If I Ever Feel Better
by Veintiocho
Summary: Cuando su padre le presentó a su nueva pareja, no supo que lo perturbó más: Que fuera de su mismo sexo, 15 años menor, o que sin querer, formaría un lazo tan fuerte con él... tan fuerte que acabaría haciendoles daño. A él y a su querido padre. Para Naruto, Sasuke fue como un agujero negro: Misterioso y atrayente, tanto, que se llevó toda la luz a su paso. SasuNaru. MinaSasu. Shota.
1. PRÓLOGO

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . Angst . CrackPairing Alert.  
**28.N**otes: Disculpen los horrores ortográficos, no tengo _Betareader_...

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**I**

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, maldiciendo mentalmente el repentino cambio de clima. Hasta hace unas horas el sol irradiaba un reconfortante calor en esa época del año, y ahora, la lluvia que caía sin control sobre él lo hacía castañear los dientes.

Había salido un poco tarde de clases, pues uno de sus compañeros de clases (al cual le había jurado dejarlo sin descendencia) había logrado que uno de los maestros lo castigase. Y aunque era cierto que había sido culpa suya, ese era le peor día que había podido elegir para llegar tarde a casa. Su padre le había dicho que tenía algo importante que mostrarle, lo cual significa solo una cosa.

Iba a conocer a _esa_ persona.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había visto a su padre solo. Namikaze Minato había perdido a su esposa el mismo día que esta dio a luz a su único hijo. Enviudar tan joven lo había marcado, al igual que a Naruto. Así pasaron los años, en los que se volcó completamente a su trabajo, buscando, en el fondo, darle siempre lo mejor a su hijo.

Y todo estaba bien, para Naruto siempre había estado bien. Amaba a su padre aunque a veces se pasaba temporadas si verlo, y amaba la memoria de su madre, aunque de ella solo conservaba una vieja fotografía. Los amaba a los dos por haberle dado la vida.

Sin embargo, desde hacia unos meses, la actitud de su padre había cambiado.

Se quedaba pensativo, sonreía de la nada, cantaba mientras preparaba el desayuno, entre otras cosas. Y Naruto, siendo ya un adolescente de 15 años, solo podía denominar eso como una cosa:

_Amor_.

Tan expresivo como era, no tardó en preguntárselo directamente, a lo que su padre se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, para después asentir. Nunca habían tenido secretos el uno con el otro, pues teniéndose como única familia les era imposible ocultarse las cosas y la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro era inquebrantable. Pero ese día su padre se negó a contárselo. Naruto intentó por todos los medios sacarle el nombre de la chica de la cual se había enamorado, a lo que su padre respondía –en tono bastante cómico e infantil—que no era asunto suyo. Y aunque sinceramente le molestaba esa actitud, en el fondo entendía que su padre se sintiese solo después de tantos años sin nadie a su lado…

Pero las cosas cambiarían, por fin conocería a esa misteriosa persona que había logrado conquistar el corazón de su padre.

─De todas formas… ─balbuceó frente a la puerta de su casa, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Por 15 años había sido la única persona en su corazón. Que de pronto alguien se atreviese a inmiscuirse en su relación y a tratar de ser parte de su familia era incómodo─. Bien, al mal paso darle prisa…

Cuando entró, todo se veía relativamente normal, excepto por el par de zapatos extras en la entrada. No les prestó mucha atención y se encaminó a la cocina, de donde provenía una voz.

─¡Vamos, no digas esas cosas!

Sonrió con tristeza, su padre se oía bastante feliz. Percibió el olor a ramen y supuso que su padre estaba cocinando. ¿Hace cuanto no probaba comida recién hecha?

Dejó su mochila en el pasillo y se asomo por la entrada, distinguiendo la espalda erguida de su padre, quien se inclinaba hacía adelante, rodeando con los brazos a otra persona. Unos brazos pálidos, más delgados que los del mayor, rodearon el cuello del otro, apoyándose en sus hombros. Aquella persona seguramente era más bajita.

─Eh… ¿Papá?

Minato pegó un respingo, alejándose rápidamente de aquel cuerpo delgado, dejándolo a la vista.

A Naruto se le heló la sangre por un segundo cuando observó el rostro de aquella persona, quien también pareció sorprenderse, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente. Y es que sobraban razones para hacerlo…

Era mucho más joven de lo que había imaginado, y por el uniforme de escuela que llevaba (que casualmente era el mismo que el suyo), definitivamente tenía su edad.

Pero lo que más lo perturbaba, era que fuese un hombre.

─Naruto, no sabía que ya habías llegado… ─habló nervioso el mayor de los tres, acercándose a su hijo, quien retrocedió instintivamente, aun con la boca entreabierta─. ¿Naru…?

─Estas de broma, ¿verdad? ─cuestionó, alzando un poco la voz, clavando los ojos azules en su padre, con una expresión entre burlona e indignada─. No me digas que este chico…

─Déjame hablar al menos antes de que empieces a sacar conclusiones. ─pidió el mayor, entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no esperaba un rechazo tan marcado. Juraría que su hijo siempre había sido alguien de mente abierta.

─¿Qué conclusiones quieres que saqué? ¡Lleva el uniforme de MI escuela! ─escupió con despreció el rubio, desviando luego la vista hacia el extraño, quien lo observaba con indiferencia─. Además… además es un hombre. –Masculló casi con repulsión, volviendo luego la vista hacia su padre─. ¡¿Sabes en lo que te convierte?

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el otro chico de cabellos oscuros, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, se acercara rápidamente a Naruto y le cruzará el rostro de una bofetada.

─¡Sasuke─kun! ─regañó Minato, tomando del brazo al moreno y haciéndolo retroceder antes de que empeorara las cosas─. Te pedí que me dejaras encargarme de esto.

─No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a tu padre. ─advirtió Sasuke con voz grave. Naruto se llevó una mano al rostro, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Volvió la vista fiera hacia el moreno, dispuesto a responderle el golpe, pero su padre se interpuso entre ambos.

─¿Por un bastardo así te olvidaste de mamá?

─Naruto no digas eso…

─Vete a la mierda. ─cortó el rubio, alejándose de la cocina y corriendo hacia su habitación. Escuchó a su padre llamarlo nuevamente, pero lo ignoró, no estaba de humor para verle la cara en un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, Minato se dejó caer en una de las sillas, llevándose después las manos al rostro, suspirando sonoramente. Sasuke continuaba con la vista fija en el lugar por donde el rubio más joven había desaparecido, frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Cuando escucho los silenciosos sollozos de su pareja, fijo su vista en él.

─Minato─san…

─Solo quería que la otra persona más importante en mi vida te conociera…

Sasuke ladeó un poco el rostro, apretando los labios, sintiendo una mezcla de ternura e incomodidad. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a la gente llorar, y mucho menos a ver a alguien a quien quería llorar. Minato podía ser algo torpe y demasiado inocente, alguien totalmente diferente a él… pero lo quería.

─Su reacción fue natural, no se preocupe. ─Sasuke colocó una mano sobre el hombro del mayor, apretando suavemente─. Aunque no me gustó que lo ofendiera… lamento haberlo golpeado. Pero creo que será mejor que de ahora en adelante…

─No pienso negarte. ─aclaró el rubio, alzando rápidamente la vista y estirando las manos hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke─. Ambos son importantes para mí, no quiero ocultárselos el uno al otro…

─Estas confundiéndote, no se trata de negarme. ─corrigió el más joven, sintiendo las grandes manos del mayor aferrándose con fuerza a su cadera. Las piernas le temblaron cuando se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos claros, incitándolo a inclinarse y rozar los labios del adulto─. Simplemente quiero ahorrarte problemas.

─Solo no me dejes. ─pidió el mayor, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos y estrellando sus labios con los del otro. Ahogo un gemido, cuando el menor se sentó sobre sus piernas e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Sasuke trató de apartarse, temiendo que Naruto volviese y los viera haciendo un espectáculo. Eso solo acabaría por incrementar su odio hacia él. Y aunque le daba igual lo que aquel mocoso pensase sobre él, si le importaba arruinar la relación entre un hijo y su padre.

* * *

"_I feel the chaos around me"_

Lo primero que había hecho después de encerrarse, había sido encender la radio y subir el volumen, no deseando escuchar nada más que los acordes de guitarra de aquella canción. Decir que se sentía traicionado era poco. De todas las personas que su padre pudo haber escogido, ¿por que tenía que ser un chico de su escuela? ¿Por qué un hombre?

No se imaginaba a su padre tomando de la mano a otro hombre, besándolo…

Se sintió mareado de solo imaginarlo.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada, girándose después sobre la cama para observar el techo. Se acarició la mejilla, sintiendo que aun le ardía por el golpe.

─Maldito bastardo…

Lo había visto un par de veces en la escuela. Tenían la misma edad pero estaban en diferentes cursos. Siempre estaba solo. Las chicas lo adoraban por su "porte elegante", mientras que sus compañeros lo tachaban de petulante y soberbio. Y es que sacaba las mejores calificaciones de todo el curso, pero no aceptaba nunca las invitaciones de salir con nadie. Por un tiempo corrió el rumor de que era homosexual, pero luego se supo que habían sido rumores infundados por compañeros envidiosos.

─Si lo supieran… ─soltó una risa irónica, rodando los ojos.

Cuando la canción acabo, escucho algunos golpes en la puerta.

─Hijo, iré a hacer algunas compras. Cuando vuelva me gustaría que hablemos, ¿está bien? ─Naruto no respondió, simplemente se quedo en silencio, apretando los labios─. Bien… nos vemos. –Escuchó a su padre alejarse, como este le decía algo a Sasuke y luego abría y cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Observó el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, que estaba junto a una foto de su madre ─de la cual estaba muy orgulloso, se veía bastante guapa ahí─ seguramente su padre tardaría unos 20 minutos, así que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para salir fuera de casa. Podía quedarse en casa de alguno de sus amigos.

Se sobresalto cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe a causa de una potente patada. Trato de levantarse pero rápidamente Sasuke se posicionó sobre el, sosteniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y presionando sus muslos con sus piernas, inmovilizándolo por completo.

─¡¿Pero qué…?

El moreno se inclinó sobre el rubio, a la altura de su oído.

─Cierra la boca y escúchame. ─siseó con voz ronca. Su aliento golpeó la piel de Naruto, provocándole escalofríos, logrando que dejara de poner resistencia─. Te soltaré, pero sin intentas salir de esta habitación, te arrepentirás.

─Solo di lo que tengas que decir.

─Bien. –Las manos del rubio fueron liberadas, pero aun tenía al otro sobre su cuerpo, impidiéndole levantarse. Eso lo hizo sentir incomodo y se lo hizo saber gruñendo─. Naruto, ¿verdad?

─Wow, que listo eres… ─contestó con sarcasmo el otro, Sasuke solo arqueó una ceja─. Uzumaki Naruto.

─Uzumaki… ─Sasuke bufó con molestia, pasándose una mano por le rostro─. Eso lo explica todo. –se sentó en la cama, dándole espacio a Naruto algo de espacio para moverse. Tenía ganas de irse de allí, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él.

─¿De que hablas?

─Es irónico, ¿sabes? –Confesó el moreno, observando al otro por sobre su hombro, con aquella expresión tan indiferente─. Por tu culpa nos conocimos, aunque no tenía idea de que eras su hijo…

─¿Eh? –Naruto arqueó las cejas, gateando hasta el otro, sentándose a su lado─. ¿De que rayos hablas?

─Lo conocí como Namikaze Minato… no había escuchado de ningún "Namikaze" en la escuela. ─Se llevó una mano al hombro, frotándose para desentumir los músculos. Mientras frotaba su hombro, dejo una parte de su cuello a la vista, fue entonces que Naruto se percató de lo blanca que era su piel─. La primera vez que lo vi, estaba buscando donde se encontraba la dirección, quería hablar con tu tutor. –explicó despacio, para que el otro lo entendiera. Se percato de la forma en la que Naruto veía su cuello, y como luego lo veía a los ojos. Aquellos irises claros le recordaron a su pareja, haciéndolo sentir incomodo, obligándolo a desviar la vista─. Termine llevándolo a otros lugares de la escuela, ya que se perdía mucho. Hablamos de muchas cosas ese día, aun con lo poco conversador que soy. ─Agregó al final, con voz baja─. Pero cuando te menciono, no dijo ni tu edad ni que tuvieses el apellido de tu madre. No pensé que su hijo estuviese en el mismo curso que yo… así que no creas que si estoy con él es por joderte.

─Pero él si sabía que estabas en la misma escuela que yo.

─Tal vez si fueras un mejor alumno no habría tenido que ir aquel día a la escuela y no nos hubiéramos conocido. ─Un tic nervioso se apoderó de la ceja del rubio, quien se sonrojo al percatarse de la situación. Estuvo a punto de contestarle con un insulto, pero el moreno se levanto de la cama, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta─. Ya me voy. Dile tu padre que gracias por la oferta, pero no acepto.

─¿Qué oferta?

─Solo díselo, te estoy haciendo un favor. –musitó en voz baja, antes de salir de la habitación del rubio. Naruto lo siguió rápidamente, inconforme con la respuesta. Sasuke se ponía sus zapatos, mientras observaba un cuadro que estaba en la entrada, donde había una fotografía de su pareja y su esposa. Naruto se sintió incomodo al verlo hacer eso, y antes de que se colgara la mochila al hombro llamo su atención.

─¡Espera! –sujeto el brazo del otro, tirando de él─. Dime de que hablabas…

─Nada importante, solo déjame ir. ─Sasuke se sacudió, liberándose del agarre del otro. Naruto lo observo con fiereza, volviendo a sujetarlo─. Dobe, suéltame…

─Odio que digan las cosas a medias, ¡así que habla!

─¿Por qué están gritando? –la puerta de la casa se abrió de pronto, haciendo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se separaran un poco. Minato parpadeo confuso al ver a ese par juntos─. ¿Sucedió algo?

─Me voy, nos vemos después. –Sasuke volvió a caminar hacia la salida, siendo esta vez detenido por el rubio mayor─. Lo llamaré, lo prometo.

─Sasuke─kun, ya hablamos de esto. –habló suavemente el adulto, logrando que Sasuke se girara hacia él. Naruto frunció el ceño, suponiendo que estaba de más en esa escena. Aquel par se miró a los ojos, de forma tan intima, que sintió que le faltaba el aire.

─No creo que su hijo este de acuerdo. Así que me iré a casa.

─No te iras. ─sentenció el adulto, quitándole la mochila al otro y arrastrándolo de regreso a la sala. Naruto los siguió, más por inercia que porque tuviese ganas. Su padre le pidió que lo esperase un segundo, mientras hablaba a solas con el moreno. Se metieron a la cocina y hablaron entre susurros, cosa que irritó a Naruto. Se le ocurrió salir un rato, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, su padre salió de la cocina, con una expresión de tranquilidad.

─¿Ya me dirás que rayos sucede? ─El mayor se quito la bufanda azul que llevaba en cuello, enrollándola y dejándola luego sobre uno de los sillones de la sala. Se sentó y con la vista invito a su hijo a hacerlo también. Se vieron fijamente, como estudiando la reacción en el otro. Al final, Minato apoyo las manos en sus rodillas, entrelazando los dedos.

─Tu madre fue y seguirá siendo la única mujer en mi vida, Naruto. Siempre. –la sinceridad en su voz hizo que Naruto se sintiera algo culpable por las cosas que había dicho antes, pero no lo suficiente para animarse a disculparse. Examino el lugar con la vista, buscando a Sasuke, encontrándoselo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando con atención a su padre. En ese momento se percato de la forma en la que su mirada, siempre fría, se tornaba un tanto más cálida─. No puedo ver a otra mujer de la misma forma que la vi a ella, y es que era única. Me siento muy feliz de haber tenido un hijo con ella. ─El mayor se levanto y se acerco a su hijo, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza─. Eres el recuerdo mas preciado que ella me dejó.

Los ojos azules se alzaron, encontrándose con otros similares. Naruto curvó los labios hacia abajo, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado ante aquellos ojos transparentes, que parecían ver a través de él.

─¿Por eso te enamoraste de un hombre?

El mayor frotó los cabellos desordenados de su hijo con cariño, riendo un poco.

─Tal vez… pero ese no es el punto, hijo. Quiero que sepas que Sasuke no es un reemplazo de tu madre. Nadie podrá reemplazarla. ─Se acuclilló frente a su hijo, para verlo a los ojos─. De hecho, es completamente distinto a ella. No lo amo tanto como amé a tu madre, pero por como van las cosas estoy seguro que algún día lo haré, y quiero pedirte que cuando ese día llegue, trates de entenderme. Ni siquiera te pido que me apoyes, solo que me entiendas… como siempre lo has hecho. ─las manos del adulto tomaron las del menor, apretándolas suavemente, transmitiéndole ese calor paternal que tantas noches lo había hecho sentir seguro y _en casa_.

Naruto se preguntó que diría su madre, si estaría de acuerdo, si le dolería ver eso. Por lo que le había hablado de ella, estaba seguro que aceptaría esa relación. ¿Pero y él? ¿Donde quedaban sus sentimientos? Su padre salía con una persona 15 años menor, con alguien de su mismo sexo. Eso podía perturbar a cualquiera, podía avergonzarse de ello, ¡tenía derecho! ¿O no?

"No, no lo tengo…"

─Está bien. –Minato abrió mucho los ojos, y Sasuke entreabrió los labios con sorpresa─. Lo intentare…

─¡Gracias! –Naruto se vio aprisionado entre los grande y fuertes brazos de su padre, cosa que lo avergonzó, pues Sasuke los veía con diversión─. ¡Te quiero!

─¡Papá, basta, me estas avergonzando! ─se quejó con voz infantil, separándose del otro─. Por cierto, ¿algo más que quieras decirme?

─Oh, cierto. –El mayor se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. Hizo un ademan para que Sasuke se acercara, pero este alzo las palmas de las manos, negando suavemente. El mayor le enseño la lengua, volviendo luego la vista hacia su hijo─. Verás, de ahora en adelante Sasuke vivirá con nosotros.

Si hasta ese momento, Minato había logrado que Naruto diese un paso adelante hacia la aceptación de su nuevo romance, acababa de arruinarlo. Su hijo pego un grito de indignación y luego se acercó a su pareja, tomándolo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

─¡_Temeeeeeee_, dime que esta bromeando, dime que esta bromeando!

─¡Naruto, suéltalo!

─¡Quítame las manos de encima, dobe!

─¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¡¿A quién le dices dobe?

Minato se dejó caer en el sofá, frotándose la cabeza con fuerza, sin saber que hacer. Por inercia su vista se desvió hacia la fotografía donde salía el junto a Kushina. Aquella fotografía se la habían tomado cuando ella se entero que estaba embarazada, por eso tenía las manos en el vientre, y esbozaba una sonrisa tan brillante y cálida que le era imposible no sentirse nuevamente cautivado por aquella mujer.

Sin darse cuenta, también sonrió, ignorando por un momento la pelea que se llevaba a cabo a algunos metros de él.

"Kushina, cuando te fuiste te prometí que Naruto y yo seriamos felices. No se si ambos podamos serlo ahora… pero, lo intentaré, lo prometo."

"¡Te prometo que Naruto y yo seremos muy felices!"

* * *

**F**inalNotes: El título significa "Si alguna vez me siento mejor". Es de una canción de "phoenix" (:

Esta historia contendrá _mucho_ **ANGST**, drama, es triste hasta cierto punto. Pero todo eso más adelante. Así que mucha paciencia... y también espero que disfruten el MinaSasu xDDDD -haha-

_Comentarios? críticas? rage?_


	2. So far away

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . CrackPairing Alert.  
**28.N**otes: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS & FAVS! Btw, sí es SASUNARU (:

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**I - So far away**

La poca luz que se colaba por entre las persianas mal cerradas de la ventana empezaba a fastidiarle, y lamentándose, se vio forzado a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un poco hasta que sus ojos parecieron acostumbrarse a la tenue iluminación, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando lo primero que logró enfocar fue el apacible rostro de su pareja mientras dormía.

Desde la primera vez que había visto a Sasuke, este se mostró con una expresión demasiado madura para su edad. Tenía la misma expresión de alguien que ha vivido demasiado, la mirada de alguien que ha visto cosas que tal vez no debió. Y la verdad es que así lo era. Minato sabía las cosas por las que aquel jovencito había pasado a sus 15 años.

Tal vez era eso lo que había hecho que se fijase en él.

Acaricio la punta de los dedos su mejilla, logrando que los parpados temblasen. El moreno entreabrió los ojos muy despacio, dejando a la vista sus irises oscuros ocultos bajo tupidas pestañas. El rubio se sonrojó cuando aquella penetrante mirada se encontró con la suya.

─Cuando me miras así, me vuelvo a enamorar de ti…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y curvo discretamente los labios hacia arriba al escuchar aquella curiosa confesión. Sus labios no tardaron en buscar los del mayor, rozándose muy quedamente.

* * *

─¡Buenos días! Ah, eres tú… ─Naruto entró a la cocina, aun con el pijama puesto, encontrándose con Sasuke sentado en la mesa, comiendo unas tostadas con mantequilla─. Qué fea forma de amargarme el desayuno…

El moreno alzo la vista y la enfoco en el rubio, quien se sintió algo intimidado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviese una mirada tan fría? Con razón todos se alejaban de él…

─Hijo, compórtate, por favor… ─pidió suavemente el mayor de los tres, quien servía café en dos tazas, agregándole después un poco de leche. Tomó una y la dejó frente a Sasuke, quien arqueo una ceja y lo observo algo irritado.

─No tenía que echarle leche…

─Estas en crecimiento, necesitas calcio, punto. ─Sasuke suspiro sonoramente y volvió la vista hacia la taza humeante de café, cuya superficie parecía cubierta de una blanquecina capa de leche. Naruto soltó una risita y recibió con una sonrisa el vaso de jugo que le daba su padre, quien le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no se burlara.

El desayuno transcurrió calmado, entre conversaciones despreocupadas y discusiones sin sentido entre Naruto y Sasuke. Minato se percató de lo atento que era Sasuke con su hijo, como le respondía cada broma con una aun más acida. Era la primera vez que lo veía intercambiar palabras con otra persona aparte de él, aunque fuesen insultos.

Siempre deseado que Naruto tuviese un hermano. Debía de sentirse muy solo en casa, al igual que Sasuke debía de sentirse solo en la suya. Era curioso como ambos tenían más en común de lo que pensaban a pesar de lo opuestos que eran.

─Por cierto, papá, ¿donde dormirá el bastardo? –preguntó confianzudamente el rubio─. No es que me importe pero, el sillón es muy incómodo. Aunque por mi esta bien que sufra un poco.

Minato dejó caer su cuchara sobre el plato de porcelana, sonrojándose violentamente, mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y reposando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

─Pues con tu padre, idiota.

─¿Eh? –Naruto ladeó el rostro, sin saber como reaccionar ante esa respuesta. Recordó que ellos eran una pareja y era normal que algunas parejas durmiesen juntas─. Bueno, la cama de papá es grande.

─Y-Ya es hora de que vayan a la escuela. ─apuró Minato, logrando que los otros dos terminasen su desayuno. Después de ayudar al moreno a limpiar los trastes, Naruto se calzó los zapatos y camino hacia la puerta, agitando un brazo y diciéndole a su padre que lo vería mas tarde.

Cuando salió de la casa, recordó que había olvidado su almuerzo, así que se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar. Encontrándose con una escena bastante incomoda.

Sasuke se separo rápidamente de Minato en cuanto ambos sintieron su presencia ahí. El rubio no tardo en percatarse que seguramente había interrumpido un beso de despedida al ver el rostro apenado de su padre y el ceño fruncido del moreno.

Naruto también arrugo las cejas, tomando su _obento_ sin despegar la vista de esos dos.

─Pueden besuquearse cuanto deseen, me da igual si es delante de mi. ─afirmó irritado, antes de volver a salir.

Escucho a su padre reprendiéndolo pero cerró la puerta antes de que continuara hablando. Descendió los tres escalones hasta la acera y apuró el paso, maldiciendo mentalmente al moreno sin razón aparente.

El camino a la escuela era corto, primero un corto tramo hasta la parada y luego 10 minutos en bus hasta la escuela. Hasta podía ir caminando pero ya era algo tarde.

─Eres tan infantil.

Un tic nervioso hizo aparición en su rostro al escuchar aquella insoportable voz de nuevo.

─¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

Una risa sarcástica escapo de la garganta de Sasuke, quien se mostró divertido ante las suposiciones de Naruto.

─Te recuerdo que solo hay un camino hacia la escuela, y es este. –El rubio se sonrojo un poco al percatarse de que aquel tipo tenia razón. Así que lo observo con molestia y acelero el paso. Sasuke también lo hizo, adelantándosele un poco, cosa que enfureció a Naruto, quien lo tomo como un reto. Al final ambos terminaron corriendo a la parada de autobús, llegando justo al mismo tiempo. En cuanto subieron, se dejaron caer en los asientos libres, respirando agitadamente.

─Teme, mira que ponerte así por llegar antes a la parada.

─No estas en posición de quejarte… ─contestó cerrando los ojos, pasándose una mano por el rostro, despegando los cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente perlada por el sudor. Naruto observo con algo de envidia mal disimulada aquel gesto.

Sasuke parecía siempre verse perfecto, aun después de haber sudado.

─¿Qué estas mirando?

Desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando la pregunta del otro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela.

* * *

Había decidido tomar aquel día libre, más que para descansar, para limpiar de pies a cabeza su pequeña pero cómoda casa. Ahora que serian tres personas las que vivieran ahí, era necesario encontrar un espacio para las cosas del nuevo habitante. Sasuke había insistido en ordenar por si mismo sus cosas, pero en esos momentos estaba en la escuela, cosa que Minato quiso aprovechar.

La cantidad de ropa que había traído Sasuke consigo era relativamente poca, le preguntó si pensaba ir por más a su casa, pero este había contestado que ya no volver ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sostuvo entre sus manos una camiseta suya, acariciando con el pulgar la suave tela. Cerró los ojos y acercó la prenda a su rostro, hundiendo la nariz y aspirando su aroma. A su mente vino el rostro de Sasuke, la blanca piel de su cuello, sus ojos afilados que lo miraban a veces con indiferencia y otras con afecto.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente.

─Ah… parezco un pervertido. –se dijo a si mismo, algo apenado por su actitud tan soñadora, volviendo a doblar la ropa y guardarla en un mueble de madera oscura que había traído para su pareja. Sabia que a Sasuke le gustaban los colores oscuros, y la mayoría de su ropa era de negros y colores azulados. Se pregunto como se vería con ropa un tanto más alegre, como la de Naruto.

Aunque iba a ser extraño que su pareja y su hijo usaran ropa similar.

No, Sasuke estaba perfectamente bien así, tal y como era. Nunca desearía cambiar nada de él, porque se había enamorado de el por ser como era.

─Bien, su cepillo de dientes y cosas para el aseo personal ya están en el cuarto de baño. –Enumeró con los dedos, llevándose luego una mano al mentón─. Los libros de la escuela los tiene en su casillero, y llevo algunos hoy. Y ya guarde la ropa en los cajones, entonces faltaría… ─Busco con la mirada la otra maleta que había traído el chico consigo. Era pequeña, más que la anterior, de color negro y con un estampado extraño.

La subió a la cama, tratando de abrirla, pero no pudo. Se percato que tenía puesto un candado, cosa que lo dejo intrigado. Respetaba la privacidad de su pareja, y por eso decidió dejarla como estaba. Seguramente traía cosas personales y no deseaba que nadie las tocase.

Salió de su habitación, felicitándose por su trabajo, dándole un último vistazo a aquella extraña maleta.

* * *

Había dejado de prestar atención al maestro desde hacía varias horas, fijando su vista en una de sus compañeras de clase. La chica que tanto le gustaba, y la que era, a sus ojos, la mujer de sus sueños: Haruno Sakura.

La cabellera de un tono rosáceo caía por su espalda y hombros, ondeándose ligeramente en las puntas. La mano de la chica se movía con avidez, deslizando la pluma sobre las hojas blancas de su cuaderno, copiando todo lo que el maestro dijese. A diferencia de Naruto, ella una estudiante modelo. Su promedio era de 9.8 y estaba en el cuadro de honor de su escuela. Usualmente participaba en los concursos de matemática y física de su escuela, habiendo ganado el segundo lugar el año anterior las interestatales, siendo derrotada por el alumno de otra escuela. Aunque eso la había irritado bastante, pues había ido con la idea de ganar el primer lugar.

"¡El próximo año seguramente ganaras!" le había dicho Naruto al día siguiente de la competencia en la escuela, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la chica. Esta alzo el mentón y camino de largo, sin responder aquella frase que mas que darle ánimos, la había hecho sentir patética. Aparentemente el hecho de que un alumno con calificaciones tan desastrosas como Naruto tratase de alentarla en cuanto a temas de estudio, era vergonzoso, y eso se lo hizo saber Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura.

─Aunque ahora que Sasuke esta en la escuela… ─se rascó el mentón, pensativo. Si mal no recordaba Sasuke era un alumno relativamente nuevo, habiéndose integrado a la escuela el año anterior. Había escuchado que actualmente era el mejor alumno de todo su curso. ¿Sería posible que fuese el al concurso en lugar de Sakura? Tragó pesadamente ante la idea, seguramente Sakura se pondría muy violenta si eso ocurría.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta del salón lo hizo espabilar, y al igual que sus compañeros dirigió la mirada con curiosidad a la persona que el profesor invitaba a pasar.

─Disculpe la intromisión, sensei.

Varias chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, cuando aquel muchacho entró en el salón y se acercó hacia el profesor.

─Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué sucede?

Naruto arrugó el ceño con molestia ante la reacción de las féminas del salón. ¿Qué le veían de especial? Sí era tan común…

El moreno le entrego un folder con varios papeles a su maestro, hablándole en voz baja. Este asintió, sonriéndole y dándole luego unas palmadas en el hombro, aparentemente felicitándolo por algo. Sasuke hizo una reverencia y camino nuevamente hacia la puerta. Naruto bufó con molestia, observándolo con indiferencia y molestia. Fue curioso como antes de salir, Sasuke giró el rostro hacia él, y sus miradas se encontraron. El moreno curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona que hizo que al rubio le dieran ganas de hacerle un gesto obsceno con la mano, pero con el profesor al frente de la clase eso lo hubiera metido en problemas.

─Bueno, continuemos con la clase chicos. ─Algunas chicas se quejaron, logrando arrancarle una risa al maestro─. Pero antes déjenme informarles que ya llegaron los registros para la competencia interescolar de matemáticas, así que si desean estar allí y competir junto a nuestro estimado Uchiha Sasuke, esfuércense en los exámenes. Solo los primeros 5 puestos podrán participar.

Algunas chicas se lamentaron, pues sabían que les seria imposible lograr sacar una buena nota. Mientras que otras ya cantaban victoria. Los hombre se mostraban molestos, casi parecían desear reprobar los exámenes.

Por pura curiosidad, Naruto observo de reojo a su queridísima Sakura. Esta apretaba el lápiz que sostenía en su mano derecha, parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. Pensó que estaba molesta por ver a Sasuke, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas blancas le indico que estaba completamente equivocado.

─Aunque bueno, solo tienen 4 oportunidades. Porque ya es casi un hecho que Haruno Sakura también estará en la competencia.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, y una sonrisa sincera de dibujo en su rostro, mientras Naruto caían en cuenta de la realidad.

A Sakura le gustaba Sasuke.

A Sakura le gustaba el novio de su padre.

* * *

─¿Otra vez tú? Te dije que dejaras de seguirme, ya fue bastante molesto verte en clases…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la actitud resentida del rubio, pensando que tal vez tenía ganas de discutir como esa mañana.

─Ya te dije que el camino a tu casa es el mismo, ¿tan mala memoria tienes? ─Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda, continuando con su camino, pasando de largo al rubio─. Y no tengo ganas de correr.

─Pues yo tampoco tengo ganas, así que camina más despacio y aléjate de mí.

─Hazlo tú, yo caminare al ritmo que lo desee.

El rubio rugió con molestia, caminando a pasos agigantados. Se adelantó un poco a Sasuke, quien lo observaba extrañado. Era la misma situación que esa mañana, pero por alguna razón se sentía diferente. Cuando discutían sentía un calorcillo agradable en el estomago, pero en esa ocasión…

─¿Qué te sucede?

Naruto se detuvo de golpe, girándose lentamente hacia atrás. Sasuke se detuvo a unos metros de él, aguantando inconscientemente la respiración cuando el rubio lo observó con aquellos ojos azules tan transparentes, que parecían reflejar la luz del sol que ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte

─No me pasa nada.

─Mientes.

El rubio apretó los labios, volviendo a girarse y continuando con su camino.

─Démonos prisa, papá debe estar esperándonos.

El moreno entreabrió los labios, queriendo interrogarlo nuevamente, pero no lo hizo. Suspiro con molestia, acelerando el paso para caminar a la par del otro. Naruto no dijo nada en esa ocasión y ambos continuaron su camino, uno al lado del otro, pero al mismo tiempo, bastante alejados.

* * *

**F**inal Notes: _EDIT_. Si actualizo rapido, es porque tengo tiempo y seguramente el prox cap tarde mucho. La trama se alargara un poco, no será tan corto como pensé (_sorry_). Por cierto, muchas preguntan si es SasuNaru, y lo repito, sí, lo es. Pero lo advertí en el primer cap, este fic contiene algo de MinaSasu (CRACK ALERT). Si resulta muy incómodo para algunas lectoras, pueden buscar otro fic 100% SasuNaru, lo digo porque el SasuNaru tal vez no se de tan rapido en este fic y no me gustaria leer a algunas exigiendo que quite a Minato del medio -pobre-.

Pero si tienen la mente abierta a nuevas couples, les agradezco la oportunidad. Espero disfruten este escrito bizarro~

PS: No odio a Sakura :( Espero me respeten y no hagan bashing, al menos en mi fic. (Es decir, evitar escribir cosas así: "es una zorra por su culpa no hay SasuNaru"). Gracias :3

_Comentarios? rage? love?_


	3. Mr Brightside

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . CRACKPAIRING Alert.  
**28.N**otes:A las que comentan, muchas gracias. A las que favean y ponen alerts… también x3

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**II - Mr. Brightside**

Había pasado un mes desde que Minato recibió en su hogar al que era su nueva pareja, aumentando a tres el número de almohadas en las camas y los cepillos de dientes en el pequeño vaso de cristal del cuarto de aseo.

Tal vez se viese tonto, pero detalles como esos le arrancaban sonrisas fugaces, aunque no lo expresase nunca en voz alta.

Pero también habían aumentado las discusiones sin sentido y el sonar de los pasos apresurados por las mañanas. A Sasuke no le había hecho gracia que Naruto empezase el día cantando alguna tonada popular a todo volumen en la ducha, ni a Naruto le había hecho gracia que Sasuke se tardase más tiempo que él tomando un baño (precisamente las veces que entraba antes). La convivencia era difícil, lo sabía todo el mundo, pero en el caso de ese par era una odisea. Si bien, habían logrado una especie de acuerdo para llevar las cosas en paz, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus personalidades tan opuestas les complicasen hasta respirar el mismo aire. Y es que discutían por absolutamente _todo_, y aunque al principio era divertido escuchar sus riñas infantiles, llegaba a ser cansado.

─Naruto, se condescendiente con Sasuke por favor. –Pidió inútilmente el mayor, con la mejilla descansando en la palma de su mano y una mueca de cansancio en el rostro. Su hijo pareció ignorarlo (como siempre lo hacía cuando Sasuke estaba presente) y continúo discutiendo con el moreno, quien en lugar de enojarse se mostraba receptivo con los insultos del otro. Hasta sonreía burlón cuando le contestaba, mientras desayunaba tranquilamente, dándole una mordida a una tostada con mermelada.

─Gracias por la comida. ─Sasuke terminó de limpiar la loza y le dedicó una mirada cálida al adulto, curvando ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa, antes de tomar su mochila y cargársela al hombro. Naruto no tardo en seguirlo, queriendo adelantarse, despidiéndose de su padre con un corto "cuídate, _pá_, nos vemos".

─¡S-Sasuke-kun, espera! ─Minato se levantó de golpe de la silla, tomándolo del brazo al moreno muy suavemente antes de que llegara a la entrada, donde ya estaba Naruto calzándose los zapatos. Sasuke se giró hacia su pareja, con la mirada interrogante─. Eh, yo… pues… ─Los ojos claros se tornaron brillosos. Se sentía apenado por su reacción tan impulsiva. Actuaba como un adolescente cuando ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

Sasuke pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues se giró por completo hacia el rubio, colocando las manos en su pecho y arrugando la camisa blanca con las manos, atrayendo aquel cuerpo fornido hacia él, buscando su boca para entregarse al roce de sus labios. Hacia varios días que no se besaban, y Minato empezaba a extrañar aquel contacto íntimo entre los dos. Eran una pareja, después de todo, era normal que quisiese besarlo.

Pero Sasuke no era alguien expresivo, cosa que no facilitaba las cosas. Minato no se sentía con el derecho de pedir caricias, menos de un adolecente.

Cuando se separaron, con un bochorno notorio, se sonrieron quedamente ante la atenta vista de Naruto, quien aun no había salido de casa. En ningún momento desvió la mirada, como usualmente hacia, por lo que era la primera vez que veía a esos dos besarse _de verdad_.

No tenía idea de cómo sentirse, no sabía ni siquiera si debía sentir algo. ¿Repulsión? ¿Molestia?

─Ten un buen día.

─Igualmente.

Minato volvió a inclinarse sobre el moreno, rodeando su cintura con las manos y entreabriendo los labios, capturando los del menor, apretando los párpados mientras se hundía la lengua en aquella boca que se le antojaba familiar, cálida y dulce, aun cuando Sasuke odiase el azúcar.

Naruto se dio la vuelta en esa ocasión, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, pensando que ya había visto suficiente.

* * *

El viaje en bus hacia la escuela y de regreso era una rutina que se le antojaba amena. Observar a través de la ventana los mismos panoramas que eran sucedidos una y otra vez por otros vagamente familiares era algo relajante, y le gustaba, porque eso significaba que tenía un lugar al cual regresar. Un hogar.

El pequeño supermercado con un letrero de "se busca empleado" pegado en el ventanal, la casa con el árbol de naranjos repleto de flores blancas, el parque de juegos con el columpio oxidado y la cancha de fútbol que siempre estaba ocupada. Naruto había vivido ahí desde que podía recordar, y deseaba seguir haciéndolo incluso cuando tuviese su propia familia.

Se preguntó si a Sasuke también le gustaría el distrito donde ahora vivía. Una vez le pregunto por su antigua casa, y no le contestó. Pelearon y luego de lanzarse un cojín el uno al otro Minato los llamó a cenar. Su padre tampoco mencionaba nada sobre el antiguo hogar de Sasuke, como si fuese una especie de secreto.

─Sus padres… ¿sabrán que él y mi padre…? ─se sonrojó ante la idea. No, era imposible que no lo supiesen, porque eso podría considerarse como una fuga o hasta un secuestro (consentido, pero un secuestro después de todo). Además, su padre no era la clase de persona que se escaparía con su amante, especialmente siendo tan joven─. Eso hasta podría ser ilegal.

─Lo que es ilegal es tu forma de hablar. ─Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke, quien se sentó cómodamente junto a él─. Se te puede escuchar hasta en la parte trasera del autobús.

─¿Y cual es tu problema? –arrugó la nariz, en un gesto por demás infantil, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón. Sasuke tan solo amplio su sonrisa burlona. Era divertido hacer rabiar al rubio. Casi tan divertido como tener una mascota.

─Deberías hablarme con más respeto, soy algo así como tu padrastro, ¿no? ─señalo, pegándole un golpecito en la nariz al rubio, quien podría jurar que aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

"Padrastro, padrastro, padrastro, padrastro, padrastro, padrastro…"

─¡N-No digas esas cosas en voz alta! –regañó Naruto, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y sacudiéndolo con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas acoplarse en sus ojos azules. Todo muy dramático─. ¡Es perturbador!

─Ya, ya, no seas infantil. –Sasuke se liberó de las manos morenas que lo apresaban cuando el bus se detuvo en la parada─. Será nuestro secreto. –siseó con sorna, revolviendo los cabellos rubios antes de levantarse de su asiento. Naruto apretó los dientes al sentir el contacto. ¡Era desesperante!

Aun así no tardó en seguirlo, caminando juntos hasta la entrada de la escuela. Aunque los primeros días que iban juntos se separaban apenas cruzaban la entrada, habían acabado por acompañarse hasta los casilleros, continuando con sus ridículas discusiones.

─Nos vemos en el almuerzo. ─avisó Naruto, despidiéndose del moreno antes de correr hacia su clase. Sasuke asintió en silencio, tardándose un poco más en guardar sus cosas, ignorando el pitido que emitió su celular, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Tomó su teléfono y lo apagó, metiéndolo después al fondo de su mochila.

* * *

Jugó con el lápiz en su mano, girándolo entre sus dedos. Por alguna razón la clase se le hacia aun más aburrida que de costumbre y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarse dormido y poner en riesgo su integridad física (el maestro le tenía manía, no importaba lo que dijeran los demás).

Cuando la campana sonó, un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios, justo en el instante que su estómago gruñía, pidiendo alimento.

─Al menos podrías fingir que te interesa la clase. –Advirtió un chico con gafas oscuras, colocando una mano sobre su hombro─. Por poco y te quedas seco.

─Lo sé, me levanté tarde y no pude desayunar. ─Mintió descaradamente, recordando que por perseguir a Sasuke no había terminado de comer. Tenía que recordar no dejarse llevar por su vena competitiva─. Bueno, no importa, ¡a comer! –sacó su obento, envuelto en un pañuelo naranja con espirales rojos, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la salida.

─¡Oye, Naruto, espera! ─Otro de sus amigos le rodeó el cuello, obligándolo a retroceder donde estaban una morena de ojos claros junto al chico con gafas oscuras que segundos atrás le había hablado. Hinata y Shino, muy buenos amigos del rubio, al igual que del castaño, Kiba, que le rodeaba los hombros─. ¿No comerás con nosotros de nuevo?

─Eh, pues… ─Naruto parpadeó extrañado, percatándose por primera vez que desde hacia varios días comía con Sasuke en lugar de con sus amigos. Y es que lo había visto almorzar solo en el patio, alejado de los chicos de su curso, algo que lo puso bastante incómodo, pues le recordaba la época en la que le costaba hacer amigos porque sus padres lo tachaban de una mala influencia. Después de discutir un poco había logrado que lo dejase acompañarlo, y hacia habían empezado a almorzar juntos a diario─. Es que comeré con otra persona. –dijo en voz baja, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kiba.

─Pues invítala a comer con nosotros. ─Propuso este, dándole un golpe en el hombro─. Además, quiero conocer a la chica por la que nos has estado abandonando.

─¡N-No es una chica! –corrigió el rubio, sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente calientes─. Es… he estado comiendo con alguien de otra clase.

─¿Con quién?

─Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanto Shino como Kiba se quedaron mudos, al igual que algunos otros chicos que habían escuchado lo dicho por el rubio. Hinata se cubrió la boca por el asombro, en un gesto que a Naruto se le hizo exagerado. ¿Acaso les sorprendía tanto? Se sintió repentinamente más incómodo, arrugando las cejas cuando nadie se aventuró a decir nada.

─Mejor me voy, los veo después.

─Oye, ¡espera, espera! ─El castaño lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo—Nos sorprendimos, es todo. Lo que pasa es que nos habían contado que Sasuke siempre rechazaba las invitaciones a comer de otras personas, y que tú lo hayas logrado…

─No me gusta ver a la gente sola, es todo…

─¡Pues comamos todos juntos! ─propuso nuevamente Kiba, siendo apoyado por los otros dos─. Si pudimos sacar de su aislamiento a nuestra querida Hinata podemos hacerlo con ese chico, ¡será divertido!

─Sí… divertidísimo. ─Naruto entrecerró los ojos, completamente seguro de que seria un desastre.

o

La azotea de la escuela se había convertido en su lugar favorito. Disfrutaba pasar su tiempo libre recostado sobre el suelo, con la vista fija en el cielo azul repleto de esponjosas nubes. No es que fuese un perezoso, sino que detestaba estar cerca de otras personas y en ese lugar le daba la privacidad que tanto necesitaba.

Excepto por Naruto.

Tenía el almuerzo sobre su estómago, sin atreverse a abrirlo antes de que Naruto llegase, quien odiaba que Sasuke se adelantase. No le gustaba comer solo.

Escuchó el rechinar de la vieja puerta al abrirse, alertándole que alguien había entrado.

─Ya te estabas tardando, dobe… ─Se incorporó, girándose hacia la puerta─. Pensé que… ─enmudeció cuando observo al rubio acompañado de otras personas que reconoció como compañeros de curso.

─Lo siento, fui por algo de beber. –se excusó, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente. La fría mirada de Sasuke le indicaba que no estaba a gusto con aquellos extraños ahí─. Eh… ellos son Shino, Kiba y Hinata. –Se giró hacia sus amigos, quienes se mostraban algo temerosos ante la atenta vista del moreno─. Él es Sasuke.

─Un placer. –contestaron todos al unisonó, más por educación que porque realmente lo sintieran. Naruto alterno la vista entre Sasuke y sus amigos, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente volverse casi asfixiante, pero no lo suficiente para quitarle el apetito. Por suerte el moreno abrió su obento y empezó a comer tan solo unos segundos después, cosa que le facilito las cosas. Se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Sasuke, quien tomaba entre sus palillos algunas verduras hervidas, masticándolas muy despacio, con los ojos cerrados, todo ante la atenta vista de Kiba y Shino, quienes seguían si creerse que estaban junto al "Famoso Uchiha Sasuke". Hinata, buscando aminorar la tensión, se sentó junto a Naruto, alisando los pliegues de su falda oscura antes de desenvolver su obento. Naruto la miró y le dedico una simple sonrisa que logro arrancarle un sonrojo a la chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha.

─Oh, por cierto, te traje esto. –Naruto le tendió una botella de agua mineral a Sasuke─. No había refresco de hierbas.

─Está bien, siempre y cuando no me traigas nada con azúcar. ─señaló la botella de refresco de naranja que el rubio tenía entre las manos─. No entiendo como puedes beber eso…

─Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado y por eso no soportas nada dulce. –se burló el de ojos azules, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa─. Como a mi dulce persona.

─Tan dulce que me provocas caries… ─rebatió con sorna el moreno, pegándole un zape en la nuca que le arrancó un chillido agudo al rubio. Hinata soltó una risita, dejando perplejos a Kiba y a Shino.

─Oh por Dios, Hinata rió en voz alta… ─dijo el castaño, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien se acomodó las gafas─. El fin del mundo se acerca…

─¡No la fastidien! ─advirtió Naruto, defendiendo a su amiga, quien se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que había hecho. Era una chica poco expresiva─. Hinata-chan tiene una risa linda.

─A diferencia de la tuya… ─aseveró Sasuke, llevándose a la boca un camarón. Naruto se giró hacia el, soltado un "_Temeeeee_", lanzándole un golpe que fue fácilmente esquivado por el moreno─. Tal vez no tengas una risa tan dulce como la de una chica, pero golpeas como una… ─le comentó inocentemente, señalando al rubio con los palillos, entre los cuales sostenía otro camarón.

─¿Oh, enserio? –Naruto se inclinó sobre Sasuke, atrapando con su boca el marisco, echándose luego hacia atrás, saboreándolo con satisfacción─. Pues tú cocinas como una.

─¡Idiota, eres asqueroso! –Sasuke llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio, zarandeándolo─. ¡Come tu propia comida!

─No quiero.

Los otros tres rieron al ver la infantil discusión que tenían esos dos, relajándose rápidamente. Sasuke parecía otra persona con Naruto a su lado, totalmente diferente a lo que usualmente la gente de su curso decía.

─Sasuke-kun… ¿tú preparas tu almuerzo? ─preguntó si malicia la morena, acomodándose el largo cabello detrás de su hombro. Sasuke la observó y asintió despacio, sin dejar de sostener a Naruto por el cuello─. Sorprendente…

─¿A que sí? Aunque sea un bastardo cocina delicioso. –Naruto alzó un dedo y le pico en la mejilla al moreno, logrando que este entornara los ojos, sonrojándose un poco─. Si fuera una chica sería una gran esposa.

─¡Ya te dije que dejes de decir estupideces! ─volvió a regañar Sasuke, zarandeándolo con fuerza, sin importarle que otras personas estuviesen viéndolo. Kiba y Naruto rieron con fuerza, mientras que Hinata y Shino se limitaron a sonreír.

Ninguno se percató de unos ojos verdes que observaron todo con asombro desde el umbral de la vieja puerta que daba a la azotea.

* * *

Nuevamente atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de su clase, Naruto recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué los maestros no podían hacer las clases más entretenidas? Y, ¿A quién le importaba los programas de tutoría de la escuela? Podía estudiar por si mismo, no necesitaba que ningún cerebrito le dijera que hacer.

Una nota de papel cayó sobre su escritorio, sobresaltándolo. Observo a ambos lados, buscando a la persona que se lo había lanzado, encontrándose con la bonita sonrisa de Sakura. Se frotó los ojos, pensando que estaba alucinando o tal vez que ya se había quedado dormido, señalando su rostro y luego a ella. Sakura asintió, confirmándole que la nota iba para él.

Con la mandíbula desencajada, Naruto tomo la nota y la desdobló lentamente, tratando de controlar el temblor en sus manos. Leyó la línea escrita con impecable ortografía, sonrojándose aun más.

"¿Quieres que sea tu tutora? Tu promedio es bastante bajo y podrías reprobar si sigues así…"

Tragó pesadamente, girándose nuevamente hacia la chica, quien continuaba sonriéndole. Naruto asintió despacio, aceptando su propuesta, volviendo después la vista al frente.

Guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su camisa, sintiendo todavía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. No podía creerlo, ¡Sakura se había ofrecido a ser su tutora! Podría pasar tiempo después de clase en su compañía, almorzar a su lado mientras repasaban alguna clase, practicar para los exámenes, invitarla a su casa y…

La imagen mental de un chico de cabellos oscuros corto el hilo de pensamientos, trayéndolo a la amarga y cruda realidad.

─¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeé?! —se preguntó indignado, apretando los parpados, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revolviendo sus ya de por si desordenados cabellos. Recordó que aun seguía en clase, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la fría mirada de su tutor y la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros de clases, quienes se giraron a el debido al grito agudo que pego.

─Porque así están las cosas, señor Uzumaki. Actualmente las mujeres ganan igual que los hombres.

La clase estalló en carcajadas, provocando que Naruto enrojeciera hasta las orejas. Con temor, observó de reojo a Sakura, quien también reía bajito.

"Genial… oficialmente soy un payaso".

o

Hinata se inclinó sobre el lavabo, conteniendo una arcada. Los dolores en su pecho se hicieron más intensos, obligándola a llevarse una mano al pecho, arrugando la tela de la blusa de su uniforme. Sintió su mirada empañarse, pero recurrió a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y contuvo las lagrimas.

─Hinata, date prisa, ¡perderemos el bus!

─¡Y-Ya voy!

Abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos, limpiándose después la boca. No alzo la vista en ningún momento, rehusándose a ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Odiaba verse débil.

* * *

La escuela secundaria de Konoha brindaba diversos servicios a sus alumnos, especialmente una amplia gama de clubes a los que podían unirse en cuanto pisaran la escuela por primera vez.

Naruto, aun siendo bueno en los deportes, había decidido unirse al club de música. No que no le gustara el futbol, pero lo suyo era tocar la guitarra y cantar en un idioma que no era el suyo, a pesar de no dominarlo completamente.

─_I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine…*_

Los dedos se deslizaron con suavidad entre las cuerdas, y una suave melodía no tardo en escucharse. Varios de los chicos presentes en el salón de música, se giraron hacia la persona que tocaba la guitarra, concentrado en lo que hacia, como si no hubiese nadie más en ese lugar. Cuando termino, algunas chicas aplaudieron, logrando que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento y se sonrojara, riendo tontamente.

─Estas mejorando muchísimo. ─expresó alegre Temari, una chica de último curso con la cual Naruto se llevaba bien, pues ambos compartían el mismo amor por la guitarra─. No me sorprende que las mejores calificaciones que tengas sean en deportes y en ingles…

─Lo importante es que al menos se le entiende… ─se burló un pelirrojo, quien colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, logrando que este bufara con molestia. Entorno su mirada aguamarina, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

─Cierra la boca, Gaara. ─Naruto se quitó de encima la mano del otro, enseñándole la lengua─. Estas celoso porque he mejorado mucho, eso es todo.

─Vamos, no te enojes, sabes que lo dice en broma. ─Temari frotó con cariño la cabellera del pelirrojo, logrando que este rodara los ojos─. ¿Quién dice que un futuro pianista profesional no puede hacer bromas?

─¿Futuro pianista? Un futuro muy lejano…

─Pero es cierto, Gaara. ─reconoció el rubio, dejando la guitarra a un lado, levantándose de su asiento─. No se nada sobre esa clase de música, sabes que me duermo cada vez que escucho esa canción que ponen en las cajas musicales…─Hizo un gesto sugestivo con la mano─… ya sabes… esa… ¿Cómo se llama?

─ Für Elise*

─Sí, sí, esa… ─El pelirrojo bufó con fingida molestia, antes de sonreír con sinceridad─… en cambio, siempre que te escucho me siento muy bien. ─Naruto sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su reluciente dentadura─. Eso debe significar algo.

─Sí… que no tengo ni una pizca de estilo y elegancia si logro gustarle a un payaso como tú. –rezongó el pelirrojo con un deje de burla, entornando los ojos cuando el de ojos azules se sonrojó violentamente.

─Pues hoy andas muy gracioso. ─El rubio le pegó un suave golpe en el brazo, como lo haría con un viejo amigo. Y eso es lo que eran. Amigos desde que podía recordar. Gaara había sido la primera persona con la que logro congeniar en su escuela, pues ambos eran rechazados por sus compañeros de escuela. Fue con el tiempo que ambos lograron hacerse de un nombre en su escuela. Naruto por su facilidad de tocar la guitarra y habilidad en los deportes, Gaara por su inteligencia y don innato para tocar el piano. Eran buenas personas, y sus compañeros no tardaron en ver eso.

Lamentablemente, desde hacia un año habían quedado en clases diferentes, y no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Incluso en los recesos no tenían oportunidad de verse, pues Gaara era "secuestrado" por los miembros del comité estudiantil, quienes no entendían que quisiese pasar algo de tiempo con su amigo de la infancia.

Y es que sorprendía que un chico tan callado y aplicado se llevase tan bien con uno tan ruidoso y desordenado.

─Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos fuera de la escuela… ─Gaara lo observó con sus ojos claros, suspirando sonoramente. Siempre lo llenaba una sensación de paz cuando estaba junto a su amigo rubio, extrañaba pasar tiempo con él─. Un día de estos iré a visitarte… claro, si no te molesta.

─¡Eres bienvenido cuando quieras! –Naruto sonrió de nuevo, guiñando los ojos mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos─. Ya sabes que a mi papá le caes de maravilla, según el, siempre has sido parte de la familia…

Gaara estiró una mano hacia su amigo, dándole un golpe en la frente, deslizando luego los dedos hacia abajo, delineando su perfil. Naruto se quedo quieto, observándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que el único contacto físico que tenía era con aquellas pálidas manos…

La primera vez que alguien tomo su mano, la primera vez que alguien lo abrazó.

Ese había sido Gaara.

─Lo sé…

─Bien, _tortolos_, la campana ya va a sonar. ─bromeó la rubia, golpeando la muñeca de su hermano y acabando con aquel contacto, logrando que Gaara la mirase con molestia─. A ti te debe estar esperando el consejo estudiantil.

─Estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar. –masculló, con la mandíbula apretada─. No me dan ni un respiro…

─No digas eso, sabes que "eres el miembro más valioso del consejo estudiantil, _Gaara-senpai_"—se burló el rubio, imitando el timbre de voz de algunas chicas de primer curso que se acercaban a Gaara con intenciones románticas, fingiendo interés en su trabajo como encargado de impartir disciplina en los pasillos de su escuela. El rubio no dejaba de sorprenderse de ver cada vez más chicas detrás de su amigo, ¡y con la expresión ácida que siempre tenía! Cualquier ser humano pensante podía darse cuenta de que odiaba el contacto humano─. ¡Bueno, nos vemos!

─Sí… ─Gaara agitó suavemente una mano, despidiéndose del rubio quien salió rápidamente del salón de música, dejando la puerta abierta. Los compañeros su alrededor también se apresuraron en guardar sus cosas y prepararse para su siguiente clase.

─Quita esa cara, lo veras luego. ─animó la rubia, presionando suavemente el hombro de su hermano. Ella sabía los cercanos que eran esos dos, y cuanto miedo le temía Gaara a la idea de separarse─. Tal vez el siguiente semestre les tocara nuevamente en la misma clase.

─Eso espero… ─murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos. Deseaba estar nuevamente junto a su amigo, su mejor amigo. La única persona con la que podía sentirse completamente libre.

* * *

─No es gracioso, papá.

Minato se pasó una mano por el rostro, limpiándose las fugaces lagrimas que se le escaparon por reír tanto por la historia que le había contado su hijo, quien se cruzaba de manos, haciendo un mohín de enfado mientras le dedicaba a su padre una mirada severa. Acababa de llegar de su trabajo y no pudo evitar preguntarle que le pasaba a su hijo cuando lo vio echado boca abajo en el sofá, hojeando un grueso libro que seguramente nunca había tocado, en un intento de verse aparentemente más "listo".

─Lo siento, lo siento. ─El mayor tosió un par de veces, antes de volver a hablar─. Pero, volviendo a lo de tu tutoría, creo que esta muy bien que una compañera tuya te ayude.

─Es una perdida de tiempo. Nació dobe y se quedara así. ─Opinó Sasuke, quien en esos momentos salía de la cocina, con un vaso de jugo en la mano. Había reemplazado el uniforme de la escuela por pantalones rasgados una camiseta negra con el logo del grupo "Oasis" en ella. El rubio rodó los ojos, sin poder acostumbrarse aun a la idea de que tuviesen los mismos gustos musicales─. Solo le darás problemas a tu tutor…

─_Tutora_. ─corrigió Minato, en tono sugestivo, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de su hijo─. Oye, no trates así a tu querido padre.

─Pues no andes de chismoso. ─advirtió el rubio, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, volviendo inseguro la vista hacia Sasuke─. Sakura será mi tutora, debes conocerla, es el mejor promedio de mi clase.

─…sí. –Los ojos negros se perdieron en el vacio, y las finas cejas se fruncieron elegantemente, como si un recuerdo molesto lo hubiera abordado─. Seguramente será quien represente a la escuela en el próximo concurso.

─¿No iras tú también? –Minato giró el cuerpo, apoyando los brazos en el respaldar del sofá, para poder observar a Sasuke─. Tienes muy buenas calificaciones. ─Sasuke negó suavemente, llevándose el vaso a los labios, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

─No este año. ─Se acercó a su pareja, apoyando las manos en el respaldar del mueve─. Debo tener el permiso de mi tutor, y no tengo intenciones de hablar con él.

─Ya veo… ─El adulto curvó los labios en una sonrisa, entornando los ojos, apoyando el mentón en sus brazos cruzados─. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, y si tienes problemas con tu tutor…

─No… ─cortó tajante el moreno, afilando la mirada─. De mis asuntos me ocupo yo mismo.

─Bastardo, tampoco es para que le contestes así. –Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder ver a Sasuke, inyectando su mirada brillante en su compañero de escuela─. ¡Mi papá solo quiere ayudarte!

─No necesito ayuda de nadie. –repitió, retirando las manos del respaldar, retrocediendo un poco, sin rehuirle la mirada al rubio. Minato observó todo con atención, casi se podían ver las chispas entre esos dos.

Suspiró con cansancio al ver que se avecinaba otra discusión, y optó por levantarse y rodear al mueble, colocando una mano sobre el moreno, inclinándose un poco para depositar un casto beso de buenas noches en su frente. Cuando el rubio se fue a su habitación, Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo aun los labios del otro en su piel. Agradeció que no lo besara en la boca, especialmente con Naruto como espectador. Detestaba las muestras de afecto público, aun cuando solo fuese frente a una persona.

Por inercia, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el chico, quien continuaba con la vista fija en él.

Era tan vergonzoso…

─¿Qué estas mirando? ─preguntó hosco, frunciendo el ceño. Naruto suavizó su expresión, desviando su mirada de los ojos oscuros hacia los delgados labios del moreno.

Se preguntó que había visto su padre en aquel chico neurótico y malhumorado. Eran contadas las veces que lo había visto sonreír, si es que podía considerarse una sonrisa a la expresión burlona que tenia cuando le gastaba una broma. Casi no hablaba y tenía un serio complejo de superioridad.

Y aun así, los ojos azules de su padre recuperaban un brillo que nunca antes había visto, pues su madre dejo ese mundo justo el día en que vino a él. Pero aun asi lo sabia, que su viejo aun podía sentir mariposas en su estomago por una persona.

─Debes de besar muy bien…

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, con la mandíbula desencajada, sintiéndose extrañamente perturbado por aquella afirmación.

─¿D-De que rayos hablas?

Naruto compuso un gesto pensativo, enderezándose y cruzando los brazos. Su mente cavilaba posibilidades, una casi tan loca como la anterior, a una velocidad vertiginosa, algo sorprendente para un estudiante desastroso como lo era él.

─Mi papá dijo que nunca antes le había gustado un hombre, pero se ve muy feliz cuando te besa… ─cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano al mentón, dándose golpecitos en pose pensativa─. Eso significa que debes besar igual de bien que una chica…

─¡¿Podrías dejar tus tontos razonamientos de lado?! ─explotó Sasuke, dándole un golpe en la nuca al rubio, provocando que este chillara─. Deja de andar pensando cosas raras y ponte a estudiar, o te pondrás en ridículo.

─Ya sé, ya sé. ─soltó el rubio, sobándose la cabeza─. Amargado… te lo tienes muy creído solo porque eres bueno en la escuela.

─Y tú eres un bueno para nada. –señalo con sorna, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Era tan divertido fastidiar al otro. Naruto volvió a echar la cabeza para atrás y le enseño la lengua con burla, en un gesto infantil.

─Por cierto… ¿Por qué no le pides permiso a tus padres para participar en ese concurso? ─Naruto se trepó sobre el sofá, girando su cuerpo para quedar sentado sobre el respaldar, con las piernas colgando sin llegar al rozar el suelo.

─No es asunto tuyo…

Recordó lo que se había planteado en la mañana.  
¿Sabrían los padres de Sasuke que este estaba viviendo con otro hombre? ¿Y que este era mucho mayor que él? ¿Y que era su pareja? Si así fuera, ¿qué clase de padres permitirán eso?

¿Cómo serían sus padres?

─Me gustaría conocer a tu familia… ─expresó con honestidad el rubio, impulsado por la curiosidad. Su mirada añil, transparente, se enfocó en los ojos del otro. Dos pozos profundos que parecían no tener fin, el abismo en la oscuridad se su pupila. Se pregunto si su padre sentía algo parecido cuando lo miraba.

Se escuchó el pitido del agua hirviendo, pero ninguno parecía querer moverse, demasiado cómodos dentro de aquella cálida burbuja que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

─No lo entiendes… ─finalmente, Sasuke se permitió hablar, siseando las palabras con una voz gutural, salvaje. Parecía una fiera a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, una presa que no tenía la más mínima intención de escapar y que, por el contrario, no apartaba la mirada del depredador─. No tienes ni idea.

Naruto se sintió ofendido, aun cuando sabia que no había dicho nada malo. ¿Entender que? Si el no le decía nada…

Y antes de que pudiese hablar, la burbuja se rompió, y Sasuke se dio media vuelta, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, si siquiera despedirse. Naruto se quedó ahí, de pie, contemplando el vacio, en silencio, con una extraña comezón en el pecho.

Después de unos segundos fue a la cocina a apagar la tetera, quedando por fin todo en silencio.

* * *

*La canción que toca Naruto es "Mr. Brightside - The killers".

* Für Elise, más conocido como "Para elisa – Beethoven".

**F**inalNotes: El título del cap viene de la canción que toca Naruto, que viene a significar algo así como "Señor positivo".


	4. Boyfriend

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . Angst . CRACKPAIRING Alert  
**28.N**otes: Nota **importante** al final, FAVOR DE LEER. Y gracias por comentar :3

A **chiidory**: Tu petición me halaga, y ya tengo pensado un _GaaNaru_ ¡Pronto lo publicaré! (:

* * *

Como un zombie, se levantó de la cama a mitad de la noche, con el estómago gruñendo y la garganta seca. Se había quedado tonteando hasta tarde con sus amigos y hacia un par de horas había llegado a casa, sin pasarse antes por la cocina.

Consecuencia: despertarse en la madrugada con un hambre atroz que le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, temiendo despertar a su padre, y se aventuró a caminar descalzo y de puntillas por el frío tatami que rechinaba debajo de sus pies. Cuando paso por la habitación de su padre, escuchó un extraño sonido que provenía del interior. Movido por la curiosidad, regresó sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, prestando atención a aquel ruido constante.

¿Estarían aun despiertos? ¿Por qué? Su padre debía levantarse temprano para trabajar.

Nuevamente el sonido y luego un susurro seguido de una risa suave.

Naruto miró a ambos lados del pasillo, verificando que ninguna luz se colase por las ventanas. Con cuidado, se arrodilló frente a la puerta, cerrando un ojo para observar por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta.

—_Uhm_… Sasuke…kun…

Se alejó lentamente de la puerta, como si la madera ardiese en llamas. Con la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas tostadas pintadas de un suave rosa, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino hacia la cocina, tratando de borrar la imagen mental de su padre acariciando el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, apenas cubierto por las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, susurrando bajito su nombre mientras lo besaba.

—Son pareja, son pareja, es normal… —se consoló a si mismo, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloreadas, negándose a ver a su padre como un pervertido que se acostaba con un menor de edad—. Aunque, eso es exactamente lo que es… —se detuvo de golpe, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para tirar de sus desordenados cabellos—. ¿A quien engaño? ¡Es un pervertido! —chilló en voz baja.

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**III. Boyfriend **

La pila de libros frente a él le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, y lo hizo arrugar la nariz con molestia. La biblioteca no era su ambiente, y no solo por la cantidad de libros, sino por lo insoportable de tener que permanecer en silencio todo el tiempo.

—Hoy continuaremos con logaritmos.

Pero _ella_ lo valía.

El de marcas en el rostro asintió, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, preguntándose como es que había tenido tanta suerte de tener de tutora a una chica tan guapa. Sakura le sonrió con ternura, peinándose con los dedos el largo cabello rosa que caía por sus hombros como cascada, llegándole casi a la cintura. Naruto no tenia ni idea de en que año se había teñido el cabello de ese curioso color, pero no podía evitar pensar que le quedaba de maravilla.

La chica se acomodó la blusa del uniforme, pulcramente limpia, alisándose la falda —ni tan larga ni tan corta— antes de tomar asiento junto al rubio. No era vanidosa, pero cuidaba su apariencia como toda una señorita.

—El siguiente examen es dentro de unos días, así que es la oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que has aprendido en estas semanas que he estado enseñándote. —la chica le guiño un ojo, alzando un pulgar. Naruto asintió torpemente, dispuesto a hacer que Sakura se sintiese orgullosa de él.

—¡B-Bien…!

Un par de horas después, ambos salían de la biblioteca. Sakura salía con una reluciente sonrisa y Naruto con una expresión de cansancio e inseguridad. La joven se despedido de él y tomó un camino distinto, mientras que el rubio se detuvo en el pasillo, apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer el suelo.

—Mi cabeza… —se pasó una mano por la frente, echándose algunos mechones rebeldes hacia atrás. Escucho pasos y como estos se detenían justo frente a él.

—¿Y esa cara?

Parpadeó, levantando, la cabeza y enfocando sus ojos claros en la expresión divertida en el rostro del insoportable de su "padrastro".

Su pulso se disparó y sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente. No podía evitar recordar lo que había visto la noche pasada.

—Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de tener una tutora. –resopló con molestia, tallándose los ojos y alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente—. Sakura es demasiado estricta, me duele la cabeza, y no solo de pensar tanto… —se sobo la nuca, donde la chica le había metido un par de golpes por andar distrayéndose.

—Pues tal vez eso es lo que necesitas. –el moreno se cruzó de brazos, sin perder la sonrisa burlona—. Eres hiperactivo, desordenado, distraído…

—Sí, sí, yo también te quiero. –Una suave carcajada escapó de los labios de Sasuke, quien luego le tendió una mano a Naruto para que se levantara. Este la tomo sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Vamos a comer? –pregunto una vez estuvo de pie a su lado, observando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Como quieras. –el sonido de un teléfono vibrando hizo que Sasuke respingara, antes de chasquear la lengua y meter la mano dentro de su bolsillo para revisar sus mensajes. Naruto entornó los ojos, queriendo leer el texto que parecía en la pequeña pantalla, pero el moreno guardo el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo justo después de leer el mensaje.

—¿Quien era?

—No es asunto tuyo. —cortó sin una pizca de delicadeza, logrando que el rubio arrugara la nariz con molestia. Este sonrió con diversión, antes de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke y rebuscar entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con su teléfono.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces? –Sasuke le dio un manotazo, tratando de que se alejara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Naruto ya tecleaba rápidamente y observaba con atención la pantalla. Sasuke extendió una mano hacia él, arrancándole el teléfono de las manos, dejando al rubio con expresión pensativa. Respirando agitado, el moreno revisó su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse nuevamente con aquel mensaje.

—¿Era tu padre?… —El moreno desvió la mirada, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada—. ¿Te… te escapaste de casa?

—No me escape. —masculló con rabia, volviendo la vista hacia Naruto—. Olvida lo que leíste. —Zanjó el asunto pisando con fuerza el suelo, logrando que el rubio compusiera una mueca de preocupación.

—Pero, Sasuke…

—Cierra la boca, ¿escuchaste? No debiste leer cosas privadas. —Naruto se avergonzó, bajando la vista y dándole la razón al otro. No había otra cosa que quisiera más que conocer un poco más sobre Sasuke, pero este se veía realmente ofendido en esa ocasión. No solo por la forma en que apretaba los labios, si no también por las chispas que despedían sus ojos.

Oscuros y tristes ojos…

—Lo siento… —Sasuke se dio la vuelta, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Naruto camino despacio hacia él—…es solo que nunca hablas de tu familia…

—No tengo familia.

Naruto detuvo sus pasos, levantando rápidamente la vista hacia la menuda espalda del moreno, abriendo mucho los ojos ante las palabras del otro.

—¿…Qué?

Girándose sobre sus pies, el de piel clara se acerco al rubio, lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharlo aunque estuviese hablando entre susurros.

—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 8 años, ¿contento? –Naruto parpadeo, sin poder creerse las palabras del otro—. Así que deja de tratar de indagar sobre mi vida, si estoy con tu padre es porque ahora quiero hacer una vida junto a él… —El rubio trago pesadamente, percatándose de la intensidad con la que el moreno había dicho esas palabras—. Aunque tenga que tener un hijastro idiota como tú…

—¡OYE! –se quejó el de ojos claros, sonrosándose un poco mientras alzaba un puño amenazador. La expresión del moreno se suavizo rápidamente, dando paso a una mirada cálida, que logro que el rubio se sonrojara más.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—N-No es nada. —colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, pasando de largo al moreno, quien arqueó una ceja—. Vamos a la cafetería, quiero comprar un panecillo.

—Debes dejar de comer tantas cosas dulces…

—Lo sé, lo sé, "_oto-chan_"… —se burló el rubio, girando un poco el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa al moreno, quien negó suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír con diversión.

Ya habían pasado tres meses, y no podía sentirse más cómodo de tener a Sasuke en su familia.

* * *

La chica de piel clara metió la mano dentro de su bolso, buscando entre su contenido el pequeño frasco con pastillas que había guardado en la mañana. Debía tomar una píldora antes de comer, pero ya habían pasado varios días desde que dejo de tomar su dosis diaria, cosa que le preocupaba.

Su pulso se acelero cuando se percato de que el frasco no se encontraba en su bolso. Se paso una mano por la frente perlada de sudor, acomodándose el flequillo. ¿Lo habría olvidado? No, ella recordaba haberlo guardado la noche anterior…

"Alguien lo tomó…", se mordió el labio y sus parpados temblaron. "Pero… ¿quién?"

—Hinata, ¿me oíste? —La chica respingó al escuchar la voz de su amigo tan cerca de su oído, girándose hacia este y topándose cara a cara con su rostro, compungido en una mueca de preocupación—. ¡Holaaaa! ¿Estas ahí?

—Lo siento… —la chica sonrió con timidez— ¿vamos a ver a Naruto?

—Sí, nos esta esperando junto a su "nuevo mejor amigo". –explicó Kiba con un dejo de molestia en su voz rasposa. No sabia disimular sus celos, cosa que hizo sonreír a la morena. De algún modo Kiba era bastante territorial, casi como un perro, gruñendo a quienes trataban de arrebatarles a sus personas valiosas. Hinata sabía que para él, Naruto era de sus mejores amigos (junto con Shino, quien ese día había faltado a la escuela) pues llevaban años juntos en la misma clase y se llevaban de maravilla. Que de pronto pasase más tiempo con un chico de otra clase lo irritaba—. Sigue sin caerme bien, creo que hay algo malo con ese tipo…

—No dijiste eso ayer… —Kiba le enseñó la lengua a su amiga con burla, metiendo luego las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando hacia la puerta. Hinata rió bajito, antes de tomar su almuerzo y seguirlo.

Fueron solo un par de pasos los que alcanzó a dar antes de precipitarse contra el suelo, soltando su obento y cayendo de rodillas, teniendo que apoyarse en las palmas de sus manos para no golpearse la cabeza.

—¡Hinata! —El castaño regresó sobre sus pasos al ver a su amiga caer de la nada—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó?—apoyó una mano en la espalda de la chica, viendo como esta se llevaba una mano al pecho, arrugando la tela de su blusa—. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

—No… no… está bien. —la joven alzó la vista, sonriéndole con tranquilidad, con la vista algo nublada y las mejillas sonrojadas a pesar de la palidez de su rostro. El castaño, aún preocupado, la ayudo a levantarse, alcanzándole después su almuerzo.

—¿Estas comiendo adecuadamente? Estos días has estado más débil de lo usual. –La morena desenvolvió su almuerzo, revisando que la comida no estuviese muy revuelta.

—Sí… no es nada, solo, solo fue un mareo. —Se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa, apretando fuertemente el obento entre sus manos—. Vamos a comer. –Su amigo resopló con molestia, desviando la mirada y ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Sostente de mi, y si aun te sientes mal, iremos a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? –la chica parpadeo confusa, sin atreverse a aceptar la ayuda de Kiba. El chico seguía con la mirada apartada, sonrojándose un poco al ver que la chica no respondía—. Joder, me gustan los animales, pero no tengo pulgas, Hinata. –El castaño enfocó sus ojos color chocolate en ella, sonriéndole con diversión, antes de empezar a reír. La chica terminó contagiándose de su risa y, un poco más tranquila, sostuvo el obento con una mano, mientras que la otra la usaba para aferrarse el brazo de su amigo.

Tal vez no se lo decía muy seguido, pero le estaba tremendamente agradecida por como este siempre la cuidaba.

A él y a Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" el solo pensar en él logro que se sonrojara, e inconscientemente se aferrara con un poco más de fuerza al brazo de su amigo, quien la observaba de soslayo con una expresión estoica. No se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber en quien estaba pensando. Llevaban varios años siendo un grupo muy unido y desde siempre su amiga había estado enamorada del rubio. Y a él no le molestaba, ni un poco. Seguían siendo solo buenos amigos.

* * *

El teléfono en su oficina no dejaba de sonar, y suspiró con cansancio al ver que se pasaría su descanso terminando de firmar algunos papeles y revisar los documentos que su asistente acababa de traerle.

El rubio se preguntó cuando su trabajo se volvió tan absorbente, y es que no recordaba la ultima vez que había llevado a su hijo de campamento, o se quedaban viendo películas hasta tarde mientras comían palomitas y conversaban animadamente de su día. Ni siquiera podía ir a dejarle flores su esposa acompañado de su pequeño –ya no tan pequeño—. Normalmente iba solo, y Naruto iba por su parte. Sus horarios en ocasiones estaban demasiado descoordinados.

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su acochado asiento en la oficina, quitándose los lentes para frotarse el puente de la nariz.

Aunque ahora que Sasuke estaba con el se sentía un poco mas tranquilo.

Abrió un pequeño cajón de su escritorio, sacando una fotografía enmarcada que tenia dentro, donde se podía ver a un Sasuke y Naruto mirándose con una expresión de molestia el uno al otro, pero al mismo tiempo, con cierta calidez en sus ojos. Había tomado esa fotografía sin que estos se dieran cuenta, pues cuando les había propuesto la idea de hacerse una fotografía, Naruto había puesto el grito en el cielo y Sasuke se había negado un firme "jamás".

Se sonrojó al recordar los suaves besos de su pareja antes de dormir, sus delgados y fríos labios curvándose antes de ocultar el rostro en su cuello, donde mordía suavemente antes de besarlo en la oreja. Tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no propasarse con este, pues Sasuke siempre se mostraba reacio al contacto directo entre sus pieles, aun cuando su cuerpo estuviese de acuerdo. Así, tenia que conformarse con dormir abrazado al joven y terso cuerpo de su pareja. Olfatear el perfume de sus cabellos azabaches y acariciar su pequeña espalda, colando las manos debajo de su camiseta y acariciando su pecho lampiño.

—¿Minato-san?

Parpadeó, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su secretaria.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El teléfono lleva un rato sonando, ¿quiere que conteste yo? –El rubio se sonrojo, negando suavemente. Se sentía avergonzado por perderse en sus indecorosos pensamientos en medio del trabajo.

—Solo estaba algo cansado, pero no te preocupes, yo contesto. –La joven asintió y desapareció por el marco de la puerta, dejando solo nuevamente al mayor. Este suspiro de nuevo, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacia varias horas, y extendió la mano hacia el teléfono.

* * *

El sonido del timbre que indicaba la salida nunca había sonado tan dulce. Naruto no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y gritar de alegría, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria, logrando que sus compañeros de clases rieran con fuerza. Por suerte, el maestro que acababa de dar la clase era comprensivo, y no pareció ofenderse por su excesiva muestra de alivio.

—Espero que en el próximo examen saques una nota aceptable, Naruto. –advirtió Iruka, el maestro favorito del rubio y quien mejor lo comprendía—. Tengo mucha fe en ti.

—Prometo no decepcionarlo, ¡me he estado esforzando!—Naruto se golpeó el pecho, hablando con seguridad, para después llevarse las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Ya vera como apruebo todas las materias.

—Confió en ti, después de todo tienes a una gran tutora y una muy buena influencia. –el rubio ladeo el rostro, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión zorruna—. Hablo de Sasuke, he visto que pasas mucho tiempo con él.

—Se equivoca sensei, YO soy la buena influencia de ese amargado. –corrigió, señalándose con el pulgar y riendo con seguridad. Su maestro negó suavemente, sonriendo—. Bueno, ya me voy o no alcanzare al idiota. ¡Hasta mañana, Iruka-sensei!

—Nos vemos. –el rubio salió rápidamente del aula, arrastrando su mochila por los pasillos de la escuela y esquivando a uno que otro compañero de clase. Cuando llego a su casillero, se sorprendió al no ver al moreno, quien normalmente lo esperaba ahí para que fueran juntos a la parada del autobús.

Regreso por el pasillo, buscando a Sasuke en su salón de clases, pero este ya se encontraba vacio. Le preguntó a un grupo de chicas si habían visto al amargado, a lo que estas contestaron que se había ido antes de que sonase la campana porque se sentía mal. Preocupado, Naruto corrió hasta la enfermería, sin encontrarse con Sasuke.

—¿Dónde estará ese idiota? –saco su celular, tecleando un rápido mensaje de texto mientras caminaba a la salida de la escuela. No tardo en recibir una respuesta.

"No me esperes, ve a casa, te veo al rato".

—¡Que idiota! —apretó el teléfono con molestia, arrugando las cejas al ver que había corrido por nada. Guardo su celular y se limpió el sudor de la frente, cruzando por fin el enrejado de la escuela y emprendiendo su solitario camino a la parada—. Si me hubiera avisado me habría regresado con Kiba. –Se colgó la mochila al hombro, caminando a paso rápido, renegando una y otra vez por lo desconsiderado que era el moreno.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio al hombre que caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya, con quien impacto de frente. Este jadeo por el susto, llamando la atención del rubio, que solo alcanzo a ver el pecho de este, pues era un poco más alto. Palideció al ver que se trataba de un hombre con traje, por lo que seguro era algún empresario.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho señor! —Alzó las manos a modo de disculpa, cerrando los ojos por inercia—. No veía por donde iba…

—¿Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto? –El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendiéndose de que aquel extraño supiese su nombre. Alzó la vista para verificar si se trataba de algún conocido, y se quedó sin aliento al ver unos ojos oscuros y rasgados observándolo con intensidad.

—¿…S-Sasuke?

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, tomando fuertemente al rubio por los hombros y acercándolo a su persona, logrando que el menor se sonrojara un poco.

—Entonces lo conoces, tú conoces a Sasuke. –Naruto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para después volver a mirar al hombre. Este debía estar en la veintena, no solo por su ropa de ejecutivo, sino también por los rasgos maduros en su rostro. Unas marcadas orejas debajo de sus ojos y el cabello lacio atado en una coleta baja le daban un aire de madurez que Sasuke no poseía.

—Usted no es Sasuke…

—Por favor. —El joven entornó la mirada, deslizando sus manos por los brazos del rubio, hasta llegar a sus manos, sosteniéndolas con algo de fuerza—. Acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo.

Naruto, sin pensárselo dos veces, asintió con energía, aceptando la invitación de aquel extraño.

* * *

Dentro de la colorida fuente de soda y con un batido de chocolate justo al frente, las inseguridades del rubio desaparecieron tan rápido como el contenido dentro del vaso que bebía.

—¡Es delicioso! —Naruto se limpió los restos de crema batida en sus labios con el dorso de su mano, sonriendo abiertamente—. Muchas gracias… eh…

—Itachi. –El moreno le sonrió, dejando la taza de café que bebía sobre la mesa para tenderle una mano a su acompañante—. Creo que debí presentarme antes de obligarte a que me acompañases a la fuerza. Lo siento mucho…

—Vamos, no fue a la fuerza, tampoco es que me opusiera mucho. –tranquilizo el otro, apretando la mano que le era ofrecida—. Tú… querías hablar sobre Sasuke… eso significa que…

—Sí. –El de ojos oscuros bajo la vista hacia el café negro que tenía en sus manos, antes de darle un sorbo, sin hacer el menor ruido—. Mi nombre completo es Uchiha Itachi. Soy hermano de Sasuke.

—¡Lo sabía! –El rubio golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño, dándose la razón a si mismo—. Son muy parecidos, al menos físicamente… —rió.

—Lo sé. –El mayor curvó los labios, una triste sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente lograban arrancarle sonrisas fugaces y sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho—. Desde pequeños, nos confundía mucho… incluso aunque yo fuese un par de años mayor que Sasuke.

—Y dime, ¿de que querías hablar? –Naruto tomó una de las galletas que había sobre la mesa, dándole una mordida. Itachi compuso una mueca de preocupación, aun con la vista baja—. ¿Estas bien?

—Sí… —suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. Tal vez suene extraño, y hasta me apena decirlo, pero… te he estado observando, y por lo que sé, pasas mucho tiempo con mi hermano… ¿tu sabes donde esta viviendo?

Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro, cruzándose después de brazos.

—Lo sabía, el escapó de casa.

—Algo así… —completo Itachi, bastante avergonzado. El rubio sonrió, tratando de trasmitirle la calma que necesitaba.

—Esta viviendo conmigo, desde hace como 3 meses. –El mayor alzo la vista, esperanzado, dibujando lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro—. Te aseguro que esta muy bien, ese bastardo es algo engreído, pero no hemos tenido problemas.

—Muchas gracias. –El moreno se atrevió a tomar una de las galletas dulces que había sobre la mesa, remojándola después en su café y llevándosela a la boca—. No tenía ni idea de donde buscarlo, porque no tiene muchos amigos. Me comunicaba con sus profesores y estos me aseguraban que no faltaba a clases y se veía muy bien. –con una servilleta se limpio los restos de azúcar en los labios, mostrando una elegancia que dejo a Naruto atontado. Ahora ya sabia que la elegancia los Uchiha la llevaban en las venas—. Cuando lo llamaba no contestaba y solo se comunicaba conmigo por mensajes de texto. –Naruto recordó la expresión de Sasuke cada vez que su teléfono sonaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? No le costaba nada contestar—. Lo único que me decía era "estoy bien", ni siquiera una dirección donde buscarlo. Tenía que dejarle el dinero a la subdirectora y ella se lo entregaba.

—Si llevas tanto tiempo sin saber de él, ¿por qué no llamaste a la policía? ¿O por qué no lo buscaste durante clases y te lo llevaste contigo?

—Hacer algún escándalo solo hubiera provocado que Sasuke me odiase más de lo que ya lo hace. –Itachi cerró los ojos lentamente, ocultando detrás de sus parpados sus irises color ébano—. Eso es lo que menos quiero… no podría soportarlo. Es toda la familia que me queda... —Naruto entonces pudo confirmar lo que le había dicho el moreno: No tenían padres-

—¡Pues entonces vamos a hablar con él! —Levantándose de su asineto y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, se dirigó al Uchiha—. Sasuke seguro ya se fue a mi casa, podrás hablar con él ahí.

—No… —Itachi apretó los labios, desviando la mirada—. Por ahora, me basta con saber donde vive. No estoy muy seguro de si quiera verme. –Naruto ladeo el rostro, sin entender porque el moreno no luchaba un poco más para recuperar a su hermano. ¿Tan mal se llevaban?—. Aunque, me gustaría agradecer a tus padres por alojarlo en tu casa. –volvió la vista hacia el de piel morena, sonriendo quedamente—. Fue arriesgado, pero aun así aceptaron ayudarlo.

—Oh… —Naruto se sonrojó, desviando ahora él la mirada, sin atreverse a ver a los ojos al hermano mayor de su "padrastro". Itachi seguramente no tenia ni idea de la relación entre su padre y Sasuke—. Hay… hay algo que deberías saber. –El Uchiha llamo a la camarera, pidiendo la cuenta—. Veras, mi mamá falleció hace años, cuando nací.

—Lo siento mucho. –expresó sinceramente el moreno.

—No pasa nada. –Naruto le resto importancia, agitando una mano y sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Te digo esto porque… pues… —ahí venia la parte difícil. ¿Cómo decirlo? Tal vez solo debía soltarlo y esperar lo mejor—. Mi… mi padre lleva muchos años sin relacionarse con nadie, es decir, sin ninguna pareja. Y luego conoció a Sasuke y… —empezó a sudar, sin atreverse a ver a los ojos al moreno, quien lo observaba con atención—… se llevaron muy bien. Realmente bien, de hecho, se agradaron mucho. –soltó una risita nerviosa, rascándose la mejilla—. Ellos… ellos se gustaron… –el recuerdo de la noche anterior, los susurros ahogados y tenues jadeos que inundaban la habitación, todo eso provoco que se sonrojara hasta las orejas—. Por eso Sasuke vive con nosotros, porque ambos se gustan, son… son pareja. Sasuke… —trago pesadamente—… es el novio de mi padre.

Cuando acabo de hablar, se aventuró a volver la vista hacia Itachi, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y labios entreabiertos. Naruto suspiro con cansancio, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento…

—Te llevare a tu casa, Naruto-kun. –El rubio se froto el rostro, tratando de quitarse el bochorno. Asintió despacio, siguiendo al moreno hasta la salida y luego subiéndose a su auto.

El camino hacia su casa fue silencioso, cosa que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Seguro la noticia lo había perturbado bastante, y lo entendía, él había reaccionado de forma parecida. Pero era mejor que se enterara por él que por accidente.

—Aquí es… —se detuvieron en la acera del frente, desde donde se podría apreciar la pequeña casa del rubio. La fachada era algo antigua, y la pintura azul necesitaba retocarse, pero se veía cálida, alegre y bien iluminada—. Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo…

La puerta de su casa se abrió, y un rubio salió ahogando un bostezo, caminando con los ojos entreabiertos hacia el enrejado, abriéndolo para salir y revisar el buzón de color azul que había en el patio.

—¿Él es tu padre? —preguntó Itachi, con la mirada fija en el rubio que hojeaba la correspondencia con calma. Naruto alternó la vista entre su padre e Itachi, preguntándose que pasaba por la mente del de piel clara. Su expresión era calmada, pero al mismo tiempo, intimidante.

—Eh… sí…

La puerta del auto se abrió de golpe, e Itachi se bajo tan rápido que para cuando Naruto se percato de lo que ocurría este ya había cruzado la pista y se plantaba frente a tu padre, quien se quedó pasmado al encontrarse con alguien tan físicamente parecido a Sasuke.

Naruto se bajo del auto, observando como intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, justo antes de que Itachi le plantase un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a su padre.

—¡Ouch! –Naruto cerró los ojos cuando un segundo golpe fue lanzado a la boca del estómago de su progenitor, quien no hizo nada para defenderse.

—¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso? –pregunto irritado el moreno, respirando agitadamente antes de encajar otro golpe en el estomago de aquel hombre—. ¡Es un niño! –Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, sin atreverse a interrumpir el violento dialogo entre esos dos—. ¡Tiene solo 15 años, 15!

Minato, quien cayó al suelo después de un golpe, se frotó la mejilla, limpiándose la sangre que escurría por la comisura de su labio. Alzó la vista hacia el moreno, observándolo con ojos brillosos.

—Yo realmente lo quiero.

—¡Es mentira! —rugió nuevamente el Uchiha, apretando fuertemente los puños—. ¡Usted no tiene ni idea de con que clase de persona esta tratando! ¡Solo se aprovecha de él!

—¡Itachi! –llamó Naruto, tomando del brazo al Uchiha—. ¡Ya basta, Sasuke podría oírte!

Y como por arte de magia, el susodicho se asomó por la puerta de la casa al escuchar el escándalo, palideciendo al ver la escena que se suscitaba.

—¡Minato-san! —Se acercó rápidamente a su pareja, arrodillándose a su lado para examinar su rostro. Arrugó las cejas al ver los golpes, alzando luego la vista hacia su hermano—. ¿Él… él le hizo esto?

—Sasuke-kun, no…

—Largo de aquí. –ordeno el menor, con la mandíbula apretada—. No quiero verte, ¡largo!

—Sasuke…

—¡LARGO! –ordenó por ultima vez, lanzándole una mirada iracunda a su hermano, que le heló la sangre hasta al mismo Naruto. El de cabello largo entreabrió los labios, sin estar muy seguro de que decir para calmar a Sasuke, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia su auto. El de ojos claros lo observó alejarse, sintiendo algo de pena por él, para después volver la vista hacia Sasuke y su padre, quienes se observaban con preocupación.

* * *

Acercó el algodón al labio partido, para limpiar la herida, arrancándole un gemido de dolor al mayor.

—Tranquilo… —pidió Sasuke en voz bajita, entornando los ojos—. Necesito limpiar la herida, no puede ir así al trabajo.

—Lo sé. –Minato tomó la mano de Sasuke, acariciando su palma con el pulgar—. El solo estar contigo me hace sentir bien…

Sasuke curvó los labios en una sonrisa sincera, limpiando muy despacio el labio hinchado del rubio. Naruto los observaba con cansancio, cruzando los brazos y dejándose caer en el sofá. El moreno se giro hacia el, dedicándole una mirada severa.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada por ayudarlo? ¿Qué no ves como lo dejó?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? –el rubio se señalo a si mismo, componiendo una mueca de incredulidad—. Si, tienes razón. Tu hermano debió golpearlo más fuerte.

—¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! –Sasuke se levantó de golpe, soltando la pomada que cayó al suelo alfombrado, haciendo un ruido sordo—. ¿Estas diciendo que tu padre…?

—¡Sí! ¡Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo! –contestó altivo el de ojos azules, alzando el mentón—. Papá tenía muy bien merecida esa paliza, y tal vez hasta una peor. Es decir, ¿Cómo se sentiría si yo me liara con un viejo y me fuera a vivir con él sin decirle nada?

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, con el labio temblándole. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no cabía en su cabeza…

—¿Cómo puedes…?

—Basta. –Minato tomo suavemente de la muñeca a su pareja, para que esta le prestara atención—. Sasuke-kun, él tiene razón. Merecía estos golpes. –sonrió, transmitiéndole algo de tranquilidad al moreno—. Entiendo a que se refiere Naruto. –observo a su hijo, logrando que este suspirara con cansancio.

—Es decir… debe haberse sentido muy mal de tan solo imaginar que tú y Sasuke… —trago pesadamente—. Es decir, que compartan la cama y hagan esas cosas…

—¿Qué cosas? –pregunto hastiado el moreno, liberándose del agarre de su pareja y acercándose al rubio—. ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

—Por favor no finjas, ayer en la noche los vi… —confesó el rubio, bajando la mirada—. Por accidente… los vi… haciendo "eso"… —hizo un puchero, rascándose la nuca—. Y si a mi me irritó bastante, ya me imagino como debió haberse sentido Itachi…

Minato y Sasuke observaban con los ojos muy abiertos al menor, sin atreverse a hablar.

—Tu padre nunca ha hecho "eso" conmigo. —Naruto enfoco sus ojos azules en el moreno, sorprendiéndose al ver sus mejillas tenuemente coloreadas—. Él sabe que aun soy menor de edad, y yo no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa. –aclaró, desviando la mirada—. Él nunca se ha propasado conmigo…

—¿Enserio? –Naruto paso su vista de Sasuke hacia su padre, quien también se había sonrojado—. ¿Tú y Sasuke nunca han…?

—No… —aseguró el mayor, frotándose las manos—. Respeto a Sasuke… me gusta, pero… es aun muy joven para esas cosas.

Los tres se sumergieron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que finalmente Naruto soltó una risita, que terminó convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, llevándose las manos al estomago, tratando de controlar la risa, hasta que Sasuke se acerco a el y le golpeo fuerte en la cabeza.

—¡Oye, eso duele! –dijo entre risas, sobándose la cabeza, observando con ojos entrecerrados al de piel nacarada, quien apretaba los labios con molestia.

—No es gracioso… tu padre no merecía esos golpes.

—Te equivocas, aun si ustedes no han tenido relaciones, sigue siendo un pervertido por compartir la cama contigo. –Explicó Naruto, alzando un dedo acusador y señalando a su padre, quien desviaba la mirada apenado—. Y si me disculpan, me retiró a mi habitación. —Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, despidiéndose de su padre con una mano—. Cierren bien la puerta la próxima vez. –pidió antes de perderse por el pasillo, dejando a la pareja a solas.

Sasuke resopló con molestia, pasándose una mano por la frente sudorosa, girándose hacia el mayor, quien se curaba a si mismo con un trozo de algodón.

—Déjeme ayudarlo.

—Esta bien, puedo hacerlo solo. –Sasuke insistió y le arrebato el algodón, limpiando otro golpe en su quijada—. ¿Piensas hablar con tu hermano?

—No. –sentenció con molestia—. Y no hable más de él, por favor.

Minato alejó el algodón con el que Sasuke limpiaba sus heridas, tomándolo por la muñeca para detener cualquier movimiento.

—Desde que llegaste, no me inmiscuí en tu vida. Te respeto y respeto tu privacidad. –El de ojos negros afilo la mirada, viendo por donde iba la conversación—. Pero creo que si tienes un hermano que se preocupa tanto por mi, deberías hablar con él, y decirle que esta pasando…

—No me importa Itachi, ni nada relacionado con mi familia. –Acercó el rostro hacia el adulto, rozando sus labios—. Ahora usted es mi familia, es todo lo que necesito.

—Sasuke… —quiso rebatir, explicarle que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero al sentir el contacto de los labios vírgenes del otro todo pensamiento racional abandono su cabeza, perdiéndose en las caricias y suspiros entrecortados del moreno. Sintió las pequeñas manos del otro obligándolo a recostarse sobre el mueble, y como se montaba sobre sus caderas, besándolo con insistencia, hundiendo la lengua en su boca.

—Vamos… —le mordió la boca, y Minato pensó que iba a enloquecer—. Vamos a su habitación…

El mayor colocó las manos en la cintura del otro, obligándolo a alejarse un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, con los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, tentándolo. Minato le sonrió con calma, apretando con algo de fuerza su cintura, incorporándose para poder abrazar el cuerpo delgado del otro, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

—Puedo esperar… —le susurró, inspirando profundamente antes de suspirar con tranquilidad—. Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario…

—Minato-san…

—Así que… no te precipites… —acarició la mata de cabello puntiagudo del más joven, quien cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer—. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo necesario. —Sasuke sintió un beso en una de sus sienes, y luego como el mayor lo ayudaba a levantarse—. ¿Me traes algo de beber? —pidió el rubio, acariciando el rostro del menor con devoción, besando después una de sus manos. Sasuke asintió, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina, dejando un minuto a solas a su pareja.

Cuando Minato constató que Sasuke había salido, se permitió suspirar con cansancio, frotándose el rostro. Observó de reojo sus pantalones, sintiendo la presión en su entrepierna.

—Eso estuvo cerca…

* * *

Con una chamarra roja y unos jeans rasgados, Naruto camino con calma haia la puerta de su casa, pasando de largo por la sala.

—¿Iras a algún lado, hijo?

El rubio se detuvo, enfocando sus ojos en su padre, quien lo observaba por sobre su hombro.

—Vuelvo en un par de horas, Kiba quiere que lo acompañe a comprar un videojuego. –Se acerco al mayor, rodeando el mueble para verlo de frente. Se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke acurrucado en el sillón, reposando su cabeza en las piernas de su padre—. ¿Está dormido?

—Sí… hoy fue un día algo intenso. –Minato acaricio la cabellera oscura de Sasuke, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Este gruñó bajito, frotándose la boca con el dorso de su mano—. Parece un gatito… ¿no crees?

—¿Por lo huraño y creído? —bromeó Naruto, acuclillándose frente a Sasuke, observando con diversión su expresión calmada. Su padre rió, continuando con las caricias sobre la cabeza del moreno—. Sus pestañas son tan largas como las de una chica.

—Ya déjalo, Naruto. –pidió el mayor, aguantando la risa—. Si te escucha te matará.

—¿No es acaso un halago? –Insistió el rubio, rozando con los dedos las pestañas del otro, tentando su suerte, dibujando una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro—. Ponle un vestido y luciría exactamente como una… ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! –Minato observo con la mandíbula desencajada como su hijo se echaba hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Bajo la vista hacia su pareja, quien tenia los ojos abiertos y la mano extendida.

—¿Sasuke-kun? –este se giró el rostro hacia él, observándolo desde abajo con una expresión somnolienta. Parecía no haber despertado completamente.

—¡Me araño, me araño! —Se quejó el rubio, soplándose el brazo, donde tres marcas se podía apreciar en la piel morena—. ¡Ardeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —apretó los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con escarpársele—. ¡Te voy a matar, bastardo estúpido!

Sasuke volvió a ver al menor, parpadeando antes de bostezar y volver a acurrucarse en las piernas de su pareja, logrando que una vena saltara con insistencia en la frente del de ojos azules y su voz se tornara grave—. _Temeeeeeeee_…

—Naruto, ya basta. —advirtió su padre, alzando una mano cuando vio que este amenazaba con darle un golpe a su pareja—. Tú empezaste, así que te aguantas.

—¡Pero papá!

—Sin peros. –Minato hablaba mientras acariciaba la cabellera negra del moreno—. ¿No decías que planeaba salir con tus amigos? –Naruto arrugó la nariz, asintiendo con energía—. Pues ten cuidado al cruzar la calle y no vuelvas muy tarde.

—Hasta las 2, ya sé, ya sé. —metió las manos dentro de sus pantalones, alejándose de la sala y caminando hasta la entrada, dedicándole una mirada iracunda al moreno, quien entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió con mofa—. ¡Papá!

—Sasuke, no sigas su juego… —habló severo el mayor, logrando que el moreno pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de volver a cerrarlos—. ¿Contento, hijo?

—Algo. —abrió la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza y despidiéndose desde afuera—. ¡Te veo al rato!

—¡Cuídate! –Minato sonrió mientras agitaba una mano, despidiéndose de su hijo por la ventana—. ¿Quieres ir a dormir, Sasuke-kun? –El moreno giró el rostro hacia su pareja, recostándose boca arriba para poder hablar cómodamente.

—¿A dónde va?

—Con sus amigos… —encogió los hombros, sonriendo con pena—. Seguro a casa de Kiba o Shino. —Alzó la vista, tratando de recordar—. Ya debes de haberte dado cuenta: Un viernes cada mes salen en grupo a ver películas y esas cosas.

—Ayer también regreso tarde…

—Lo sé, recuérdame castigarlo, tiene prohibido eso un día de semana, excepto los viernes. —Soltó una risa suave y se inclinó para besar a Sasuke, quien no cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Estaba demasiado cansado hasta para eso—. Deberías ir con él un día de estos. Aunque admito que me gusta que seas hogareño.

—Prefiero quedarme con usted. –soltó de pronto el moreno, extendiendo las manos hacia los las mejillas sonrojadas de su pareja, deslizando por la piel blanca—. Pero si así puedo molestar a Naruto…

—Sasuke… —susurró el de ojos claros, frunciendo el ceño con fingida molestia—. No deberían pelear tanto, me gusta que se lleven bien.

—Creo que lo hacemos. —se examinó las uñas, percatándose de los restos de piel en estas—. De algún modo… aunque no me gustó que le dijera a mi hermano donde estaba.

—No le dijiste que era un secreto, de hecho no le has contado nada… —entrecerró los ojos—. Ni a él ni a mi…

—Lo siento. –Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, suspirando—. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Bien. –Minato le palmeó los muslos para que se levantara, y este así lo hizo, levantándose pesadamente de su cálido refugio—. Vayamos a dormir… mañana será otro día.

—Sí… —extendiendo los brazos hacia el mayor, le rodeó el cuello, parándose de puntas para poder besarlo en los labios—. Te espero. –le susurró bajito, con su cálido aliento rozando los labios del rubio. Este asintió, embobado, dejando ir a Sasuke primero.

* * *

Pateó la lata de cerveza con fuerza, hasta que esta fue a dar varios metros adelante, golpeando uno de los columpios del parque.

—¿Entonces Hinata esta bien?

—Espero, bueno, así lo dijo ella. –explico Kiba, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sabes que no habla mucho. Y ahora que no estas habla menos.

—Lo siento, se que he estado algo distraído. –se disculpo el rubio—. Shino falto a clases, supongo que eso no ayudo.

—Creo que esta empeorando. –Naruto volvió la vista hacia su amigo, quien se había sentado en la vereda y apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas—. Se desmaya mas seguido, tengo que llevarla a la enfermería en pleno receso. No tengo idea de que ocurre…

Naruto se acercó a su amigo, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Siempre ha sido así, si ella no quiere hablar no hay nada que podamos hacer. –El castaño le sonrió con cansancio—. Tal vez si empiezas a salir con ella…

—Ni de broma. –Se levantó y alzo las palmas de las manos hacia su amigo—. No tengo interés en acabar con nuestra amistad por un capricho. Ya sabes que ella me gusta solo como amiga.

—Captado. –El rubio hizo un saludo militar, para después soltar una carcajada—. Vamos de una vez a la casa de Shino, que sus padres se enojan si entramos muy tarde.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por escucharme. —soltó sinceramente el castaño, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su amigo, que lo hizo toser—. ¿Y tu cuando te lanzas sobre Sakura?

—Cuando saque un diez en matemáticas. –Apostó el rubio, alzando la vista hacia arriba, donde la luna brillaba con intensidad y las estrellas refulgían como luciérnagas en el cielo nocturno—. Si insisto se que lograra verme como ve a Sasuke.

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeé? –Kiba se detuvo de golpe, observando con una expresión de total asombro al rubio—. ¿A Sakura le gusta Sasuke y aun así es tu amigo? ¡Hombre, te respeto! –-soltó con sinceridad el otro—. ¿Y como estas tan seguro que lo lograras?

—Él nunca se fijaría en ella. —Afirmó con seguridad, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho—. A Sasuke ya le gusta otra persona, así que…

—¡¿Enserio? –El castaño lo rodeo por los hombros, acercándose a su amigo—. Anda, ¡dime quien es!

Naruto continuó con la vista fija en el cielo, desviándola después hacia su amigo. Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, antes de hablar muy bajito y separando las silabas.

—Se-cre-to. —Le enseñó la lengua al castaño, quien arrugó las cejas—. Jamás te lo diré, así que no insistas. –Kiba apretó los labios, soltando a su amigo.

—Como sea, debe ser toda una joya, ¿no?

Naruto sonrió, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

—Tiene un buen gusto, uno muy bueno… eso te lo aseguro. —agregó el de piel morena, recordando a su padre.

"Si mi padre logró gustarle a alguien como Sasuke, seguramente hasta yo puedo gustarle a Sakura", se dijo a sí mismo, inyectándose el valor suficiente como para seguir hacia adelante, con la vista fija en su meta.

* * *

**F**inal notes:_ Recuerden que dejar un review es la mejor forma de agradecer, so: Comentarios? rage? love?_


	5. Makes me wonder

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . **ANGST** . CRACKPAIRING Alert  
**28.N**otes: Un acercamiento más entre los protagonistas :3 _Gracias por los comentarios del cap anterior_!_  
_

* * *

La primera vez que Naruto vio discutir a su padre y a Sasuke, fue cuando este ya llevaba 4 meses viviendo con ellos. En otras circunstancias, hubiese sido algo difícil de recordar, pero el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose y el alarido de dolor que escucho aquella mañana era algo que jamás olvidaría.

Ese día Naruto se levantó rápidamente de la cama, casi tropezando y cayendo al suelo cuando se enredó con las sabanas. Salió de su habitación y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto que compartían Sasuke y su padre, abriendo la puerta de golpe, sin siquiera haber tocado antes.

—¡…papá!

Sus ojos tiritaron cuando se vio reflejado en los pedazos de vidrio que se encontraban esparcidos todo el suelo. Por inercia, buscó la confortante mirada de su padre, encontrándolo de pie, con los brazos medio extendidos hacia el frente, como si hubiese estado tratando de agarrar algo.

Y ese algo debía de ser Sasuke.

—¡¿Pero que rayos pasó? –Naruto se acercó rápidamente al moreno, quien se encontraba junto al espejo roto. Diminutas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su mano -que estaba cerrada sobre un pequeño cuaderno- cayendo sobre un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo—. ¡Sasuke, tu mano…!

—Estoy bien… —Naruto apenas escuchó lo que había dicho, y es que hablaba con la cabeza gacha y apenas moviendo la boca. El trigueño lo tomó suavemente por el brazo, revisando la herida, ignorando la forma tan desesperada con la que Sasuke clavaba sus dedos en aquel cuaderno, como si temiese que se lo arrebataran.

—Oh rayos, rayos… —El rubio se giró hacia su padre, con la mirada temblorosa. Nunca le había gustado ver sangre—. Tenemos vendas, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no sabes primeros auxilios? –Volvió la vista hacia Sasuke, quien continuaba con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriendo su mirada—. ¿T-Te duele mucho? —Sasuke negó suavemente, sin hablar. Naruto empezaba a ponerse nervioso—. ¡Sasuke…!

—No es nada, Naruto... –repitió bajito, alzando la vista lo suficiente como para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad a Naruto. Pero en lugar de tranquilizarlo, aquella mirada vacía solo logró perturbarlo más—. Deja de mirarme así, estoy bien.

—¡Pero mira como estas sangrando! –Naruto volvió a ver a su padre, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada—. Papá, vamos al hospital. —El mayor pareció no escucharlo, pues continuaba con la vista fija en Sasuke—. ¡PAPÁ!

—Sí… sí… —Minato tembló cuando escuchó el grito de su hijo, reaccionando por fin y acercándose a Sasuke muy despacio. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, trató de colocar la mano sobre su hombro, pero este rápidamente se lo quito de un manotazo.

—¡No te acerques! —advirtió el moreno, clavando su mirada fría en Minato, logrando que este se encogiera sobre si mismo.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor…

—…no vuelvas a tocarme, traidor.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, soltando a Sasuke cuando este tiró suavemente de su brazo para que lo dejara libre, acercándose a la cama para recoger una mochila y meter dentro el cuaderno con la cubierta manchada de sangre. Luego se lo colgó al hombro y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ninguno de los rubios intentaron detenerlo. Naruto se giró confundido hacia su padre, arrugando las cejas cuando lo observó llorar silenciosamente mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

—Papá… ¿qué sucedió? —El mayor negó suavemente, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, sin querer que su hijo lo viese llorar. El menor suspiró cansado, paseando su mirada por la habitación, sin entender completamente que había pasado, estremeciéndose con las gotas de sangre que habían salpicado sobre el suelo.

Tal vez había sido ese el momento en que la frágil mente de Sasuke había empezado a resquebrajarse.

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**Track 5:** Makes me wonder

—¡Buenos días!

El de mejillas marcadas alzó la vista, sonriendo internamente cuando se encontró con un bonito par de ojos esmeraldas y brillantes observándolo.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! –saludó con voz alta, levantándose de su asiento y devolviéndole la sonrisa, un tano mas cohibido —. ¿Hoy me ayudaras con la tarea? –-pidió juntando las palmas de sus manos, cabizbajo—. La verdad que no entiendo muy bien la clase de Kakashi-sensei.

—Venía a hablarte precisamente de eso, tengo que reunirme con unas compañeras y no podre ayudarte con la tarea después de clases. –le explico tranquilamente, con expresión preocupada—. Pero, si quieres, puedo ayudarte durante el almuerzo. –ofreció volviendo a sonreír.

Naruto se rascó el mentón, preguntándose si estaría bien llevar a Sakura consigo. Ese día tenía planeado hablar con Sasuke sobre lo que ocurrió en casa durante la mañana, pero necesitaba hacerlo a solas.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero tengo algo importante que hacer durante el almuerzo. –La chica afilo la mirada, mostrándose aparentemente resentida. Y no era para menos, era ella quien ayudaba a Naruto sin pedir nada a cambio—. ¡De verdad lo siento!

—De acuerdo. —La chica encogió los hombros, cerrando los ojos con pesadez—. Podemos estudiar otro día. Solo recuerda esforzarte mucho, ¿bien? –pidió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y dándose media vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

Naruto la observó embobado, sintiendo el ambiente ligero y cálido, como si tan solo haberla visto sonreír hubiese sido suficiente para hacer florecer a los botones de cerezo que colgaban traviesamente de las ramas de uno de los árboles en el patio de la escuela.

Segundos después sonó la campana del receso, Naruto se despidió amablemente de Kiba, ignorando las quejas de este por dejarlos de lado de nuevo, y corrió fuera del salón de clases hacía las escaleras, tomando el obento con una de sus manos, esquivando hábilmente a la gente que salía de otras clases.

Corrió escaleras arriba, respirando aceleradamente, rogando internamente porque Sasuke estuviese arriba esperándolo, como llevaba haciendo desde hacia varios meses.

—¡Sasuke!

Su mirada añil chispeo bajo los tenues rayos de sol que iluminaban la azotea de la escuela, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Se cubrió parcialmente la vista esperando adaptarse a la luz, sonriendo abiertamente cuando por fin visualizo a la persona que buscaba sentada junto al enrejado, comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo. Este alzó la vista, enfocando sus ojos negros e intensos sobre el rubio.

—Te tardabas…

Naruto entornó los ojos, acentuando aun más su sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente en paz.

—Fuiste muy cruel, no me esperaste para ir juntos a la escuela. –bromeó en tono juguetón, trotando hacia el moreno y sentándose a su lado. Curioso, examino su mano, cubierta por un vendaje.

—Ya estas bastante grandecito para tomar el bus por ti mismo. –Sasuke acerco un onigiri a sus labios, cerrando los ojos, dándole una pequeña mordida. Entreabrió los ojos, y observo de soslayo al rubio, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima—. ¿Qué?

—¿Quién te curó?

—Nadie, yo lo hice.

—¡Debiste dejar que mi padre…! –tan solo una mirada fría por parte de Sasuke fue suficiente para que Naruto callara, desviando la mirada avergonzado, apretando los labios—. Bien, no lo mencionaré.

—Más te vale.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Naruto abrió la bolsa de plástico dentro de la cual traía su almuerzo, sacando una botella de jugo de frutas y unos panecillos rellenos. No había tenido tiempo para prepararse algo de comer, y honestamente le costaba preparar algo comestible –excepto ramen- así que resultaba más cómodo comprar algo de la cafetería—. ¿Solo comerás eso?

—¿Qué más podría comer? —rasgó la envoltura de un panecillo, dándole varios mordidas hasta llenarse la boca. Balbuceó cosas sin sentido, haciendo gestos exagerados, arrancándole una fugaz sonrisa al moreno, quien coloco una mano –la que estaba lastimada— sobre la mejilla del otro, presionando.

—Traga antes de hablar, idiota.

Los ojos azules se entornaron con suspicacia, escapando luego de la mirada del otro. Naruto termino de comer y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, dándole después un trago a su refresco. Llevó su mirada clara hacia el cielo, sintiendo la suave caricia del viento en el rostro.

—¿No piensas contarme nada?

—No es asunto…

—…tuyo. Lo sé, lo sé. —El rubio hizo un puchero, mirando resentido al de ojos oscuros. Sasuke tenía la mirada al frente, como si estuviese viendo a la nada. Doblo una de sus piernas extendidas en el suelo, apoyando la planta del pie sobre el piso y una de sus brazos sobre su rodilla. El trigueño sintió la necesidad de tomar el brazo del moreno y examinar detenidamente su brazo, temiendo que tal vez no se hubiese curado correctamente. ¿Acaso sabia primeros auxilios? ¿Qué tal si la herida se infectaba? No quería ni imaginarse a Sasuke teniendo alguna marca permanente en su brazo, su piel era muy blanca y seguramente se vería mal…

—Sasuke…

—¿Mhn?

Extendió suavemente su mano, colocándola sobre el brazo herido del moreno.

—¿Te duele mucho?

El viento volvió a acariciarle la cara, y también a Sasuke, agitando los mechones de cabello negro que enmarcaban su rostro.

—Ni un poco.

* * *

Hinata se peinaba el cabello con nerviosismo, observando a ambos lados mientras caminaba apresuradamente a través del pasillo. Había logrado perder a Kiba y a Shino varios minutos atrás, y se sentía verdaderamente mal por escapar de ellos.

Se comportaba como una fugitiva…

—Hinata-sama…

La joven de ojos perlados se detuvo de golpe, girando el rostro hacia la derecha, encontrándose con unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos que le dio la sensación de estar viéndose en un espejo. El cabello castaño caía laceó por sus hombros, viéndose más claro bajo la luz del sol que atravesaba el ventanal del pasillo. Hinata a veces no podía creer que tuviesen casi la misma edad, su primo siempre había aparentado ser varios años mayor que ella. Tenía aquel porte elegante e intimidante que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Aunque así eran todos los varones en su familia.

—Neji-niisan…

El castaño se acercó a su prima, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y mirándola con ojos transparentes y limpios. Hinata suponía la razón por la que estaba ahí , y su mirada preocupada lo hacia mas evidente.

—Me ha estado evitando. –sentencio el joven con voz suave pero firme al mismo tiempo. No quería que su querida prima saliera corriendo por hablar más fuerte de lo normal—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—E-Estoy bien. —repitió ella, alzando las palmas de las manos y sonrosándose—. No tienes que preocuparte, lo del otro día fue solo un mareo.

Neji entrecerró los ojos, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su prima. Esta se estremeció bajo su intensa mirada, apartando la suya.

—Aunque lo niegue, aunque diga que todo esta bien, no puedo creerle. –Hinata inhalo y exhaló despacio, tratando de controlar el temblor en sus labios. Se le daba fatal el mentir—. Conozco a su familia, nuestra familia… sé que ellos…

—¡No sigas por favor! —chilló exaltada la morena, levantando la mirada vidriosa, y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Neji—. Está bien, todo está bien. —repetía con los labios temblándole, cerrando los puños sobre el pecho del otro, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos—. Mi padre siempre me ha cuidado, siempre… —volvió a bajar la cabeza, dejando que su largo y sedoso cabello cubriese su rostro y sus opacos ojos perlados—. Es un buen padre…

Neji la observó en silencio, sin decir nada, con una expresión compungida. Rodeó suavemente con los brazos el menudo cuerpo de su prima, abrazándola contra su pecho, hundiendo la nariz en su sedoso cabello negro. Hinata se dejó hacer, a pesar de que normalmente le apenaba el contacto con otros hombres.

—Sí, es un buen padre.

* * *

El pelirrojo se ajustó la banda alrededor de su brazo, donde ponía "lçider del comité de disciplina".

Impartir la disciplina por los pasillos de la escuela era u arduo trabajo que, de haber podido, hubiera declinado cuando se lo ofrecieron. Reunirse con sus compañeros del consejo, reunirse con los profesores después de clases, planificar el festival deportivo junto con el comité. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. No recordaba la última vez que se había juntado con sus amigos después de clases o almorzado junto a Naruto, escuchando sus locas ideas sobre espiar los vestidores de las chicas o saltarse alguna clase e ir a jugar videojuegos. Recostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, ese que tanto le gustaba a Naruto, conversando sobre todo y nada, rodeados de una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

Le fue inevitable sonreír por dentro con tan solo recordar aquellos divertidos días, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en el pecho.

—¡…habló enserio, bastardo! ¡Deja de reírte!

Gaara dio un respingo cuando escucho aquella voz cantarina muy cerca de él. Se giró sobre sus pies, parpadeando varias veces cuando vio a su amigo rubio descender rápidamente de las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

El pelirrojo entornó su mirada aguamarina, acentuando su tenue sonrisa. Alzo despacio una mano, entreabriendo los labios para llamar a su amigo.

—Hey, Narut…

—¿Quién podría tomarte enserio?

Su mano se congeló en el aire, callando al instante. Otro chico bajaba por las escaleras, justo detrás de Naruto, aparentemente hablando con él.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Era su compañero de clases, aunque no habían hablado mucho. De hecho, Sasuke era aun más antisocial que el propio Gaara, y le gustaba pasar desapercibido.

Entonces… ¿qué hacia con Naruto?

El rubio espero de pie al final de las escaleras, empezando a caminar nuevamente una vez que Sasuke llego a su lado. Sasuke dijo algo y Naruto le pego un suave golpe en el brazo, soltando una carcajada. Ambos doblaron hacia la derecha por el pasillo, saliendo del campo visual del pelirrojo.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Naruto guiñar los ojos mientras hablaba animadamente…

…y a Sasuke sonriéndole fugazmente, con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

* * *

Los bonitos ojos verdes buscaron desesperados la atractiva figura de Sasuke, entrecerrándose con suspicacia cuando la encontró junto a un rubio de ojos azules.

—Awn… —la chica curvó las cejas, compungida—. Debí insistir…

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –una rubia de ojos claros se acerco a su amiga y rival, apoyándose en su hombro, observando en la misma dirección. Sus labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus cejas se arquearon traviesamente—. Oh… ¿imaginando cosas raras con nuestro querido Sasuke-kun?

—¡No imagino cosas raras, Ino! —explicó la chica, sonrojándose violentamente—. Es solo que… Naruto dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero solo esta perdiendo el tiempo con Sasuke.

—Ya déjalo, Sakura, o acabaras ilusionándolo. –advirtió la rubia, picando la mejilla sonrosada de su amiga con el dedo—. ¿O acaso eres tan cruel de jugar con los sentimientos de un chico inocente?

—¡Nunca haría eso! –Sakura entrecerró los ojos, ofendida—. Sé que Naruto es un buen chico, aunque algo torpe…— agrego en voz baja, frotándose el mentón—. Pero bueno, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. —colocó las manos en su cadera, sonriendo confiada—. Y es que durante las tutorías soy muy dura con él… ¡una maestra estricta! Es imposible que sea tan masoquitas de fijarse en mi...

—Pero hay cada hombre… —bromeó Ino, recibiendo una mirada desdeñosa por parte de la chica de cabellos rosáceos—. Aunque tal vez tengas razón, él siempre está con Hinata, seguro que un día de estos los pillamos saliendo juntos…

—Harían bonita pareja. –agrego en tono serio la de ojos verdosos.

—Ohh, ¿también lo crees? —Ino junto las palmas de sus manos, cerrando los ojos con aire soñador—. Hasta visualmente pegan bien juntos. Hinata es muy guapa y Naruto no esta nada mal. Además que sus personalidades se complementan perfectamente.

—Detente ahí, celestina. –Sakura tomó sus manos y las separo, frunciendo las cejas—. Sí, harían bonita pareja, pero no olvides que Hinata es toda una princesa. Su padre mataría a Naruto si se propasa con ella.

—Yo también lo haría. –admitió Ino, con aire misterioso—. Ella tiene un aire que te provocan ganas de cuidarla, ¿_nee_? –preguntó, ladeando el rostro. Sakura la observo con un incomodo tic en una de sus cejas, soltando a su amiga para pasarse las manos por el rostro.

—Como sea, sé que si me vuelvo cercana a Naruto, me volveré cercana a Sasuke. –volvió la vista hacia su amor platónico, encontrándolo todavía junto al rubio. Por alguna razón, verlos juntos la hizo sonreír—. Se ve que son muy buenos amigos…

—Yo sigo sin entenderlo. Sasuke siempre había andado solo, ¿Cómo es que ahora de la nada se llevan bien? –Ino cruzó los brazos, observando de soslayo a su amiga, quien se encogió de hombros.

—A mi me tranquiliza un poco. –Sakura se llevó las manos al pecho, sonriendo con calidez al ver la expresión calmada en el rostro del moreno, quien aparentemente hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano porque Naruto no le arrancara una sonrisa—. Nadie debe estar solo.

* * *

Los ojos azules observaban con atención la pequeña pantalla del móvil, que brillaba con un tono azulado mientras tecleaba rápidamente. A su lado, Sasuke bebía su refresco de frutas con una pajilla, apartando la mirada, queriendo mostrarse desinteresado con lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

Cuando termino de escribir lo que parecía ser un _mail_, guardo su teléfono y detuvo su andar, girándose hacia Sasuke con expresión preocupada. Este lo imitó, deteniéndose a su lado.

—_Nee_, Sasuke, ¿te molesta irte solo a casa?

El moreno arqueó una ceja, dejando de sorber por la pajilla y sonriéndole ladino al trigueño.

—Para nada, de hecho me relajaría no tener que escuchar tu palabrería durante el viaje.

—Bastardo… —masculló medio resentido el rubio, codeando el costado del moreno—. Entonces, nos veremos en casa. –se despidió alegremente, agitando una mano, tomando el camino opuesto que Sasuke una vez que salieron de la escuela. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke siguieron a Naruto hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que también partían a su hogar, tornándose un tanto más turbios cuando la brillante figura desapareció de su vista.

Sin querer darle más importancia de la que merecía, giró sobre sus pies y se encaminó a casa.

* * *

La cafetería tenía un cartel colorido sobre la puerta, aunque un tanto soso si se veía detenidamente. Era colorido y la pintura fosforescente resaltaba durante las noches, evitándole así a los dueños el trabajo de poner algún cartel luminoso.

Naruto solía ir a ese lugar desde que tenía memoria, pues estaba relativamente cerca de la escuela. A veces iba acompañado de sus amigos, y cuando era mas pequeño su padre siempre lo llevaba a comer donas, mientras el pedía una taza de café negro.

Abrió la puerta y el sonido característico de la campanilla sobre la misma se dejo escuchar. Observo con ojos curiosos a ambos lados, buscando a la persona con la que se había citado algunas horas atrás.

Lo encontró sentado en una mesa apartada, bastante alejado de la ventana, con el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos y la mirada perdida. Llevaba ropa informal, pero lo reconoció por las facciones tan parecidas a las de su "padrastro".

—¡Lamento la tardanza! –El moreno enfoco su mirada en el rubio que se acercaba rápidamente hacia el, dejando caer su maleta junto a la mesa y sentándose ruidosamente—. Tuve que tomar otro camino para venir, no quería que Sasuke me viese.

Itachi curvo la comisura delos labios, entornando la mirada con afecto.

—Me tranquiliza saber que te preocupas por Sasuke. Muchas gracias. –Naruto sonrió abiertamente, rascándose la nuca, apenado.

—Bueno, no es que me preocupe, solo no quiero que se enoje conmigo. Es divertido discutir con el, pero no pelear enserio. –Naruto coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa, esta vez mostrando una expresión seria en el rostro—. Pero no venia a hablarte de eso.

Una de las meseras se acerco a ellos, inclinándose un poco a modo de saludo y teniéndole una cartilla al rubio. Este negó suavemente, sonriendo con amabilidad. No tenía mucho dinero para gastarse en algo.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito. —ofreció Itachi, con voz suave.

—Oh, bueno, si insistes. –Naruto tomo la cartilla y pidió un cappuccino, sonriéndole coquetamente a la camarera. Esta soltó una risita y se retiro para traer su pedido—. Bueno, como te decía… —el rubio volvió la vista hacia el moreno—. Hoy en la mañana mi padre y Sasuke tuvieron una discusión, y una bastante fuerte…

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, arrugando después las cejas con evidente molestia.

—¿Acaso tu padre trató de…?

—¿Eh? –Naruto parpadeo varias veces, ladeando el rostro, abriendo alarmado la boca cuando entendió lo que estaba pensando el otro—. No, no, para nada. –negó enérgicamente, sonrosándose un poco—. La discusión no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Honestamente no estoy muy seguro de cómo empezó… —Los ojos azules observaron atentamente los del otro, hundiéndose en ese mar de incertidumbre que era la mirada grisácea del Uchiha—. Mi padre no me dijo nada, y Sasuke me manda a callar cada vez que pregunto. —se mordió el labio, bajando la vista—. Pero… debe haber sido algo muy feo para que Sasuke se lastimara de esa forma…

—¿Lastimado? –Itachi se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, con la mirada desorbitada—. ¡¿Qué le pasó? ¡¿Ya fue a un hospital?

—Se golpeó la mano contra el espejo de la habitación. –El rostro de Itachi se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación, y sus labios temblaron un poco—. Pero ya está bien, se curó el mismo con el botiquín que había en casa, y luego en la escuela le insistí para que viera a la enfermera y así lo hizo. –Naruto le sonrió, tratando de calmarlo—. De veras, ya esta bien.

El mayor se dejo caer sobre su asiento, con la mirada opaca, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo.

—Me alegra… no me perdonaría que algo le sucediese.

—¡No le ocurrirá nada, te lo prometo! –El de ojos azules se golpeó el pecho con el puño, afilando la mirada—. Te hice una promesa y la cumpliré. Cuidare de Sasuke.

La larga cabellera azabache caía por el hombro del moreno, agitándose cuando este alzó la vista y le sonrió agradecido al otro.

—Cuento contigo.

La camarera no tardó en volver con el pedido del rubio, tardándose más de lo usual en dejar el café sobre la mesa, dedicándole una mirada coqueta a ambos. Luego se dio la media vuelta despacio, guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

—Creo que le gustaste más que yo… —bromeo el de ojos claros, lanzando un silbido. Itachi, quien bebía su café con los ojos cerrados, alzó las cejas desconcertado por las palabras del otro.

—¿De que hablas?

Naruto soltó una carcajada, sorprendiéndose de lo poco perceptivo que era el hermano del bastardo. ¡Era peor que él! Aunque era de esperarse, Itachi se veía alguien muy humilde, que no presumía de sus virtudes ni su apariencia. Le agradaba mucho a Naruto, y por eso había aceptado convertirse en su vínculo con Sasuke.

Le parecía triste que dos hermanos se encontrasen distanciados, a pesar de ser tan físicamente parecidos. Si era cierto que los padres de Sasuke habían fallecidos, entonces este se encontraba solo en el mundo, con Itachi como único vinculo. ¿Cómo podía no hablarse?

—Aunque sigo sin entender… —Naruto se limpio el bigote de leche con el dorso de la mano, sin dejar de observar al moreno—. Conozco a mi padre, y el siempre ha tratado bien Sasuke. De hecho, es la primera vez que los veo pelear desde que empezaron a vivir juntos…

—Tal vez, el hizo algo indebido. –tanteo Itachi, entrecerrando los ojos, un tanto incomodo por escuchar la naturalidad con la que hablaba Naruto sobre la relación entre esos dos. ¡Que se llevaban 15 años de diferencia, joder!—. Sasuke es maduro para su edad, pero muy resentido. Si hizo algo que traicionara su confianza…

—¿Qué podría ser? –pregunto Naruto, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón entre sus dedos entrelazados. Ambos suspiraron en silencio, cerrando los ojos, cavilando las posibilidades; pero fue Itachi el primero en hablar…

—Esta "eso"…

Los parpados se abrieron, dejando a la vista aquellas irises azuladas…

—¿El qué?

—Sasuke siempre lleva consigo ciertas… cosas… —Itachi entreabrió los ojos, y sus largas pestañas apenas dejaron ver parte de sus irises ónices—. Pertenencias muy valiosas para él, no deja que nadie las toque. Ni siquiera madre podía, ni mucho menos yo.

A la memoria del rubio volvieron los recuerdos de aquella mañana. Los restos de vidrio sobre el suelo, las gotas de sangre resbalando por la mano…

…el cuaderno.

—El cuaderno… —habló Naruto con tono ausente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro—. ¿Es eso?

—Sí… —Itachi se pasó una mano por el rostro, despejando su frente—. Cuando Sasuke aun vivía conmigo, guardaba ese cuaderno y algunas otras cosas dentro de un cofre con candado. Cuando se fue, el cofre estaba vacio.

—Así que… era eso… —Naruto se mordió la boca, anotando mentalmente que debía explicarle eso a su padre—. Pero, ¿que es lo que hay en ese cuaderno que es tan importante para Sasuke?

—No puedo decírtelo. –respondió Itachi, sin afán de sonar cruel—. Solo debo advertirte que ni tú ni tu padre _deben_ leer el contenido, ni rebuscar entre las cosas personales de Sasuke. –advirtió preocupado, desviando la mirada antes de agregar unas ultimas palabras—. No si no quieren terminar teniendo una relación como la que tiene conmigo…

Naruto cernió sus dedos alrededor del recipiente de café, observando la espumosa superficie. Recordó los ojos tristes de Sasuke, la sangre resbalando por su piel, su voz temblorosa cuando llamó "traidor" a su padre…

—Nunca haría algo que pudiese lastimarlo así. –confesó el trigueño, curvando las cejas, entristecido—. No quiero volver a ver esa mirada en el rostro de Sasuke…

Una mano se extendió hacia el, colocándose sobre la suya. Alzo la vista despacio, encontrándose con la sonrisa conciliadora en el fino rostro del Uchiha y unos ojos oscuros pero, al mismo tiempo, brillantes.

—Eres agradable y sincero, Sasuke no podría odiarte.

Naruto se sonrosó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si Itachi lo decía, entonces debía ser cierto.

Su conversación con Itachi se extendió más de lo que había previsto, y para cuando salieron del café, ya era de noche.

—Oh Dios, mi padre me matará. –se quejó el rubio, cabizbajo. Itachi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de darle ánimos.

—Tranquilo, no es tan tarde. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

—Lo mejor será que nos separemos aquí. Sasuke no debe verte hablando conmigo o se enojará. –Naruto rodo los ojos, incomodo por tener que ocultar a Itachi como si este fuese una mala persona—. Bueno, te avisare si algo pasa.

—Nos vemos, Naruto. –se despidió el moreno, tendiéndole una mano. El rubio la tomo y le dio un apretón, antes de alejarse corriendo para llegar a tiempo a casa.

Tuvo que correr varias cuadras, deteniéndose en los cruces para tomar algo de aire. A pesar de vivir en una zona tranquila, durante las noches el tráfico llegó, las luces ya estaban apagadas, pero supuso que no era porque se hubiesen ido a dormir.

Curiosamente, quien lo recibió fue Sasuke.

—Es tarde… —le dijo, sonriendo ladino, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para que no pudiese pasar. Naruto fingió molestia, dándole un suave empujón para que se apartara.

Una vez dentro, se sorprendió al ver sabanas y una almohada sobre el sofá de la sala.

—¿Y eso?

—Son míos. –explico sencillamente el moreno, acercándose nuevamente al sofá para ver la televisión. Naruto no tardo en entender la situación: Sasuke no planeaba dormir en la misma habitación de su padre.

Seguía molesto…

—¿No será incomodo que duermas aquí?

—¿Y donde quieres que duerma? ¿En tu cama? –contesto irónico el moreno, tratando de sonar poco irritado.

—Si quieres.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, sin ocultar su asombro, volviendo la mirada hacia el rubio.

—¿Me cederías tu cama?

—No, pero puedes dormir conmigo. —ofreció el de ojos azules con voz relajada, metiendo las manos dentro de su bolsillo—. En mi cama cabemos los dos, y es más cómoda que el sofá.

Los ojos oscuros del otro observaron por un largo rato al trigueño, quien ladeaba el rostro, sin entender el porque de su sorpresa. Vamos, que podía ser amable cuando lo quería.

—Estas loco…

—_Temeee_. –Naruto alzo un puño amenazador, lanzándole un suave golpe al otro en el hombro. Sasuke sonrió ladino, observando al rubio con un brillo tentador en los ojos.

—¿No tienes miedo de dormir conmigo?

—Ni un poco. —contestó con seguridad el de ojos claros, alzando el mentón—. Además, sé que quien te gusta es mi papá. Así que no hay problema.

Sin saber como rebatir aquel argumento tan convincente, Sasuke optó por callar y otorgar. Se dejó arrastrar por Naruto hasta su habitación, donde el rubio le explicó lo que estaba y no estaba permitido mientras estuvieran en sus dominios. Sasuke rodaba los ojos, siguiéndole la corriente solo por no discutir, haciendo ademan de irse cuando el rubio se sobrepasaba con sus reglas.

Al final, Sasuke acabó dentro de aquella cama, con el cuerpo del otro a centímetros del suyo y sus piernas rozándose bajo las gruesas mantas. Naruto se movía mucho mientras dormía, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse entre sueños, terminando por aferrarse al cuerpo del moreno, enredando una de sus piernas entre las del otro.

Y aunque Sasuke pensó que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño con todo eso, no lo fue.

Era fácil caer rendido ante aquella embriagante calidez que desprendía el menudo cuerpo de piel morena, el _shampoo_ con aroma a cítricos y el sutil sonido de su respiración apagada. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había cerrado los ojos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Minato despertó con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro y un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina por culpa de la inusual brisa helada que se colaba por una rendija de la ventana. Inconscientemente sus manos buscaron la piel suave de un cuerpo cálido y joven, encontrándose con un espacio vacio en la cama.

Sus ojos azulados se entrecerraron con tristeza.

—Cierto, peleamos…

La noche anterior había intentado hablar con Sasuke, pero este lo ignoró por completo, entrando a la habitación solo para llevarse sus cosas, sin siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Se levantó pesadamente de su lecho, observando el reloj despertador. Aun era temprano para ir al trabajo, pero al menos tendría tiempo para hablar con Sasuke y arreglar las cosas. Era desesperante que no le hablara, lo lastimaba mucho. Desde que llevaban viviendo juntos su relación siempre había sido tan buena…

…y por un accidente las cosas acabaron así.

Se llevo las manos al rostro, frotándoselo con fuerza. Ese día, después de compartir algunas caricias intimas, Sasuke se había ido al baño a preparar la tina, y el se había quedado solo. Ese día, la mochila que Sasuke siempre mantenía con candado, estaba entreabierta. Y su curiosidad fue mayor, llevándolo a meter la mano dentro y rebuscar entre su contenido, encontrándose con aquel extraño cuaderno.

Solo había alcanzado a ver la primera página cuando Sasuke se apareció por la puerta del baño, observándolo con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos. Su reacción fue rápida, acercándose a el y arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos, retrocediendo cuando el mayor quiso acercarse a él para explicarle. Sasuke temblaba de pies a cabeza, con las pupilas dilatadas y el sudor resbalando por su frente; le gritaba que no lo tocara, que era un idiota, que lo _odiaba_…

De solo recordarlo, le daban ganas de llorar…

—Rayos… ¿por qué a mí?

Se calzó las pantuflas celestes y salió de la habitación después de enjuagarse el rostro. Bajó las escaleras a paso lento, repasando mentalmente lo que le diría a Sasuke y como lo convencería de que hablaran. Lo buscó en el sofá, y le extraño no encontrárselo durmiendo ahí.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Paseó su vista por la cocina y nuevamente en la sala. Sasuke no estaba en ninguna parte. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea de que este se hubiese ido de casa por su culpa, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hijo.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke no…!

Calló de golpe cuando se encontró con los ojos oscuros que tan ansiosamente buscaba. Sasuke se encontraba acurrucado bajo las sabanas, con Naruto durmiendo cómodamente a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No haga ruido, lo despertará… —le pidió el moreno, hablando bajito. Minato se sonrojo, asintiendo despacio, cerrando muy lentamente la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó de pie, absorto en sus pensamientos; Sasuke lo observó de soslayo, irguiéndose lentamente de la cama, quitándose con toda la delicadeza del mundo al rubio de encima. Naruto gruño entre sueños, arrugando las cejas y moviendo los dedos de las manos. Sasuke sonrió ladino, observando como entre sueños, Naruto tomaba la almohada que el estaba usando y la abrazaba con fuerza, respirando hondamente.

Se giro hacia Minato, observándolo desviar rápidamente la mirada. El mayor estaba visiblemente sonrojado, no sabia si por los nervios o vergüenza. Se acerco a él, visiblemente mas tranquilo que el día anterior.

—¿Hablamos afuera?

El mayor le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo muy despacio.

* * *

Cuando la alarma sonó, soltó un alarido lastimero, extendiendo su mano hasta el reloj y golpeándolo para que cayera al suelo y se callara. Entreabrió los ojos vidriosos, observando hacia un lado, esperando encontrarse con el rostro engreído de Sasuke.

—¿Eh?

Se irguió de la cama, estirando los brazos para desentumir los músculos, ahogando un bostezo. Observó nuevamente a su lado, sorprendiéndose al encontrar aun la almohada y sabanas desechas sobre su colchón-. Seguro ya se levantó. –se dijo a si mismo, con los ojos adormilados.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tarareando una tonada pegajosa de rock. Entró a la cocina a paso ligero, sonriendo al encontrarse con Sasuke.

—Buenos días, bastardo. –saludo alegremente, sentándose en una de las sillas y observando la espalda del otro, quien parecía estar cocinando algo—. ¿Eh? ¿Aun no acabas de preparar tu almuerzo?

—El mío ya esta listo, este es el tuyo.

Naruto parpadeó confuso, con sus ojos azules adquiriendo un extraño brillo. Sasuke cortaba algunas verduras hervidas, colocándolas después dentro del obento del rubio, sin inmutarse con la mirada del otro, quien parecía haberse quedado en trance.

—¿Por qué…?

—Hablé con tu padre. Ya todo está bien. –explicó con tono calmado, cerrando los ojos, colocando un par _tamagoyaki_(1) en su respectivo compartimiento. Tomó una salchicha en forma de pulpo y antes de ponerla se giró hacia el rubio—. ¿Quieres dos salchichas o…? –arqueo una ceja al ver la expresión del otro—. ¿Naruto?

—¡_Oka-san_! –chilló el rubio, con ojos brillantes y soñadores, abrazando con fuerza al moreno, logrando que este se sonrojara de golpe.

—¡No me llames así, reverendo idiota!

* * *

La joven se acomodó los pliegues de la falda de su uniforme, observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño de chicas. Su amiga conversaba animadamente por celular con algún supuesto novio, apoyándose en el lavabo y cruzando las piernas con cuidado, evitando que se viese su ropa interior.

—¡Bien, tendremos una cita mañana! ¿Te parece? –ofreció en tono meloso, observando de soslayo a su amiga, mostrándole al lengua. Sakura rodó los ojos, sin entender como había hombres tan tontos como para ceder a los caprichos de una estudiante de secundaria. Aunque tal vez tenía que ver precisamente con eso. Hombres amargados queriendo pasar un rato agradable con una chica guapa y con pocos sesos.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse, ambas chicas salieron del baño, encontrándose con la agradable risa de Naruto retumbando por los pasillos. Ino observo de soslayo a su amiga, pegándole un codazo bastante fuerte.

—Ahí esta tu "plan numero 1".

—¡Ino! —regañó Sakura, sonrosándose y tensando el cuerpo—. ¡No lo llames así! ¡Suena horrible! –La chica infló las mejillas, ignorando a su amiga y acercándose al rubio, saludándolo con confianza.

—Buenos días, Naruto. –Sakura se sonrosó cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke detrás del rubio—. Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. —agregó en voz baja, acomodándose el cabello detrás del hombro. Sasuke pareció no escucharla, pues paso de largo, dejando atrás tanto a Sakura como a Naruto.

—¡_Temeee_, espérame!

—Estamos en clases distintas, así que no es necesario que te acompañe. –Sasuke lo observó por sobre su hombro, sonriéndole con sorna y entornando los ojos oscuros—. Nos vemos después, _dobe_.

Naruto arrugó las cejas, mostrándole cariñosamente el dedo de en medio. Sasuke soltó una carcajada suave, negando suavemente y volviendo la vista al frente, adentrándose en los pasillos de la escuela y perdiéndose entre la multitud de alumnos que entraban a clases.

—Lamento sus modales, Sakura-chan, es algo amargado. —se disculpo el rubio, guiñando los ojos, sonriendo abiertamente. Sakura, algo herida porque Sasuke la hubiese ignorado, no pudo evitar pensar que ese día se veía particularmente risueño—. Por cierto, ¿hoy si tienes tiempo? Llevo un par de días teniendo problemas con la tarea y me preocupa no estar listo para los siguientes exámenes. Bueno, necesitaba tu ayuda, pero solo si quieres. –habló atropelladamente el rubio, con su voz temblando un poco.

—Preferiría que sea durante el almuerzo, de ahora en adelante me reuniré con las chicas del consejo estudiantil para hablar de las actividades del festival de la próxima semana y no tendré tiempo. —Se excusó Sakura, llevándose una mano al pecho a modo de disculpa—. De verdad lo siento, pero al menos hasta que termine el festival no podre ayudarte en otro horario.

—Mmmm… —Naruto cruzó los brazos, pensativo—. La verdad me da pereza estudiar durante el almuerzo. Esa hora es para comer y perder el tiempo. —La chica lo observo severa, como si estuviera a punto de reprenderlo—. Es decir, no quisiera dejar solo a Sasuke o a Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

—No tienes que hacerlo, puedo acompañarlos durante el almuerzo y mientras podemos estudiar.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad almorzarás con nosotros?–pregunto el rubio, tomando suavemente las manos de la chica. Esta asintió despacio, sonriendo tenuemente. El rubio le agradeció, soltando sus manos cuando se percato de lo que hacia—. Oh, lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan, no fue mi intención. –sintió sus mejillas adquirir un tono carmín, y temió que Sakura se enojase con el por tocarla tan confianzudamente.

—No pasa nada. –Sakura movió la mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al asunto—. Entonces, nos vemos durante el receso. –prometió la chica, guiñándole un ojo al rubio, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Luego se giró sobre sus pies, alejándose a paso ligero, dando saltos como toda una colegiala enamorada.

¡No podía esperar para la hora del almuerzo!

* * *

**F**inal Notes: El nombre del cap significa "_...me hace preguntarme_".

_tamagoyaki_: La versión oriental de los huevos revueltos, pero esos entran en un obento :3

Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap :3 Ya se empiezan a acercar estos dos, si hasta duermen juntos. Aish! Estamos acercándonos a la mitad de la historia, el fic no pasará de los 14 caps, tal vez llegue a menos.

Como siempre, **las criticas y comentarios serán bien aceptados**~~


	6. One more time one more chance

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning:** Shota . Lime . ANGST . CRACKPAIRING Alert  
**28 . N**otes: **EDIT **HUBO UN ERROR CON EL CAPÍTULO 3, CREO QUE MUCHAS NO LO LEYERON PORQUE POR ACCIDENTE HABÍA SUBIDO DOS VECES EL CAPÍTULO 2 :S En pocas palabras, revisenlo, si la lo leyeron, ignoren ste edit xD

* * *

La primera fotografía que Naruto se tomó con Sasuke, fue cuando este llevaba 5 meses viviendo con ellos. En aquella foto salen también acompañados de Minato, quien les revolvía el cabello con cariño, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa por parte de su hijo y una apenada por parte de su pareja.

A Naruto le costó mucho convencer a Sasuke de tomarse esa foto, pues este odiaba las cámaras, casi tanto como las cosas dulces, o ir al cine. De hecho, Sasuke odiaba muchas cosas, y Naruto sabía cada una de ellas. Las había aprendido por el simple placer de fastidiarlo y, secretamente, con la intención de saber un poco más de él.

Había logrado que accediera, prometiéndole que no cantaría en la ducha durante un mes. Ese día habían esperado hasta que Minato llegó del trabajo, y después de comer juntos se reunieron en la sala, sobre el amplio sofá color café, sentados el uno junto al otro. Naruto coloco la cámara sobre un trípode, a unos metros de ellos, activando el temporizador para poder acomodarse junto su padre.

Sasuke hizo un comentario con respecto al revuelto cabello del rubio, y este respondió con uno sobre la elegante forma en la que su cabello caía enmarcando su _femenino_ rostro. Gracias a eso, la expresión que la cámara logro capturar fue lo suficientemente cómica como para que Minato hablara de ella durante días.

Aquella foto enmarcada en un cuadro rojo fue colocada en la sala, a pesar de las quejas del moreno, quien temía que algún invitado lo viera en la misma toma que el par de rubios. Minato lo tranquilizó, asegurándole que no invitaban muchas personas a casa, y Naruto lo apoyó –con una mirada cómplice—, aludiendo que le gustaba la expresión de Sasuke en esa foto y le gustaría que más personas la vieran.

Mucho tiempo después, esa foto seguiría en aquel lugar, algo empolvada —al igual que las otras fotografías— y con el marco oscurecido por los bordes… pero aun presente.

Al igual que los recuerdos de aquel cálido día, que quedaron impresos, no solo en el papel, sino en los corazones de los tres.

Antes de salir de casa, Naruto siempre se detenía a observar aquella fotografía, que se encontraba junto a la de su madre, y le era imposible no sonreír con satisfacción.

—Voy de salida…

Le recordaba que tenía una familia por la cual volver.

* * *

►If I Ever Feel better

_By veintiocho_

* * *

**Track 6:** Ｏｎｅ ｍｏｒｅ ｔｉｍｅ，ｏｎｅ ｍｏｒｅ ｃｈａｎｃｅ

Dentro de la sala de música se podían escuchar una mezcla de sonidos; un coro de voces femeninas cantando una cancioncilla pegajosa, acompañadas por el característico sonido de dedos magistrales rasgando las cuerdas de una guitarra y otros presionando con firmeza las teclas de un antiguo piano. Cualquiera que atravesase el pasillo donde se encontraba aquel salón seguramente se sorprendería por la maestría con la que aquellos chicos interpretaban aquella canción como si fueran profesionales.

Las voces se detuvieron después de repetir el coro una vez más, dejando al de piel trigueña raspar las cuerdas de la guitarra con los dedos, terminando con el último acorde. Lentamente alzo el mentón, encontrándose con la mirada cariñosa de sus compañeras, quienes brincaban sobre su sitio, felicitándose unas a otras, dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa al rubio.

—Buen trabajo el de hoy.

Naruto dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder observar a su amigo de cabellos rojizos, quien se encontraba junto al piano. Este sonreía quedamente, apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y el codo muy cerca de las teclas del piano.

—Muchas gracias, _sensei_. —bromeó travieso, entornando los ojos. Su amigo negó suavemente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Luego volvió a verlo con intensidad, preocupando al rubio—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Naruto, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa después de clases?

Las suaves risas de sus compañeras del club de música sacaron al rubio de su trance, quien tuvo que asentir rápidamente para justificar la lentitud en su respuesta ante la petición de su amigo.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—¿Tiene que haber ocurrido algo para que vaya a visitarte? –preguntó Gaara, con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz. Se levantó de su asiento frente al piano, acercándose a su amigo y pegándole un suave golpe en la frente, provocando que casi cayera hacia atrás por el impulso.

—¡Joder contigo, Gaara! —se quejó el de ojos claros, llevándose una mano al pecho y suspirando sonoramente, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente—. ¡Pude romperme la cabeza! —le reclamó, alzando un puño en pose amenazante, pero sin intimidar al de ojos esmeraldas. Gaara encogió los hombros, alzando el mentón y apretando los labios.

—Entonces nos veremos después de clases.

—¿Me estas oyendo siquiera?

La campana sonó y el pelirrojo se aproximó a la salida, ignorando a Naruto, quien se quedo boquiabierto por la forma en la que el otro pasaba de é. ¡A veces su bipolaridad lo sacaba de quicio!

—Ten algo de paciencia, sabes que aun le cuesta expresarse. —se repitió a si mismo el rubio, inhalando y exhalando varias veces antes de tomar sus cosas y encaminarse a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Cuando la cubierta del obento fue retirada, un agradable aroma inundo el lugar, llamando la atención de las otras tres personas que acompañaban al rubio.

—¿Quién te preparó eso, Naruto? –Kiba fue el primero en hablar, extendiendo una mano hacia la comida de su amigo, con los ojos brillantes ante la apetitosa comida—. Se ve muy bien…

El trigueño le pegó un suave golpe en el dorso de la mano a su amigo, haciendo que este apartara la mano rápidamente, frotándosela con expresión resentida—. ¡¿Y eso porqué?!

—¡No tomes las cosas de otros sin permiso! –Naruto levantó su almuerzo, olfateando la comida y cerrando los ojos con actitud soñadora. A su lado, Sasuke rodaba los ojos, mientras comía algunas bolas de arroz—. ¿Y porque preguntas? ¿Acaso no pude prepararlo yo?

El moreno se cubrió la boca, fingiendo un repentino y nada creíble ataque de tos, tratando de ocultar la carcajada que casi se le escapaba delante de los otros. Aun así, tanto Kiba como Naruto se percataron de ello; el primero sonrosándose y observándolo con resentimiento mientras que el castaño arqueaba las cejas con diversión.

—Cualquiera que te conoce sabe que es imposible que prepares algo comestible. ¡Lo único que sabes preparar son sopas instantáneas!

—¡L-La gente puede mejorar, tal vez tenga un talento oculto para la cocina! –Mintió Naruto, señalándose a si mismo con los palillos—. Como sea, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un idiota como tú. –escupió, encogiendo los hombros.

—¡¿A quien llamas idiota, idiota?! —preguntó Kiba, con una vena palpitando amenazante sobre su cien.

—¡Pues a ti! –contestó Naruto, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de su amigo. Ambos se miraron intensamente, con rabia contenida, casi como si estuviesen a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro y empezar a rodar sobre el suelo.

—Lo preparé yo…

Hinata y Shino, seguidos de Naruto y Kiba desviaron su atención hacia Sasuke, quien los observaba con expresión cansada—. Así que cállense, quiero comer tranquilamente.

—¿EEEH? ¡No puedo creerlo! –Kiba se liberó del agarre de su amigo, sentándose junto a Sasuke y examinando su almuerzo, luego paso la vista hacia el del rubio—. Pues son iguales…

—Acabo de decir que lo preparé yo, es evidente… los almuerzos son iguales.

—¡Que injusto! ¡Yo también quiero un almuerzo preparado por Sasuke! —Se quejó Kiba, con los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos—. Aunque sea un amargado cocina muy bien…

—Pues te aguantas, soy el único al que Sasuke le prepara el almuerzo. —El rubio volvió a tomar su asiento, entre Kiba y Sasuke, picando la mejilla del castaño con un dedo, irritando a su amigo—. Sus talentosas manos son solo mías.

—¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?! —Explotó el moreno, con el rostro contraído en una expresión de rabia y las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas—. ¡Y tú, dobe, calla o mañana te las arreglas tú solo!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Naruto rodeo a Sasuke con un brazo, frotando su cabeza contra la mejilla del moreno—. ¡Solo no me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti!

—¡Que dejes de decir cosas que podrían malinterpretarse! —repitió irritado el Uchiha, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y pegándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca al rubio. Este se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotándose el cuero cabelludo con un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Los demás rieron ante la pelea de ese par. Siempre que estaban juntos era divertido verlos discutir.

El sonido de la puerta de la azotea crujiendo al ser abierta llamo la atención de todos, en especial la de Naruto, que se levantó de golpe como un resorte.

Una cabellera rosa y ojos claros llamaron la atención del grupo de amigos, y le arranco una sincera sonrisa a Naruto. Sasuke entornó los ojos, cuando, con una cortesía nada propia en él, Naruto le abrió educadamente la puerta a la joven, quien le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

—¡Oigan todos, Sakura-chan almorzara con nosotros mientras me ayuda con la tarea! –Informó el de ojos azules, acercándose a los demás acompañado de la chica. Kiba y Shino asintieron, Hinata saludó educadamente a su compañera de clases con una tímida sonrisa y Sasuke no se dio por aludido, terminando su almuerzo sin siquiera mirar a la joven. Sakura se percató de ello, curvando las cejas con tristeza y sus labios temblándole. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, dedicándole una mirada resentida al moreno por su mala educación.

No tardaron en volver a lo suyo, conversando sobre cosas sin importancia. Sabían cuanto le gustaba Sakura a Naruto y querían apoyarlo, aunque fuera un poco incómodo tener a una especie de desconocida almorzando con ellos. Sakura solía almorzar con otras chicas de la clase, mucho más llamativas y carismáticas.

—Realmente no entiendo como puedes estudiar durante el almuerzo. —comentó Kiba, limpiándose las manos en su camiseta—. ¿Por qué no después de clases?

—Sakura-chan no tiene tiempo y ella es quien muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme. —contestó, mientras observaba a su compañera de soslayo, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

—¿Eh? –la chica espabiló, volviendo la vista hacia el rubio—. Oh, sí, sí. Lamento eso. –Se peinó el cabello con los dedos en actitud nerviosa, pensando en algún comentario para atraer la atención de su amor platónico. Volvió la vista hacia él, enfocando sus ojos brillantes en su obento—. E-Ese almuerzo se ve delicioso, Sasuke-kun…

—Gracias. —contestó cortante el otro, sin querer alargar la conversación. Naruto se pasó una mano por el rostro, avergonzado por la actitud del otro. ¡Iba a espantar a Sakura si seguía así!

—Oh, ¡Sasuke es muy buen cocinero! —Le comento Naruto a la chica de ojos claros, quien se cubrió los labios con asombro—. De hecho, él preparó mi almuerzo.

—¡Sasuke-kun eres increíble! –halagó la joven, observando con ojos brillantes al moreno, quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de agradecer el cumplido y prefirió clavar sus ojos de un gris intenso en cierto rubio por hacer comentarios sobre él sin autorización.

Hinata permaneció más callada de lo usual durante el almuerzo, atenta a la forma en la que Naruto y Sakura interactuaban. Sasuke se percató de ello, así como también del poco interés de la chica en su propio almuerzo, quien tan solo lo abrió para tomar el pequeño frasco de pastillas que había guardado adentro. Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre ello, pero Naruto se le adelantó, acercándose a Hinata y arrebatándole su almuerzo ante la sorpresa del moreno y la chica de curiosos cabello rosa.

—¡Hinata-chan, intercambiemos almuerzos! –guiñando los ojos y esbozando una gran sonrisa, Naruto le tendió su obento a la morena, quien, avergonzada y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas.

—D-De acuerdo… muchas gracias. –susurró bajito, con la cabeza gacha y evidentemente sonrojada. Sasuke no perdió detalle de cómo Naruto guardaba el almuerzo de la chica a su lado, sin intención de comérselo, mientras que Hinata probaba el almuerzo que le habían entregado.

—¡Oye, Naruto, al menos pudiste pedirle su opinión! –regañó Sakura, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas y mirando reprobatoriamente al rubio con evidente molestia. Aunque en el fondo, le irritaba también el hecho de haber perdido la oportunidad de probar la comida de Sasuke.

—Lo siento, pero sé que a Hinata no le molesta. –se giró hacia su amiga, sonriéndole—. ¿Verdad? —La chica asintió, sin dejar de llevarse comida a la boca pero aun así viéndose muy femenina. Kiba y Shino se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo con tranquilidad y negando suavemente.

Sasuke se preguntó que era lo que esos dos estaban ocultando, pero entendía que hasta hace relativamente poco había empezado a juntarse con ellos y era normal que hubiera cosas que no conociera sobre aquel cuarteto de amigos.

* * *

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más cortes con Sakura?!

—Porque no me da la gana.

Un tic se instó en las cejas rubias del trigueño, quien junto a Sasuke se encaminaba a casa después de un cansado día en la escuela. Ese día había sido el primero de muchos en los cuales Sakura los acompañaría a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que el rubio, esperaba, un poco de cooperación por parte de sus amigos… y de Sasuke. A Naruto le tranquilizó saber que Shino, Kiba e Hinata trataron de ser educados con quien deseaba tener como novia… pero Sasuke se mostro más arisco de lo normal aquel día.

—Eres amable con Hinata, entonces también puedes ser amable con Sakura.

—Eso es porque Hinata no me fastidia, está muy ocupada mirándote.

—¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? —Naruto se interpuso en el camino del moreno, con las manos sobre sus caderas y el ceño fruncido. Sasuke arrugó las cejas, esperando que el otro se apartara, pero no lo hizo—. Anda, contesta.

—¿Estas bromeando? –Naruto negó efusivamente, aun con la vista fija en el otro. Se observaron directamente a los ojos, Sasuke esperando que Naruto cediera y admitiera que estaba al tanto de la situación… pero algo en aquellos ojos azules le dijo que, realmente, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—. Eres tan ingenuo…

Naruto suavizó sus facciones, sin entender el porque de esa respuesta. Entreabrió los labios, con la intención de contestarle, pero calló al ver la sonrisa ladina en el pálido rostro de Sasuke. Este colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo aparto con suavidad para poder continuar con su camino hacia la parada de autobús.

—¡Oye, aún no termino contigo! —le recriminó el rubio cuando lo alcanzó, inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos—. Debes ser amable con Sakura, ¿puedes creer que me pidió que mañana la acompañara de compras al centro comercial? ¡Es mi gran oportunidad para…!

—Hablaremos en casa, en casa… —tranquilizó Sasuke, observando de soslayo a un infantil Naruto. Sonrió burlón, entornando los ojos con malicia antes de volver a hablar—. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te gusta Sakura? Creí que te gustaban las rubias…

Con una ceja arqueada y los labios entreabiertos, Naruto se acercó al moreno, escudriñándolo de arriba abajo, internamente sorprendido por la deducción de este, aun cuando nunca le había hablado de sus gustos en cuanto a chicas. Lo único que le había mencionado – más bien, lo que le había mencionado su padre— fue que Sakura le gustaba desde ya hacia varios años.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke observó a Naruto con una expresión indiferente en el rostro y las cejas arqueadas.

—Taylor Momsem*.

La mandíbula del rubio cayó y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso con tan solo escuchar el nombre de la que era la vocalista de su banda favorita, y su amor platónico desde mucho antes de que conociera a Sakura. Su musa, su inspiración, la razón por la que había aprendido a tocar la guitarra.

—¡¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba?! —interrogó con la mirada brillante, ansiosa, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y zarandeándolo sin mucha fuerza.

—Hablas dormido. –contestó con simpleza el moreno, con los ojos cerrados y una carcajada pugnando por salir de sus labios—. Y bastante.

Con la cabeza gacha, el rubio se cubrió el rostro, negando con pesadez. No le molestaba que Sasuke supiera que tenia un amor platónico aun más imposible que la misma Sakura –ni el hecho de que esta fuese una famosa artista, o que a pesar de tener ya 15 años siguiese con esa clase de amores imposibles-, pero sí la idea de que lo escuchara hablar dormido.

—¿Dije alguna otra cosa? –preguntó temeroso, acercándose a Sasuke, sus hombros rozándose.

—Nada importante. —Lo tranquilizó el moreno, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda, como si tratara de consolarlo, aunque eso era difícil de creer con la sonrisa burlona que tenía en el rostro—. Pero no te preocupes, _todos_ tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

—Bastardo… —con ojos resentidos, Naruto codeó al moreno, logrando que este hiciera una mueca de dolor. Sasuke quiso devolverle el golpe, pero el autobús llegó y tuvo que posponer su venganza. No le gustaba llamar la atención, y menos comportarse infantilmente delante de otras personas. Aunque con Naruto siempre era difícil conservar un perfil bajo. De alguna forma, esa irritante sonrisa traviesa lograba sacar su lado más infantil.

Durante el viaje en autobús, Naruto se sentó junto a la ventanilla, colocándose los audífonos para escuchar algo de música. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y, sin permiso, tomó uno de los audífonos, colocándoselo en la oreja, sin recibir queja alguna del de ojos claros. Sasuke no tenia ningún reproductor de música, y Naruto lo sabia, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a compartir el suyo con Sasuke.

Al moreno le sorprendió escuchar aquella melodía, tan tranquila, demasiado para alguien tan hiperactivo como Naruto, a quien le gustaba pegar gritos y sacudir la cabeza al puro estilo del rock. Pero ahí estaba Naruto, sentado junto a Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados y una sutil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, moviendo los labios a la par de la tonada.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—_One more time, one more chance._ –contestó con aquel extraño acento extranjero que tan bien se le daba, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Sasuke no apartó la mirada aun cuando su pregunta había sido contestada. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, lanzando unos últimos cálidos rayos dorados que atravesaron la ventana y cayeron sobre la adormilada figura de Naruto, formando sombras en su rostro y tornando sus pestañas doradas. En ese momento, lo único que Sasuke percibió fue el sonido de la suave guitarra a través de sus oídos y la calidez del cuerpo junto a él.

Cuando la canción acabó, volvió la vista al frente, reclinándose sobre su asiento, aún con uno de los audífonos en su oído. El sol había terminado de ocultarse y el cielo anaranjado pronto oscurecería hasta volverse de un intenso azabache.

—¿Puedes repetirla?

Naruto entreabrió los parpados, observando de soslayo a Sasuke, quien tenía la vista al frente. Acentuó la sonrisa en su rostro, con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras presionaba con el pulgar el botón de "replay" de su reproductor.

* * *

—Siempre está con él ahora, llegan juntos a la escuela y se van juntos a casa. Es bastante extraño, ¿no creen?

—Es aun más extraño que estés celoso.

Kiba observó a Shino con ojos entrecerrados y una vena palpitando sobre su cien, evidentemente ofendido por la respuesta que le había dado el moreno. Hinata, quien caminaba en medio de ambos, suspiró con cansancio al ver una discusión avecinándose. Aun no salían de los terrenos de la escuela, por lo que estaba rodeados por una multitud de alumnos caminando hacia la misma dirección que ellos: la salida.

—¡Lo único que digo es que debería dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a sus viejos amigos y no centrarse en una sola persona! –exclamó Kiba, indignado y golpeándose el pecho con fuerza.

—N-No somos quienes para decidir eso. –opinó la Hyuga, captando la atención a sus dos amigos, quienes la observaron con relativa sorpresa. Apenada, la joven bajó la mirada, dejando que el flequillo cubriera su mirada—. O al menos eso creo…

—Hinata tiene razón, así que deja tus celos de lado y acepta al nuevo amigo de Naruto.

—¡Que no estoy celoso! —bramó Kiba, soltándole un zape en la nuca a su amigo. Shino se frotó la cabeza, pero sin mostrarse adolorido, como si tan solo hubiese sido picado por un molesto insecto al cual no se le debía de dar mucha importancia.

La conversación se alargó hasta que, repentinamente, Hinata frenó su andar a tan solo unos metros del enrejado de la escuela. Kiba y Shino se volvieron hacia ella, observando la expresión tensa en su rostro.

—Se…será mejor que me vaya sola —Los ojos claros, ocultos bajo el flequillo de un negro azulado. Su frágil corazón se agito bajo su pecho ante la idea de ocultar a sus amigos como si estuviese avergonzada de ellos—… me esperan afuera.

Kiba giró sobre sus pies, sorprendiéndose al ver un elegante auto negro aparcado al frente de la escuela. Arrugo la nariz, apretando los puños con fuerza.

No necesito ninguna confirmación, ese definitivamente era el padre de su amiga viniendo a la escuela por ella.

—Oye, Hinata, déjanos acompañarte hasta tu auto. —pidió Kiba con voz firme, sin apartar la vista del auto negro con unas polarizadas—. Nunca hemos visto a tu padre.

—Kiba… —llamó Shino, en tono de advertencia—. Ya dejemos que se vaya.

—Lo siento… —Hinata se frotó la nariz con nerviosismo, aun sin levantar la vista para ver a sus amigos. Se sentía tan avergonzada por no poder abrirse a las personas que siempre habían cuidado de ella—. Mañana… ¿nos veremos mañana? –pregunto anhelante, levantando la vista muy despacio. Se sobresalto cuando una mano acaricio sobre su cabeza, como lo haría alguien con un pequeño cachorro.

—Tranquila, tranquila. –Kiba rió con confianza, aun con la mano sobre la cabeza de la morena, frotándola sin llegar a despeinarla. Hinata era unos centímetros más bajita que él y tenía que levantar el mentón para poder verlo a los ojos—. No me ofendo, ¿de acuerdo? –retiro su mano muy despacio, sonriéndole mostrando su brillante dentadura y levantando un pulgar—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Hinata observó anonadada a su amigo, con ojos de un brillante color perla. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un bonito color carmín, que puso bastante nervioso al castaño.

—Hasta mañana. –haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida, Hinata les dedico una ultima mirada a sus amigos, recibiendo una sonrisa conciliadora por parte de Shino y un amistoso golpe en el brazo por parte de Kiba. A paso seguro, se alejó de ellos para encontrarse con su padre.

Cuando cruzó el enrejado de la escuela, la puerta del auto se abrió y un hombre con traje descendió del vehículo, solo para recibirla.

Hiashi Hyuga.

El padre de Hinata.

Cuando la joven llegó donde su padre, este colocó una mano sobre su hombro, con expresión seria pero observándola con ojos cálidos y familiares, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vio a su hija. Hinata curvó las cejas, preocupada, sin el suficiente valor para decir algo, o para simplemente alejarse.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

—S-Sí, gracias, padre. –El hombre asintió satisfecho, dándole espacio a su hija para que subiese al auto. Esta lo observó insegura, pero finalmente subió, observando por sobre su hombro la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraban Shino y Kiba conversando animadamente.

Deseo que Naruto estuviera ahí, y, por primera vez en varios meses, compartió el mismo sentimiento de posesividad que tenía Kiba.

Sintió la bilis subir rápidamente por su garganta, obligándola a cubrirse la boca y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose sobre si misma. Estuvo a punto de vomitar.

—Hinata, ¿Qué sucede? —La mano de su padre, mucho más grande que la de Kiba, se poso sobre su cabeza.

La morena se irguió, aun avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos egoístas, observando a su padre con ojos llorosos.

—Mi pobre hija…

Sus ojos claros se ocultaron tras sus parpados. El mayor acarició su cabeza, para luego guiarla hasta la parte trasera del auto. Hiashi se subió junto a su hija, indicándole al chofer que arrancara.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila. —La joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre—. En cuanto lleguemos a casa te sentirás mejor. Cuidaré de ti.

Hinata asintió, con la mirada perdida y una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

gfjghjdgdfg

—¿Crees que esto estaría bien?

Sasuke levantó la vista, con una ceja arqueada y la mirada cansada.

—Sí. —mintió, apoyando la mejilla en su mano y el codo sobre sus piernas cruzadas, con la mirada fija en una revista que había tomado prestada del ruidoso rubio—. Lo que digas.

Con una vena palpitando sobre su sien, Naruto se quitó la camiseta verde que traía encima, lanzándola junto al montón de ropa que estaba en el suelo. Tomó una de color celeste, que combinaba con sus ojos, colocándosela rápidamente y observándose en el espejo, alisando la tela para evitar que se viese arrugas. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo esperanzado, y se giró hacia el moreno, quien seguía leyendo una revista, pasando olímpicamente de rubio.

—¡Tenías razón, esta es la correcta! –dijo alzando un puño, palmeándose con la otra mano sus poco desarrollados bíceps—. Estoy seguro que a Sakura-chan le gustará.

—Ahá.

—No me gusta ir de compras pero supongo que debo aguantarlo. Estaremos a solas así que podremos hablar de un montón de cosas. ¡La conoceré mucho más!

—Hm…

—¡¿Me estas escuchando siquiera?! –inquirió el rubio, acercándose a Sasuke y arrebatándole la revista para que le prestara atención. Este frunció el ceño y le clavo sus ojos oscuros, que brillaban con inusual intensidad.

—¡Ya te dije que no me interesa! –-contestó irritado. Desde que habían llegado a casa Naruto no dejaba de hablar de su "cita" con Sakura y ya empezaba a cansarlo. No entendía que era lo que veía en aquella chica ruidosa; hasta Hinata le parecía mucho más agradable.

Los brillantes ojos azules lo veían anhelantes, esperanzados y al mismo tiempo, resentidos—. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te gusta mi padre?

Sasuke pestañeó, evidentemente sorprendido por aquella pregunta que no venía al caso. Naruto había acercado su rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaron, y fue ahí cuando recupero el habla.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en él? —Los ojos azules refulgieron escondidos bajo las rubias pestañas. Sasuke desvió la mirada, no por pena, sino por la intensidad de esta. Era como levantar la vista hacia el cielo y ser cegado por los cálidos rayos del sol.

La mirada de Naruto era tan… abrasadora.

Mucho más que la de Minato.

—Eso es privado. –sentencio, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas calientes pero sin llegar a sonrojarse.

—¡Anda, ni que fuera algo tan privado! –Las manos, siempre ásperas del trigueño, se posaron sobre el rostro del otro, obligándolo a volver a verlo. Sasuke jadeó sorprendido, sintiendo por primera vez la fuerza del otro. No lo sujetaba con rudeza, pero su agarre era firme, decidido—. Es decir, sé que tu no te enamorarías de cualquier persona, por eso quiero saber que fue lo que hizo que te fijaras en él. —Naruto sonrió, mostrando su brillante dentadura—. ¿Fue su personalidad, su apariencia? ¡No tiene nada de malo que me lo digas!

Los ojos de un gris intenso tiritaron, siendo cubiertos parcialmente por los parpados pálidos que acababan en pestañas tupidas. Los pálidos labios se entreabrieron, temblando.

—Ojos… azules…

—¿Eh? —Naruto ladeó el rostro, parpadeando numerosas veces antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó, con su respiración pesada golpeando el rostro del otro.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna del moreno, y este abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojándose violentamente hasta la punta de las orejas, apartando de un manotazo al rubio, golpeándolo en la mejilla—. ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! –renegó el de ojos claros, frotándose la cara, temiendo que Sasuke lo hubiese arañado.

—¡Entonces no me toques así! —Sasuke se irguió rápidamente, sacudiéndose los pantalones antes de caminar apresuradamente hacia la puerta—. La próxima vez, ve a preguntarle esas estupideces a tu padre. —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, sin entender por completo que es lo que había sucedido. ¡Tan solo había hecho una inocente pregunta y Sasuke se había puesto histérico!

—Ahora lo que me pregunto es… —Se frotó la mejilla con fastidio, entrecerrando los ojos—… ¿que rayos vio mi papá en un amargado como él?

El sonido del timbre siendo tocado intermitentemente hizo que bufara con molestia y saliera de la habitación, encaminándose a la puerta para abrirle al improvisado invitado.

—¿Quién es? –Se apoyó en el marco, sorprendiéndose al verse reflejado en un par de irises aguamarina—. ¿G-Gaara? ¿Pero qué…?

El pelirrojo le sonrió quedamente, con el maletín colgando de su hombro y la banda roja que ponía "jefe del comité de disciplina" rodeando su brazo.

—¿Olvidaste que dije que vendría a verte? –resoplo, ofendido—. Eres tan torpe…

La puerta terminó por abrirse estrepitosamente, y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, Naruto se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo, haciendo trastabillar hasta atrás—. Naruto…

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! –El rubio rodeó el cuerpo del otro con sus piernas, apretando su agarre, hasta que al pelirrojo se le dificulto respirar.

—Me… estas asfixiando… —susurró Gaara, con el rostro sonrosado y las manos frías encima de la espalda del rubio—. ¿Podrías…?

—Oh, ¡lo siento! –Naruto se bajo de encima del otro, llevando sus brazos tas su cabeza, sonriendo apenado—. ¡Es que me alegra mucho verte por aquí! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste a visitarme!

—Lo sé, creo que tengo más responsabilidades de lo que pensaba. –se excusó, bajando la mirada. Naruto lo observó risueño, extendiendo una mano hacia y tomándolo por la muñeca.

—¡Pero no te quedes así, entra! –invito el rubio, tirando suavemente del brazo del otro, quien se dejo arrastras hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez la puerta se cerró, Gaara se permitió aspirar hondo el familiar aroma de ese humilde hogar dentro del cual paso tantas horas durante su niñez, jugando con el rubio, corriendo de arriba abajo y riendo hasta que le dolían las costillas.

—No ha cambiado nada. –Gaara se quitó los zapatos, siguiendo al rubio hasta el interior de la casa. Este le pidió que lo esperase en la sala mientras iba a la cocina por algunos refrescos. Gaara se sentó sobre un viejo sofá, sobre el cual recordaba haber dormido cuando era pequeño, acurrucado junto al rubio, con las rodillas sucias y restos de césped en su ropa, demasiado sucios para recostarse sobre una cama. Tan solo recordar aquellos días lo hizo sonreír.

El sonido de pisadas llamo su atención y, creyendo que se trataba de su amigo, giro el rostro, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se encontró con una persona diferente, pero conocida, bajando por las escaleras.

—_Dobe_, te acabaste todo el…

Cuando Naruto regresó a la sala, con dos sodas de sabor en la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se encontró con un ambiente lo suficientemente tenso como para ser cortado con un fino cuchillo. Y no era en sí por el hecho de que Sasuke se hubiera aparecido, a medio vestir con solo unos pantalones bombachos y una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello, en la sala, encontrándose con su querido amigo, sino por la expresión asesina del pelirrojo.

Oh sí, estaba molesto.

—Naruto…

—¡D-Dime! –preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, sudando copiosamente ante la mirada asesina del pelirrojo. Sasuke se veía completamente indiferente con la situación, aun de pie al final de las escaleras, con el frasco de shampoo vacío en una de las manos y la otra dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón, como si estuviese esperando que los otros terminasen de hablar para hacer su descargo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme?

* * *

Gaara era un chico muy especial.

Especialmente irritable, especialmente intimidante, especialmente resentido, especialmente celoso.

Y eso Naruto lo sabía muy bien.

Pero a pesar de todo, adoraba a Gaara. Habían crecido juntos, compartiendo momentos, experiencias, promesas… y secretos. Desde cosas insignificantes como la razón por la cual Naruto se había tatuado aquellas marcas en las mejillas y porque Gaara llevaba el kanji "amor" en la frente, hasta la razón por la cual Naruto estaba tan enamorado de Sakura. No había secretos entre ellos.

Hasta ese momento…

—¿Y como has estado? –El rubio apretó la lata de refresco entre sus manos, con la vista fija en el pelirrojo, quien se veía ausente—. ¡Papá está trabajando pero siempre pregunta por ti! –Gaara gruño, cerrando los ojos y viendo hacia un lado, apartando la vista del rubio—. Es una lástima que no hayas venido antes, te lo hubieras encontrado… ¡Ay por Dios, Gaara, no seas así! —terminó por explotar el rubio, apretando con fuerza la lata hasta que el liquido burbujeante salió disparado.

—¿"Así"? –Volvió rápidamente la vista hacia el rubio, observándolo con resentimiento—. Disculpa por que me sea indiferente el hecho de que tengas a un extraño medio desnudo por tu casa.

—No es un extraño, es un a-mi-go. —aclaró el de ojos azules, arqueando una ceja y haciendo énfasis en cada silaba al hablar. A veces era tan sobre protector—. ¿Y que tiene de malo que tome una ducha? ¡Tú y yo nos bañábamos juntos de pequeños! –le recordó, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas. Gaara calló, desviando la mirada, sin poder refutar esa afirmación.

—Es diferente… además, éramos unos niños…

—¿Él es tu amiguito de la infancia, Naruto? —La voz del moreno interrumpiendo la conversación pareció irritar más al pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo cuando este volvió a hacer acto de presencia –vistiendo una camiseta gris a petición de Naruto, para así evitar preguntas incómodas, aunque a pesar de ello, Gaara las estaba haciendo-.

—Sí, él es Gaara. –presentó muy seguro de sí mismo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al pelirrojo, quien se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo, aun sin ver a Sasuke a los ojos—. Estábamos en la misma escuela desde primaria.

—Ya veo… —Sasuke se acercó a ellos, sentándose junto a Naruto, arrebatándole el refresco que sostenía en una de sus manos y dándole un trago. Los ojos aguamarina no perdieron de vista aquella muestra de excesiva confianza—. Un placer, supongo…

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto estiró una mano, tratando de recuperar su refresco, pero Sasuke colocó la palma de su mano sobre el rostro del rubio, manteniéndolo así a una distancia considerable, impidiéndole recuperar su bebida.—. ¡Argh! ¡Ahora tendré que ir por otra! –renegó el de piel trigueña, apartando la mano del moreno y levantándose con cansancio del suelo alfombrado para ir por otro refresco a la cocina—. Ya vuelvo… —masculló antes de salir de la cómoda sala de estar.

Cuando el rubio desapareció del campo visual de Gaara, este se permitió hablar por primera vez al Uchiha.

—No tenía idea de que fueras amigo de Naruto. Siempre estas solo en clases…

—Tú tampoco eres alguien muy sociable, _Sabaku_. —contesto rápidamente el moreno, dándole otro sorbo al refresco de sabor agridulce. Cuando se acabo todo el contenido, se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, un gesto bastante vulgar, si se lo preguntaba a Gaara—. Oh, lamento mis malos modales.

—No importa. Si eres amigo de Naruto te acostumbras a esas cosas. —su dejo al hablar se había tonado hostil, lo sabia, y seguramente Sasuke se había percatado de ello también—. Seguro te lo pego él…

—Sí, lamentablemente… —Sasuke se limpió los dedos en la camiseta gris que llevaba, sin llegar a dejar mancha alguna—. Lo que me sorprende es que el presidente del comité de disciplina sea _tan_ cercano al dobe…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Naruto te ha hablado de mí? –Por alguna razón, Gaara no sabia si sentirse halagado o molesto por el hecho de que aquel chico supiera de su relación con el rubio. No es que fuera algo malo, pero era algo muy suyo. Suyo y de Naruto.

—Naruto habla demasiado. –Sasuke curvó los labios en una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y dejando la lata vacía a un lado. Se veía tan relajado que Gaara se preguntó si realmente era el mismo chico tenso y callado de la escuela.

—Pues él… —Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, percibiendo cierto resentimiento en la voz grave del jefe del comité de disciplina—… no me ha hablado de ti… nunca… —confesó finalmente, queriendo, muy en el fondo, lastimar al moreno.

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke ladeó el rostro, dejando el que flequillo negro cubriera parcialmente su mirada azabache. Se mostró indiferente al comentario de Gaara, soltando una risa seca y entornando la mirada.

—Debe ser porque ya no pasas mucho tiempo con él…

En ese mismo instante, Naruto volvió a la estancia, esta vez con un refresco de hierbas en la mano. El ruido de sus pisadas fue, afortunadamente, lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar a Gaara, quien calló antes de que el otro llegara.

Le había dolido, aquellas palabras lo habían herido profundamente, más de lo que hubiese querido admitir.

¿Sasuke lo sabía? ¿O lo había dicho sin afán de ofender? De todas formas, ¿Qué persona ajena a ellos podría saber lo profundo que era su vínculo con Naruto? Nadie podía adivinarlo… nadie podía saber _cuanto_ le importaba Naruto.

—Se acabaron las bebidas de sabor, solo queda esta cosa insípida… —lloriqueaba el de cabello claro, sentándose entre Sasuke y Gaara, quienes desviaron su atención a él—. ¿Qué decían?

—Que debo hacer mi tarea. –Sasuke colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, revolviendo su cabellera dorada como el sol—. Sé un buen chico. –ordenó, sonriendo con sorna.

—¡No me trates como un maldito perro! –Sasuke rio ante su reacción, levantándose pesadamente del suelo y girando sobre sus pies, con intención de regresar a su habitación y descansar un poco. Pero una mano atrapó su muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar—. Hey, quédate con nosotros. —Los ojos azules del trigueño observaron con anhelo al moreno, quien se giró a verlo, sintiendo la punzante mirada aguamarina del pelirrojo sobre él.

Más por morbo que por interés, observó de soslayo al pelirrojo, quien tenía sus irises de un verde opaco fijos en él, esperando ver su respuesta.

¿Qué acaso Naruto era tan torpe que no entendía que su amigo quería pasar un rato a solas con él? ¡Hasta él pudo percatarse de eso! La forma en la que tensaba sus músculos, las miradas frías que le dedicaba… era evidente que no lo quería cerca. Y aunque al principio se había quedado tan solo para fastidiarlo un poco, a aquel impertinente y a Naruto, tampoco deseaba hacer de mal tercio.

Pero si Naruto lo quería cerca, no tenía porque irse… ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo.

El resto de la tarde, Naruto se la pasó parloteando acerca de una y mil cosas, preguntándole otras al pelirrojo, quien –aun bastante cohibido- contesto a cada una de ellas, decidido a restarle importancia a aquel intruso.

Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, más interesado en la televisión –la cual había encendido sin importarle las quejas de Naruto- que en la visita. En ocasiones Naruto le preguntaba algo, a lo que respondía con monosílabos, sin querer intervenir más allá de lo superficial.

—Estaba practicando una canción que escuche en una película, por supuesto que suena mejor en piano, pero quise probar con la guitarra. –Naruto colocó su instrumento favorito sobre sus piernas, ajustando las cuerdas para obtener el sonido correcto. Empezó con la tonada, llamando la atención del moreno, quien rápidamente reconoció la melodía.

—Es la que estabas escuchando en el bus…

—¡Sip! –Los ágiles dedos se deslizaron por entre las cuerdas, la melodía fluyendo suavemente a través de los oídos de su particular público. Sasuke se concentro solo en aquella agradable melodía, en el recuerdo de un cielo con toques anaranjados, una fresca brisa colándose a través de la ventana y una presencia cálida junto a la suya—. A ti te gusta, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

—Algo… —La sonrisa que poco a poco pugnaba por salir en el rostro del moreno termino por llamar la atención del rubio, quien dejo de tocar la guitarra para centrar su total atención en el agradable rostro del moreno—. ¿Qué?

—Estás sonriendo… —señaló con obviedad el de ojos color cielo, sonriendo también. Sasuke pestañeó y luego arrugó las cejas, apretando los labios y borrando todo rastro de aquella sonrisa que no pudo controlar.

—Me da risa lo mal que tocas.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Acaso tú podrías hacerlo mejor? –retó enojado, con el ceño fruncido, tendiéndole la guitarra al de cabellos oscuros.

—Tal vez pueda. –bromeo el otro, tomando el instrumento y colocándolo sobre su regazo. Por supuesto que no sabía absolutamente nada de guitarras, pero con tal de fastidiar a Naruto…

—¡Espera! –De un rápido movimiento, Naruto recobro su instrumento, alejándolo de las pálidas manos—. Tú no puedes tocar la guitarra.

—¿Es porque no sé como?

—Tus manos. –Tanto Gaara como Sasuke observaron interrogantes al rubio. Naruto extendió una mano y tomó la del moreno—. Tienes una piel suave, la arruinaras si tocas la guitarra.

—¿Y a mi que me importa? –Sasuke se tensó, arrugando las cejas infantilmente y encogiendo su mano, alejándose del rubio—. ¡Y no me tomes de la mano!

—Te saldrán cayos, te dolerán las manos y con el tiempo tal vez hasta sangres si presionas con mucha fuerza. ¡Pero debes tocar las cuerdas con fuerza o el sonido saldrá medio ahogado!—El rubio le mostró la palma de su mano, curvando las cejas, compungido—. No seas pesado, solo no quiero que te lastimes.

«No quiero que te lastimes», las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Gaara, quien se sintió repentinamente incomodo en aquel ambiente. Por inercia cerró las manos en puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel.

Esas mismas palabras le había dicho el rubio tan solo un par de años atrás. Gracias a esas palabras había decidido aprender a tocar el piano.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le decía eso a Sasuke?

"Porque Naruto es así con todos, se preocupa por todos" se contestó a si mismo, sin querer aceptar que Naruto pudiese ser tan cercano al Uchiha. Tan cercano a alguien que acababa de conocer, _tan cercano, como lo era con él_.

—¿Gaara, ocurre algo?

Gaara levantó la vista, sin percatarse en que momento la había bajado. Se encontró con los irises azules del rubio fijos en el, extrañados por su repentino mutismo. Sintió también la mirada pesada de Sasuke sobre él, pero prefirió ignorarla.

—No, no es nada. —respondió sin pensárselo mucho, sonriendo quedamente. No quería preocupar a Naruto con las ideas locas que tenia—. Ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que me vaya.

—Pfff, ¡aun es temprano! –Naruto se cruzo de brazos, como si no estuviese dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a Gaara para que se fuera. El pelirrojo le sonrió, levantándose muy despacio y tendiéndole ujna mano al rubio para que también lo hiciera.

—Al menos acompáñame hasta la puerta.

Naruto dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante, asintiendo despacio, levantando la vista y observando con tristeza a su amigo.

—De acuerdo.

—Vuelve a visitarnos pronto. –invitó el moreno, como si se tratase de su casa, curvando la comisuras de los labios, en un gesto por demás burlón. Naruto fue lo suficientemente tonto para no percatarse de eso, ni de la mirada asesina que le enviaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Es cierto, tienes que venir de nuevo, Gaara! –Naruto lo acompaño hasta la puerta, donde se despidió de él con un amigable apretón de manos—. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir la próxima vez que vengas, aunque no sé si este bien, después de todo tienes muchas responsabilidades con el comité estudiantil.

—Naruto…

—¿Si?

Gaara tiró suavemente de la mano del otro, logrando que el rubio se acercara hasta que sus frentes chocaron. El rubio guiñó los ojos por el suave golpe, que no llegó a dolerle, pero si a confundirlo—. ¿Eh…?

—¿Qué estas ocultándome?

Los irises azules tiritaron, para después ocultarse detrás de los párpados cerrados.

—¿Pero que cosas dices? ¡No oculto nada! —rió el rubio, soltando a su amigo y llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza en actitud despreocupada—. ¡No pienses cosas raras!

El pelirrojo levantó la vista, sin sorprenderse al ver el cielo ya oscuro. Volvió a posar sus irises verdosas sobre el rubio, relajándose al ver aquella agradable y cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Tal vez solo imaginaba cosas…

—Entonces, adiós.

—¡Nos vemos! –Naruto agito una mano, antes de darse media vuelta y meterse nuevamente a su hogar. Cuando cerró la puerta, se apoyo en esta, resbalando hasta sentarse sobre el suelo, llevándose las manos a su cabellera dorada—. ¡Maldición! ¡Odio tener que mentirle a Gaara!

—Pues es su culpa por venir sin avisar. –Una vena palpito amenazante sobre las sienes del rubio, quien se levanto del suelo y se abalanzo sobre el moreno—. ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

—¡Y tenias que bajar medio desnudo! –le reclamó histéricamente, frotando la mata de cabello negro de Sasuke, quien se revolvía incomodo entre sus brazos—. ¡Ahora no dejara de hacer preguntas sobre ti!

—Mándalo al diablo y ya esta. –propusó el moreno, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto—. No tienes porque explicarle nada. —Desvió la mirada— ¿Quién se cree que es? –mascullo irritado.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Ha sido amigo mío desde la infancia! –Naruto soltó a su "padrastro" quien se alejó varios pasos de él, tratando de acomodarse el cabello. Se peinó con los dedos hasta que Naruto estallo a carcajadas, captando su atención.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Pareces una cacatúa!

—¡Vete al diablo!

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él, frotando su cabellera rubia como venganza. Naruto lanzó manotazos al aire, hasta que dio con el pecho del otro, enterrando los dedos en la camiseta y lo hizo caer al suelo. Se retorcieron en el suelo, hasta que el rubio logro tomar el control de la situación, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el moreno.

—-¡O-Oye! –La expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de Sasuke seria algo que Naruto recordaría por semanas, ni tampoco como las pálidas mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono carmín.

—¡Te mataré a cosquillas, bastardo!

Los agiles y traviesos dedos del trigueño se colaron debajo de la camiseta del otro, acariciando sutilmente su vientre, provocando que la risa que pugnaba por salir de los pálidos labios escapara. Naruto se contagió de aquella agradable risa artificial, carcajeándose también.

Le gustaba escuchar a Sasuke reír, aunque fuera por un ataque de cosquillas.

—Ya… no… puedo… res…pirar… ¡_dobe_!

Agitado, Naruto se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del moreno, quien tenía la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas coloreadas por la falta de aire. No dijo nada por varios minutos, hasta que recuperó el aire. Bajó su vista hacia Sasuke, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente.

—¿Sasuke?

Este abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada azul brillante de Naruto fija en su persona.

Sonrió sutilmente, sin proponérselo. Era agradable verse reflejado en aquellos ojos, limpios, puros. Era justo como verse en un espejo, pero uno que solo podía reflejar sonrisas, que solo te mostraba cuan feliz podías ser.

—¿Por qué siempre… tienes que hacerme reír?

Naruto entreabrió los labios, pero luego cerró la boca, curvando los labios en una sonrisa que podía calentar el más frío invierno.

—Me gusta verte reír.

* * *

—¡Nos vemos mañana!

Minato se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo con una radiante sonrisa, antes de caminar calle abajo para tomar el tren a casa. Aunque era día de semana, habían acordado celebrar en un elegante bar la buena inversión que habían hecho con una pequeña pero prometedora empresa en el extranjero. No pudo negarse a un brindis y así fue como terminó bebiendo sake hasta que se percató de las miradas cómplices que varias señoritas intercambiaban, antes de insinuársele sutilmente.

Y él tenía pareja, pero no podía decirles "lo siento, salgo con un chico de tan solo 15 años". Mientras menos supiera la gente de su vida romántica, mejor.

—Aunque desearía poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… —se lamentó el rubio, frotándose la mejilla, recordando a su joven y atractivo amante. Sonrió, pensando lo agradable que sería poder salir tomado de la mano junto al moreno, o ir al cine, o comer algo en algún elegante restaurante. Llevarlo de viaje, apreciar los cerezos en flor, ir a la playa. Había tantas cosas que no podría hacer con Sasuke como pareja debido a su edad—. Una cita…

Sintió su hombro golpear el de otra persona, y se detuvo, soltando un suave: "disculpe". Cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de aquella persona, se congeló en su sitio, intimidado por aquella penetrante mirada—. ¿Itachi-kun?

El moreno, quien vestía ropa formal, se mostro menos asombrado por su furtivo encuentro, le dedico una mirada fría, que logro que el mayor espabilara de golpe.

—¿Está ebrio?

El rubio negó efusivamente, temeroso de que aquel serio chico malinterpretara su estado y lo acusara de ser un bebedor compulsivo. No quería darle mas excusas para que desaprobara su relación con Sasuke.

—T-Tenía un compromiso con algunos compañeros de trabajo, ya sabes, relaciones interpersonales y eso. –bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Itachi pareció no entender su broma, pues ni siquiera esbozo una sonrisa—. Y… ¿tú trabajas hasta estas horas?

—Sí, para mantener a mí hermano. –contestó hosco el moreno. Minato bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Definitivamente aquel chico debía de odiarlo aun más.

—Oh, bueno… ¿sabes, sé que a Sasuke no le agradas mu…?

—Me retiro, con su permiso. –se despidió cortésmente, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, el mayor lo tomo por la muñeca.

—¡E-Espera…!

Itachi volvió la vista hacia el adulto, arrugando las cejas con evidente molestia. Minato se le quedó viendo por varios minutos, aun sujetándolo por la muñeca, absorto en el rostro del moreno. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por haber bebido unas cuantas botellitas de sake se tornaron un tanto más rojas, cosas que intrigó al moreno.

—¿Por qué me mira así?

—¿Eh? –Minato sacudió su rostro, soltando el más joven—. Lo siento… es solo que… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose el cuero cabelludo en un gesto de timidez—. Cuando te veo… pienso que Sasuke será muy atractivo de mayor. –confesó, sonriendo abiertamente.

En ese momento la expresión de Itachi sí cambio, pasando por la sorpresa, temor e… indignación.

—¿Está… está ligando conmigo?

—¡¿Eh?! –Minato se sonrojó hasta las orejas, cubriéndose la boca con las manos—. No, espera, no quise decir…

—¡Usted sí que está enfermo! –escupió el Uchiha, irritado, girando sobre sus pies y alejándose rápidamente—. ¡No vuelva a dirigirme la palabra!

Minato abrió la boca, extendiendo una mano hacia el moreno, pero no dijo nada, dejando que el chico se fuera. Se mordió la lengua, renegando de si mismo y su mala suerte. Encontrarse con su cuñado después de salir de un bar… era algo que solo podía pasarle a él.

* * *

_Taylor Momsem:_ Vocalista del grupo "**The Pretty Reckless**". Tendrá bastante peso en la historia, no la olviden(?)

**F**inal Notes: Llegamos a la mitad de la historia. A partir de este cap, la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto va a dar un GRAN paso. En el próximo capítulo -uno de los más tristes que he escrito- las cosas se tornan más intensas :S Oh, y habrá **lime**, escenas hawt, en el próximo cap. Pero lo advertí, este fic incluye **MinaSasu**x'D

Agradecería mucho los comentarios, dado que está historia es más compleja de lo que parece y siempre es bueno un comentario imparcial xD **So, reviews, críticas, comentarios?**


	7. No

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . CRACKPAIRING Alert.  
**28.N**otes: Gracias a todas, especialmente a esas que se toman el tiempo de dar una buena crítica (Sayo Rio, Oyukiff) bueno en general a ¡TODAS! Muchas, muchas gracias!

* * *

El cumpleaños número 16 de Sasuke fue el más especial que alguna vez tuvo, aunque no se lo dijo nunca a nadie.

Ese día Minato había llegado temprano del trabajo, y junto a Naruto, prepararon _sukiyaki_ (1). No hubo pastel, a Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas dulces, ni el _Natto_ (2).

Tampoco hubo más invitados, porque Sasuke era una persona solitaria —aunque Hinata, Kiba y Shino habían tenido la intensión de ir, pero no pudieron porque estaban de viaje, después de todo se encontraban en medio de las vacaciones de verano—.

Después de comer, Minato apagó las luces, sorprendiendo al moreno, quien se vio repentinamente envuelto en la oscuridad. De pronto, una diminuta luz naranja apareció: Naruto había encendido una pequeña vela, la cual incrusto dentro de uno de los onigiris que habían preparado. Sonriendo, acercó el improvisado "pastel" al moreno, iluminando su rostro con aquella diminuta llama que apenas y dejaba que se viesen el uno al otro.

—¡Pide un deseo! —Con una cálida sonrisa, tan cálida como aquella pequeña llama, Naruto sostuvo entre sus manos el onigiri, a la altura del moreno. Sasuke lo observó en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos. Estuvo a punto de negarse, sin entender porque tenía que hacer algo tan infantil. Pero Naruto lo estaba mirando y no quería ver esos ojos claros opacándose por una negativa.

En sus irises azabache se veía reflejada la luz anaranjada de la vela, la cual fue apagada después de que soplara sin mucha fuerza. Minato aplaudió emocionado, y Naruto se carcajeó risueño, como un niño pequeño. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que era demasiado infantil.

—Y dime, bastardo, ¿qué pediste?

—Es un secreto.

Solo hubo un regalo, elegido por Naruto y pagado por Minato, aunque el primero se quiso adjudicar todo los meritos, ganándose una reprimenda y suave golpe en la cabeza de parte de su padre.

La envoltura de papel brillante fue retirada sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando a la vista una caja que contenía un reproductor de música y unos curiosos auriculares grandes color blanco con toques rojizos.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? ¡Yo mismo lo elegí! –presumió el rubio, señalándose a si mismo, con sus ojos color añil brillando, como si estuviera esperando una felicitación. Sasuke tan solo se le quedo viendo, para después cerrar los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa.

El día que Sasuke cumplió 16 años, pidió un deseo apagando una vela, a pesar de que era algo que no hacía desde los 5 años.

—¡Ya dime que pediste!

—¡No te lo diré!

"_Por favor… quiero permanecer bajo este basto cielo azul por más tiempo"(3)_

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**Track 7**: No

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, mujeres en su mayoría, con varias bolsas de compras en la mano. Voces agudas compartiendo chismes y miradas cómplices. Los escaparates de las tiendas resaltaban la mejor mercancía de cada tienda, y los maniquíes vestían la última ropa de moda. Sí, ese era el lugar elegido por las adolescentes para reunirse y perder tiempo después de clases.

—¿Y como acabe yo aquí? —Se preguntó Naruto, observando con cansancio a las personas, con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y el codo sobre una de sus piernas—. Es tan aburrido… —Los ojos azules se perdieron en un grupo de chicas conversaba animadamente, caminando a paso rápido hacia una de las tiendas. El rubio sonrió al ver las faldas cortas mecerse con el movimiento de los delicados cuerpos, y las blusas ajustadas dejando a la vista más piel de la que permitía ver el uniforme de verano en la escuela—. Ah… al menos la vista es buena.

—¿Naruto?

Dio un respingo, temiendo que alguien lo hubiese visto examinando los seductores cuerpos de adolescentes —aunque en su defensa podía alegar a su edad y culpar a sus hormonas—. Volvió la vista hacia el lado opuesto de donde miraba, encontrándose con un par de delicadas piernas. Se sonrojó y levantó la cara, alejando sus ojos de aquella tentadora vista para encontrarse con un par de bellos ojos verdes.

—Sa-Sakura-chan… —saludó tieso, con una mano alzada y las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas—. ¿C-Cómo estás…?

Eran pocas las veces que había visto a su compañera de clases sin el uniforme –sin contar la vez que se había colado con Kiba al vestuario de las chicas hasta que los pillaron y tuvieron que esconderse detrás de unos matorrales del patio por cerca de 40 minutos hasta que sus compañeras de clases se cansaron de buscarlos. Por supuesto les dieron su merecido al día siguiente durante el receso—, y tenía que admitir que se veía aun mejor. La chaqueta color crema cubría sus hombros desnudos, lo que lo tranquilizaba, Sakura no era la clase de chicas que disfrutaban mostrar mucha piel. El cabello largo atado con un listón rojo, del mismo color que su falda corta le daba un aire más maduro y atractivo.

No era la chica más guapa de la escuela, pero resaltaba por su curioso color de cabello y bonitos ojos.

"Además, es inteligente y se esfuerza mucho en los estudios", se repetía mientras caminaba junto a ella por el centro comercial, escuchando su parloteo sobre las cosas que había ido a ver. "Si pudiera salir con una chica como ella, seria realmente feliz…"

—Por cierto… —Sakura dejó de hablar y se giro hacia el rubio, juntando las palmas de sus manos—. ¿Sabes si Sasuke-kun pasara aquí las vacaciones de verano?

Naruto cruzó los brazos, haciendo un puchero con los labios. Recordaba haber escuchado a su padre hablar sobre un pequeño viaje la playa, pero Sasuke se quejo diciendo que no le gustaba el mar. Después Naruto se metió en al conversación y empezaron a discutir… como siempre.

—Creo que sí… —se encogió de hombros, metiendo después las manos dentro de sus bolsillos —. A Sasuke no le gusta el mar… dudo que quiera ir a la playa…

—Oh, ¿e-enserio? –Sakura se sonrosó, entrelazando los dedos—. No debe de gustarle el verano, por eso su piel siempre es tan clara… —Naruto arqueó las cejas, incomodo por la rápida deducción de la chica—. Entonces, ¿qué cosas le gustan en particular?

—Tomates…creo. —contestó con simplemente el rubio, logrando que Sakura se congelara en su sitio—. Odia muchas cosas y particularmente no le gusta ninguna. –Naruto se rascó el mentón, con ojos entrecerrados—. O eso es lo que siempre dice… pero le gustan los tomates, de verdad le gustan.

—Ya veo… —Sakura dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante en pose depresiva. La idea de salir a dar una vuelta con el rubio a fin de conocer más sobre Sasuke no estaba resultando como lo planeó. Eso, o en el fondo Sasuke era bastante simple.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas tú misma? –propuso Naruto, tratando de animarla. Sabia de los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke, y no había nada más que pudiera hacer más que apoyarla—. Tal vez te responda…

—Muchas chicas le han hecho esa clase de preguntas, pero no dice nada. –Sakura se jugo con los pliegues de su colorida falda—. Pensé que era mejor preguntarte a ti, ya que eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun.

—¡¿Mejor amigo?! –Naruto se señalo a si mismo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta. Sakura asintió, seria, y el rubio estallo en carcajadas hasta que empezó a dolerle el estomago de tanto reír—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Para nada!—preguntó, moviendo la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Sasuke y yo nos llevamos muy mal, somos muy opuestos. Siempre estamos discutiendo porque no tenemos casi nada en común, excepto los mismos gustos musicales.

—Eres la única persona con la que he visto a Sasuke-kun reír.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus mejillas tostadas adquirieron un tono sonrosado. Arrugo las cejas, sin poder comprender la reacción de su cuerpo a aquella conclusión. ¿Como era posible que hasta Sakura, alguien que no era cercana a Sasuke, se hubiera percatado de eso? ¿Era tan obvio?

El recuerdo de él haciéndole cosquillas al amargado de Sasuke en el suelo de la sala lo golpeo de frente: el cabello oscuro desordenado cubriendo su frente, los ojos oscuros vidriosos y los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Una faceta que solo él había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

¿Sasuke lo consideraría su mejor amigo? ¿Y que había de el mismo? Siempre veía a Sasuke como parte de su familia…

—Ah… —entornó la mirada, avergonzado de cómo complicaba las cosas para él mismo. No era una chica para andar pensando en títulos. Seguramente ni Sasuke ni Gaara le daban es importancia—. Pues no me había dado cuenta… pero no me gusta que sea tan amargado.

—Como sea, la razón por la que te lo pregunto es porque se acerca su cumpleaños.

—Es el 23 de julio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y como no estaré en la ciudad para las vacaciones de verano, quería darle por adelantado su regalo… -–La chica enrolló coquetamente un mechón de cabello en uno de sus dedos—. ¿Me ayudarías a elegirlo?

Los ojos azules del rubio se perdieron en la nada, viendo todo borroso. La colorida ropa que se exhibía por todas partes, los pequeños niños corriendo de un lado a otro, las risas campantes de adolescentes risueñas. Todo era un revoltijo de colores y sonidos que empezaba a marearlo.

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea ir ahí después de todo…

"Porque a ella le gusta Sasuke".

—¿Naruto?

El rubio parpadeó, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Lo siento. —La chica se veía preocupada, como si se hubiera percatado de lo falsa que era aquella sonrisa. Se detuvo, inclinándose un poco en dirección hacia el rubio.

—Lamento haberte hecho venir para eso.

—¡No pasa nada! –Naruto se golpeó el pecho con fingida confianza—. ¡Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda!

La joven curvó los labios sutilmente, asintiendo despacio. Luego ambos se encaminaron hacia una de las tiendas principales.

Mientras paseaban y buscaban algo que pudiese gustarle al moreno, Sakura descubrió lo mucho que podía divertirse junto a Naruto. Caminaron hasta que a Naruto empezaron a dolerle los pies, y tuvo que descansar unos minutos sentado en una de las bancas afuera del centro comercial. Para no torturarse más, le propuso a la chica que le preparase algo de comer, pero esta -–además de tener poco talento para la cocina— insistía en darle algo que duraría por mucho más tiempo. Así no "olvidaría quien le había dado aquel maravilloso regalo".

—Estoy cansado… —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, y sus brazos lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Era divertido estar con Sakura, pero ya llevaban más de dos horas buscando el bendito regalo, sin encontrar nada que le gustase a la chica. Sakura se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose culpable por el cansancio del otro.

—¿Quieres comer un helado? Tómalo como agradecimiento por acompañarme hoy.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, virando el rostro hacia Sakura con evidente asombro. Ella le sonrió con dulzura. Avergonzado, asintió, dejando que la chica lo llevase a una cafetería dentro del _mall_. El rubio pidió un barquillo de chocolate y la joven un batido de fresa. Decidieron tomar un descanso en una de las mesas de centro, y antes de darse cuenta, se habían puesto a conversar de temas ajenos al moreno.

—Por cierto, ¿iras fiesta que preparara Ino para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de verano?

Naruto la observo curioso, la chica jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida, antes de darle otro sorbo. No le costo nada deducir el porque de su pregunta.

—¿Quieres saber si Sasuke va a ir?

Un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa provoco que Naruto se sobresaltara y el batido se balanceara hasta casi verter su contenido sobre el mantel.

—¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera! —exigió la chica, con las mejillas coloreadas. Naruto asintió enérgicamente, temiendo por su integridad física—. ¡T-También estoy interesada en si tú irás!

—¡¿Enserio?! —los ojos azules chispearon de alegría—. ¡Por supuesto que iré!

Sakura resoplo cansada, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante, para después levantar la mirada y sonreírle al trigueño.

—Pues nos veremos ahí.

* * *

Las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro a paso ligero, algunas conversando sobre sus planes para el fin de semana y otras concentradas en su trabajo, llevando papeles en sus brazos o empujando carritos. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos al frente, concentrados en un punto inexistente.

El color blanco de las paredes, los uniformes de las enfermeras, las luces que parpadeaban intermitentemente sobre él…

Tragó pesadamente, sintiendo la garganta seca y la garganta seca. Inspiro despacio y, cansado, oculto su sensible vista detrás de sus párpados.

En ocasiones, encontrarse rodeado de ese color era… asfixiante.

—Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, mientras se levantaba pesadamente de su asiento y salía de la sala de espera para entrar a uno de los consultorios. Una amable enfermera lo esperaba en la puerta, con la cual ya se había topado en anteriores ocasiones. La chica tenía el cabello elegantemente recogido con un gancho en forma de flor.

—¿Tu hermano no vino contigo? Creo que es mejor cuando ambos vienen a visitarlo… —Los ojos azulados de la mujer lo escudriñaron con curiosidad—. Después de todo, lo dos son muy importante para él…

—Itachi está ocupado —mintió. No deseaba ver a su hermano por un largo rato, aunque terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano que había ido a ese lugar, pues también tenía que pasarse de vez en cuando.

Pero lo mejor era ir por separado…

La joven de cabello azulado y ojos claros lo guió a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo, deteniéndose frente a la penúltima puerta, donde dio unos golpecitos y obtuvo un "adelante" como respuesta.

Desvió la mirada hacia el moreno, sonriendo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría. Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca lo esperaba detrás de un escritorio, con la vista fija en una de las ventanas desde donde se podía ver la ciudad.

El moreno dejó caer los párpados hasta casi cerrar los ojos, apretando con fuerza la correa de la mochila que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sasuke-kun. Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros…

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho cuando el doctor se giró hacia él, clavando su mirada amarillenta en su persona. De pronto, el peso sobre sus hombros pareció diez veces mayor.

El hombre sonrió con una espeluznante satisfacción, como si le alegrase ver al menor de nuevo.

—Estoy de vuelta, Orochimaru-sensei. —contestó con un dejo de ironía y el peso de su propia existencia sobre él.

* * *

Naruto prácticamente se arrastró hacia la pequeña cafetería que había elegido para sus encuentros clandestinos con "aquella persona", empujando la puerta con el codo para abrirla. Observó el reloj de pared colgado cerca al mostrador donde se exhibían varios postres y suspiró tranquilo al ver que había llegado solo 15 minutos tarde.

Cuando la campanilla sonó, unos ojos oscuros buscaron instintivamente su figura. Itachi lo esperaba sentado en la misma mesa que la última vez, vistiendo en esa ocasión ropa informal, en lugar de los usuales trajes elegantes que tan bien le quedaban.

—Lamento la tardanza. –se disculpo, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla de madera, apoyando la frente sobre la mesa.

—Esta bien, es culpa mía por llamarte a ultimo minuto. –el moreno le dedico una sonrisa antes de pasarle el menú para que pidiera algo—. Además es sábado, los jovencitos como tu deberían descansar y no hacer caso a los llamados de un hermano irresponsable como yo.

—¡No eres ningún irresponsable! –Naruto levantó la cabeza, observándolo fiero, como si aquellas palabras lo hubiera ofendido a él—. Eres amable, y bueno, te preocupas mucho por Sasuke aunque él no se preocupe de la misma forma por ti. —Levantó un puño, con el que señaló al moreno—. ¡No vuelvas a decir que eres un mal hermano mayor!

Algunas personas que se encontraban conversando desviaron la vista hacia la mesa donde el rubio hablaba con voz vigorosa, logrando que este se sonrojara. Itachi simplemente lo observó perplejo, para después soltar una suave risa entre avergonzado y halagado.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun.

—Ah, no me digas así. –el rubio se rascó la nuca apenado, con una sonrisa boba. No sabia lo que era tener un hermano mayor, y que alguien tan admirable como Itachi lo llamase de aquella forma lo hacía muy feliz.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la parada de autobús, palpó el contenido dentro de sus bolsillos, como si temiera que de un momento a otro hubiese desaparecido.

—No las necesito… —se repitió Sasuke en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer—. Para nada…

La luz del semáforo cambio a verde y cruzó la pista pensando en que podría preparar para la cena. A pesar de que lo fastidiaban las bromas del rubio sobre su "rol" en el hogar prefería aguantarlas a comer algo que Naruto hubiera preparado. Era el único de los tres que cocinaba decentemente, por lo que decidió ayudar con el almuerzo y la cena en cuanto pudiera. Sabía que Naruto había salido con Sakura y Minato tenía trabajo hasta tarde, así que tenia tiempo suficiente para preparar algo especial.

Las luces de la calle empezaron a encenderse de una a una, al igual que los letreros luminosos de algunas tiendas. Sasuke se detuvo en _minimarket_, donde compró verduras y materiales que le faltaban para la cena. Cuando salió, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, y nubes grises indicaban que dentro de nada empezaría a llover.

—_Tch_, lo que hago por complacer a ese dobe… —renegó mientras caminaba y le echaba un vistazo al contenido de sus compras. No se lo había pensado mucho antes de meter un paquete de fideos para preparar ese ramen que tanto le gustaba al rubio.

Sonrió sin pensárselo, imaginándose la expresión de finita alegría que pondría cuando viera su platillo favorito frente a él.

—¡Ya dije que no me llames así!

Detuvo sus pasos cuando escucho la voz familiar del rubio detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose al verlo salir de una cafetería charlando animadamente con su acompañante…

"…¿Qué?"

Un trueno ilumino por un instante el cielo, y las gotas de lluvia parecieron caer son más fuerza. Los irises del moreno temblaron, y su visión se torno borrosa por unos instantes. Las siguientes escenas parecieron transcurrir frente a él en cámara lenta. Como una película vieja, como si él no estuviese en la misma realidad.

Un moreno de cabellera larga salió detrás de él, con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Naruto le enseñó la lengua de forma traviesa y este rió, extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio, golpeándole la frente. Luego le acarició la cabeza con familiaridad, despeinando su cabellera dorada, arrancándole una carcajada al rubio, quien guiñaba los ojos y se encogía sobre sí mismo.

¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio a su hermano reír con un desconocido?

¿Cuándo Naruto se mostraba tan sumiso con otra persona?

¿Cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos?

¿Cuándo ellos…?

_¿Cuándo?_

"No…"

El rubio observo con afecto al moreno, para luego virar el rostro, encontrándose casi por accidente con un rostro familiar. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salir de sus orbitas.

Itachi siguió lo vista del rubio, encontrándose con unos ojos similares a los suyos, pero que en esa ocasión no podía verse más vacios, muertos.

Era Sasuke.

Sasuke lo estaba viendo.

Lo estaba viendo con _esos ojos._

"Te odio"

—S-Sasuke…

Su hermano negó despacio, con la mandíbula temblándole y la mirada vacía. La bolsa de compras que sostenía cayo al suelo, mientras el moreno se giraba sobre sus pies y salía corriendo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Espera! –llamó el rubio intentando detenerlo, pero este cruzo la pista sin mirar atrás, aun cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo y un auto estuvo a punto de arrollarlo—. ¡Maldición!

—Naruto-kun… —Itachi colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, captando la atención de este—. Debes ir por él, por favor… —suplicó, apretándolo con fuerza. Los ojos azules se veían temerosos, confusos ante la situación.

—¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué se puso así?!

—Él no debía verme contigo… —Itachi apretó los parpados, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad atravesándole el pecho. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, tiritando—. No debía… —soltó al rubio, cubriéndose el rostro—. No puedo buscarlo yo, si me ve…

—Está bien, yo iré a buscarlo. –Naruto apretó el brazo del mayor, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Nunca lo había visto tan mal, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse—. Tranquilo.

Itachi entreabrió los ojos, asintiendo despacio, aun cubriéndose la boca.

—No lo dejes solo…

* * *

Le gustaba correr. Lo había hecho desde la escuela primaria, e incluso continuaba haciéndolo durante la secundaria. Era tan bueno que lo habían admitido en el equipo de atletismo y había competido con otras escuelas, siendo siempre el ganador.

Sasuke podía correr mucho, correr muy rápido.

"_Pero, ¿Por qué siempre estoy corriendo?"_

Sintió que su hombro golpeaba a otra persona, pero ni así se detuvo.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, mocoso! –le reclamaron, pero el sonido de la lluvia y el tortuoso zumbido en sus oídos le impidió escucharlo. Se movía más por inercia, como un instinto condicionado. Necesitaba correr, necesitaba hacerlo hasta que no pudiera moverse.

Tenía que escapar.

"Me gusta verte reír", las palabras de Naruto retumbaron en sus oídos. Su sonrisa, la forma en la que le sonreía. Familiar, agradable, cálida. Como un diminuto sol que le acariciaba la piel con su luz brillante.

Luego, Naruto sonriéndole a Itachi.

—No… —gimoteó furioso, mientras corría, quedándose sin aire, tambaleándose por culpa de los charcos de agua en el suelo. El olor a humedad, la camiseta pegándosele incómodamente al cuerpo, el lodo en sus zapatillas, el ardor en sus ojos. El suelo bajo sus pies parecía tambalearse, la sensación de vacio empezaba a asfixiarlo—. ¡No!

Su cuerpo impactó con el de otra persona y trastabilló hacia atrás. La correa de su mochila resbalo por su brazo, y cerro a tiempo la mano para evitar que esta cayese al suelo. Cerró los ojos, esperando que el impacto contra el suelo fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle perder la conciencia, pero una mano lo sostuvo por la muñeca, impidiéndole caer.

—¿Sasuke?

Parpadeó, la vista borrosa le impedía ver claramente. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo observaban anhelantes.

Contuvo la respiración, su sangre palpito con fuerza dentro de sus venas.

"¿Naruto?"

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Volvieron a llamar, y entonces se percató de que quien tenía frente a él, era Minato. El mayor lo tomó suavemente por los hombros, ayudándolo a erguirse—. ¿Por qué corrías? Pudiste hacerte daño, ¡y mira tu ropa! ¿Qué fue lo que…?

El menor rodeó el fornido cuerpo del adulto con sus frágiles brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Minato se dejó hacer, y observo extrañado al moreno, pues no era la clase de personas que daban muestra de afecto en público.

—Sasuke-kun… —lo llamó bajito, estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. Hay gente mirándonos…

El moreno levantó la vista, clavándole sus irises de un gris intenso. Minato abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver aquella hermosa e penetrante mirada tan… muerta. Le recordó a si mismo, al Minato que después de perder a su esposa le devolvía la mirada a través de un espejo.

Entornó los ojos, sonriendo con tristeza. Con cuidado, tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Las gotas de lluvia caían copiosamente sobre ellos, resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas. Seguramente tenía frio.

—Minato-san…

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy… —le repitió, acariciándole el rostro mientras se miraban fijamente. Sasuke lo soltó poco a poco, para después colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, hundiendo los dedos en su camisa blanca. Tragó pesadamente, con la mirada cansada y la respiración irregular. Minato estuvo a punto de preguntarle nuevamente que le había pasado, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Sasuke lo atrajo hacia si, estrellando sus labios contra los suyos.

El beso lo tomó tan por sorpresa que se molesto en cerrar los ojos. Tampoco le importó que estuvieran en medio de la calle, bajo la lluvia, con personas caminando apresuradamente de un lado a otro, arriesgándose a que lo vieran besándose con un menor de edad. Correspondió ese beso con la misma intensidad, estrechando el delgado cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, resoplando por la nariz.

—Sasuke… —llamó una vez que se separaron, antes de colocar sus manos en las caderas del más joven y volver a besarlo. No era una simple muestra de afecto o deseo, podía sentir la desesperación en aquellos besos, la necesidad. Sasuke realmente lo necesitaba pero le era imposible explicarlo con palabras y dejaba que su cuerpo lo hiciera.

Cuando se quedó sin aire, se separó de él, chasqueando los labios. Apoyó su frente sobre la del otro, agitado, mirándole la boca. Sasuke se chupo los labios y Minato volvió a inclinarse sobre él. Sin dejar de besarse, retrocedieron, internándose en un callejón cercano a ellos. El menor apoyó su espalda en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Minato se frotaba la cabellera rubia, húmeda por la lluvia que no había dejado de caer. Examinó el aspecto del menor, sonrosándose al ver la camiseta ceñida a su juvenil figura y el cabello negro pegándose a la frente.

"Dios, así no hay quien aguante…", se lamento, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante y apoyando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del moreno.

—Minato-san…

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada azabache del otro fija en el. Sasuke se humedeció los labios, y Minato sintió una punzada incomoda en la ingle.

Se estaba excitando…

—S-Será mejor que… —Se acercó un poco más al otro, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared—… vayamos a casa…

El menor lo observó en silencio, antes de acariciarle el rostro con una mano y atraerlo hacia si para susurrarle algo al oído. El rubio se sonrojo, gimiendo bajito cuando sintió la lengua del moreno deslizándose por su oreja. Le acarició la cintura, percatándose de lo estrecha que era, tentado a acariciar su piel por debajo de la ropa. Sasuke le sonrió, entornando la mirada, como un felino astuto jugando con su presa. El mayor acarició con un digito el cuello del moreno, encontrándose con el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba, tirando un poco para dejar parte del hombro a la vista. Se sobresalto cuando sintió algo presionando contra su entrepierna, y bajo la vista. Sasuke había levantado una rodilla, y presionaba su miembro por sobre la ropa.

—No… no hagas eso… —le advirtió, y Sasuke lo ignoró.

Suspiró nervioso, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, suplicándole que se detuviera. Sasuke le pidió que lo besara y Minato lo hizo. Sasuke lo besaba con los ojos entreabiertos, lamiéndole los labios antes de meter la lengua, sin dejar de presionar con su rodilla su miembro.

Minato cortó el beso, ocultando el rostro en la curvatura del hombro del moreno, moviendo las caderas para hacer más intimo el contacto. Sasuke le mordió el cuello, dejando marcas rojizas sobre su piel, deslizando después la lengua para limpiar los restos de saliva. El mayor gruño, meneando las caderas, apretado fuertemente los parpados. Estaba avergonzado y al mismo tiempo excitado, ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso con Sasuke en un sucio callejón?

El solo pensamiento de llevar acabo su más grande deseo en aquel desolado y sucio lugar lo dejó completamente perdido. Su miembro palpitaba ansioso, y ya no pudo aguantar más y, ahogando un grito, se corrió con fuerza, apretándose más contra el delgado cuerpo de su pareja, sintiendo el estremecimiento de este. Seguro se había dado cuenta.

—Dios… —El rubio resopló sonoramente—. Oh, Dios… —sintió los brazos del otro soltarlo, dándole el espacio suficiente para que se alejara. Pero tenía tanta vergüenza de hacerlo que prefirió quedarse con el rostro oculto en el cuello de su amado—. Perdón, Sasuke-kun… perdón, yo…

Calló abruptamente cuando sintió la mano del otro acariciando su miembro flácido por sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Lentamente se alejó un poco para poder verle el rostro.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

Sasuke tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Algo centello en sus ojos oscuros, como una chispa avecinando un incendio.

—Hagámoslo.

Minato lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula cayendo ridículamente. Sasuke seguía con las mejillas coloreadas y la respiración irregular, visiblemente excitado.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? –Minato negó suavemente, son el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho—. No… no podemos… mucho menos aquí…

—Por mi está bien. –aseguro el otro con voz ronca, dejando caer los parpados con expresión seductora. Sus pestañas creaban sombras sobre sus irises negros, que chispeaban con un inusual brillo. Se acomodó mejor sobre la pared, llevando las manos a sus propios pantalones, jugando con el cierre.

—Condones… —el rubio negó suavemente—… no tengo condones… —Se estremeció ante la mirada del otro, que parecía no darle importancia a eso y bajaba poco a poco su cierre, diente por diente—. Ni lubricante… no puedo hacerlo sin lubricante… te dolerá…

Sasuke viró el rostro hacia la calle. Luego lo observó de soslayo al mayor.

—Hay un _love hotel _cerca…

—¡N-No! –Minato levantó la voz sin querer, atrayendo al menor hacia su cuerpo y estrechándolo con fuerza—. Ya hablamos de esto… eres muy joven… aún no… no estás listo… —explicó en voz bajita, sintiendo las manos del moreno acariciarle la espalda. Podía sentir el miembro del otro presionar contra sus pantalones, y su propio miembro palpitar—. Me iría a la cárcel… si yo… si nos ven… dije que te esperaría y eso voy a hacer… además… —calló, sin saber que mas decir. Sentía la respiración del otro sobre su oído, más calmada, como si hubiera recobrado la compostura.

De pronto, sintió algo cálido y suave acariciarle la oreja. La lengua de Sasuke le acaricio el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole un suspiro.

—De verdad… tú…

—Cógeme.

Minato cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los parpados. Ya no podía más, había llegado a su límite. Había amado profundamente a ese joven desde la primera vez que lo viera en la escuela de su hijo, lo había amado por tanto tiempo. Y había puesto todo de su parte para no propasarse con él.

Pero ya no más. Su libido dormido había sido despertado por las suplicas del moreno.

—¿Estás seguro…? —le acarició la espalda, hasta llegar a la curvatura que iniciaba el inicio de su trasero-.

Sasuke asintió, lamiendo su mejilla, como un minino pidiendo atención.

—Cógeme, _Minato_.

* * *

Naruto entró a su hogar esperanzado, sorprendiéndose al ver todas las luces apagadas. Esperaba que su padre ya estuviese en casa para que lo acompañase a buscar a Sasuke, a quien no había encontrado por más que busco. La idea de Sasuke caminando solo bajo la lluvia lo desconcertó tanto que se pasó más de una hora bajo la lluvia, buscándolo. Por suerte había conseguido un paraguas y no termino con una pulmonía.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, esperando al menos ver al moreno encerrado en su habitación. Lamentablemente, estaba vacía, al igual que la habitación de su padre

—Mierda, ¿donde rayos está?

El teléfono del primer piso sonó, y bajo rápidamente para contestarlo.

—¡¿Diga?!

—_Naruto._

—¡Papá, que bueno que llamas! —El rubio se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Paso algo malo, no encuentro a Sasuke, tenemos que ir…

—_Está conmigo, no te preocupes._

—¿Queeeeé? –Naruto parpadeó confuso, antes de arrugar las cejas—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le pasó nada?

—_Claro que sí, estoy con él. Solo llame para decirte que no iremos a dormir a casa._ –la voz de su padre se oía ronca, cosa que lo desconcertó—. _Pide algo por teléfono si tienes hambre, cárgalo a mi tarjeta. Regresaremos mañana, temprano._

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están? –Naruto se desesperaba cada vez más y más. ¿Sasuke estaría tan enojado con él que no quería dormir en la misma casa?—. Por favor, pásame a Sasuke, necesito hablar con él.

Por un par de minutos no escucho nada más que su propia respiración—. Papá, ¿me oíste?

—_Está muy cansado, será mejor que hablen mañana. –_Naruto resopló con molestia—. _Vamos, calma…_

—Entonces al menos dile que lo siento, aunque no sé que rayos hice para que se pusiera "así"… —Naruto entrecerró los ojos con resentimientos, fastidiado por la poca información que le brindaba su padre acerca del moreno.

—_Así que tuvieron una pelea…_ —adivinó el mayor, logrando que el rubio rodara los ojos—. _No tengo idea de que paso, pero te diré algo, Sasuke no esta enojado…—aseguró, en tono conciliador._

—Ni tiene porque estarlo, ¡de veras!

—_Debo colgar, cuídate mucho hijo, nos vemos mañana. —_se despidió el mayor, cortando la llamada sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más.

Naruto se quedó aún con el auricular en el oído, como si aun pudiese escuchar a su padre.

Al menos Sasuke estaba bien…

—Aun así… —colgó el teléfono despacio, apoyando las manos sobre la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba. El solo recordar la expresión de Sasuke cuando se encontró con ellos, logro que le doliera el pecho—… quería verlo…

* * *

(1) Sukiyaki: es un plato japonés dentro del estilo _nabemono_ (cocina al vapor japonesa).

(2)Natto: es un derivado de la soja, resultado de la fermentación de la semilla de soja. No es taaan rico.

(3) Referencia a los ojos azules de Naruto y Minato, Sasuke habla de continuar están cerca de ellos.

* * *

**F**inal Notes: El título hace referencia a la canción "No", de Shakira. Muy linda la letra (:

**ACLARACIÓN:**Las escenas al principio del cap (antes del título del fic) no tienen un espacio temporal especifico. Pueden darse antes de que empezara el cap, o después. Son escenas sueltas.

Y ya, que apesto para las escenas erótico-festivas, no me odien. Sé que prometí un acercamiento pero esto parece lo contrario. Pero no desesperen! Todo a su tiempo x'D Muchas cosas han pasado en este cap y todo tiene importancia. No pierdan detalle!

**Reviews, críticas, comentarios?**


	8. Cosmic Love

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . CRACKPAIRING Alert.  
**28.N**otes: Gracias por comentar el cap pasado, que bueno que les gustó. sus reviews son la mejor recompensa uwu

* * *

_Naruto siempre había sido un soñador._

_Y a sus 15 años, su sueño era convertirse en un guitarrista famoso._

_Su padre lo inscribió a una escuela de música cuando era pequeño, esperando que así encontrara algo que lo apasionara lo suficiente como para fijarse un objetivo en la vida. Fue ahí donde Naruto conoció a Gaara, y ambos se propusieron convertirse en músicos famosos, aunque se desempeñaran en campos distintos. _

_Naruto amaba la guitarra y Gaara tocaba el piano como los ángeles. Opuestos pero al mismo tiempo tan cercanos._

_Ahí fue donde la semilla que florecería en su sueño fue sembrada: Se convertirían en músicos famosos. Serían tan conocidos que todo el mundo sabría sus nombres y nunca los volverían ignorar_

_Después de todo, habían crecido siendo ignorados por los demás. Por ser huérfanos, por su temperamento, por muchas razones sin sentido que ningún niño podría entender._

—_Eres realmente un tonto… —le respondió Sasuke, después de que Naruto le comentara por primera vez cual era su sueño. Ambos se encontraban en la sala, viendo una película y comiendo botanas, cubriéndose las piernas con gruesas mantas que habían para abrigarse un poco—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es convertirse en músico en estos tiempos? No basta con que toques bien la guitarra, necesitas mucha suerte para…_

—_No me importa lo difícil que sea, sé que puedo conseguirlo. —Nunca se mostró ofendido o inseguro, Naruto siempre contestaba con la misma firmeza cada vez que alguien trataba de hacer que pusiera los pies en la tierra—. ¿O acaso crees que toco mal la guitarra?_

—_Eres bueno, sí… —admitió el moreno en tono cansado, apoyando la mejilla en su mano—. Pero…_

_Sasuke calló cuando el rubio tomo un malvavisco y se lo metió a la boca, obligándolo a tragarlo a la fuerza. Con un tic nervioso en el ojo, el moreno le soltó un coscorrón en la cabeza al trigueño, quien soltó un agudo chillido._

—_¡N-No hagas eso! —Sasuke se frotó los labios, queriendo quitarse el sabor dulzón de la boca. Por eso no le gustaba la comidas industrializada, tenía mucha azúcar—. Que asco…_

—_¡Pues con eso es suficiente! —Naruto le sonrió con energía, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo en las penumbras. Sasuke se le quedó viendo, extrañado—. Si mi música logra gustarle a alguien como tú, está bien. _

—_¿A qué te refieres a "alguien como yo?"… da igual sí me gusta o no te gusta… ¿qué importa lo que yo piense? —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Una mano bronceada se apoyó en su pecho, haciéndolo callar nuevamente. Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron, curiosos al ver las actitudes del rubio._

_Naruto sonrió, tomando aire antes de cantar una canción lenta, nada acorde con su personalidad. Sasuke no hizo amago de callarlo, o de retirar la mano que se apoyaba con suavidad sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no apartar la mirada, hipnotizado por el color intenso de los irises claros del rubio y el destello de su cabello dorado. Las motitas de polvo en el aire flotaban entre ellos, siendo visibles a la luz del televisor, como puntos brillantes acariciándoles el rostro. La tonada dulce, sin llegar a ser empalagosa, era una canción en ingles, una de esas que tanto le gustaba cantar al rubio. Sasuke no entendía la letra muy bien, pero estaba completamente seguro que hablaba sobre amor._

_Sobre un amor que el aun no era capaz de experimentar a plenitud…_

—_Cuando me escuchas cantar, el corazón te late muy rápido, y sientes que se te calienta el pecho—. El moreno se mordió el labio, arrugando las cejas, temeroso al verse tan transparente ante los ojos del color del cielo—. Eso es lo que quiero lograr… que mi música llegue le llegue al corazón a todo aquel que la escuche… —muy lentamente, Naruto encogió su brazo, liberando de su tacto al moreno, quien se sintió repentinamente frío al no tener al otro tocándolo—. Si puedo llegar al corazón de muchas personas, creo que es lo más cerca que estaré de ser famoso._

—_A veces puedes ser tan profundo que asusta… —bromeo el moreno, tratando de quitarle peso al asunto. Naruto rio a carcajada limpia, sonriéndole de esa forma tan suya a su acompañante. _

_Sasuke pensó que con esa sonrisa seguro que llegaba a muchas mas personas que tocando guitarra. Pero no se lo dijo._

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**Track 8:** Cosmic Love

Con el sonido del agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo haciéndole compañía, el moreno se perdió durante unos minutos en sus pensamientos, rodeado de una espesa nube de vapor que le nublaba los sentidos. Apenas y recordaba donde se encontraba. El cuerpo lo tenía agarrotado por haber estado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, y el ardor en su garganta le advertía que tal vez enfermaría.

Suspiro, cerrando el grifo, tomando con otra mano una de las toallas esponjosas que el hotel les brindaba. Se secó superficialmente el cuerpo mientras se acercaba al espejo, donde tuvo que pasar una mano sobre la superficie empañada para poder ver su reflejo. Sus ojos aun estaban enrojecidos, cosa que lo irritó.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una yukata color azul, pues su ropa estaba empapada por haber caminado bajo la lluvia. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la única luz que le permitía ver por donde iba era la que atravesaba el gran ventanal a un lado de la habitación. Los carteles luminosos de la calle, las luces de los edificios, los centros de diversión nocturnos, simulaban un cielo estrellado que era casi imposible de ver en una zona comercial.

Sasuke aprovechó que estaba solo y tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo junto a la amplia cama con dosel. La abrió, vaciando el contenido sobre las sábanas tensas. El pequeño cuaderno reboto sobre las mismas, cayendo boca arriba, con la portada plastificada y unas letras dibujadas con impecable ortografía.

El moreno se sentó sobre la cama, tomando el cuaderno con cuidado.

—"Este cuaderno le pertenece a Sasuke Uchiha…" —leyó en voz baja, con la mirada cansada, delineando las letras sobre la portada. Pasó las paginas una a una, leyendo el contenido a asombrosa velocidad. Su mirada parecía perdida, como si estuviese viendo a la nada. Repitió en voz baja el contenido de una de las páginas, como si tratase de memorizarlo. Un repentino mareó lo obligo a cerrar los ojos e inhalar despacio, antes de retomar su lectura.

El recuerdo de hace unas horas volvió a asaltarlo y sus manos le temblaron.

Itachi y Naruto.

"_Este cuaderno le pertenece a Sasuke Uchiha…"_

Itachi riendo con Naruto.

"…_cuaderno le pertenece a Sasuke…"_

Itachi tocando a Naruto.

"…_le pertenece a Sasuke"_

—Sasuke-kun. —el moreno se sobresaltó y levantó la vista de golpe, clavándole sus ojos al rubio que le sonreía con afecto. Finas gotas de sudor se agolpaban en su frente, bajo su flequillo, y el corazón le golpeteaba a ridícula velocidad.

Minato, sin estar consiente del estado de su pareja, le tendió un vaso de agua. También vestía una sencilla yukata crema que les habían prestado, y su ropa se secaba sobre el respaldar de una de las sillas ubicadas en otra estancia.

—¿Tenías sed, verdad? —Sasuke cerró el cuaderno muy despacio, dejándolo sobre su regazo. Extendió una mano hasta la mesa de noche, donde reposaban unas pastillas. Se metió una a la boca, para después tomar el vaso que le ofrecía el Minato. Y aunque lo intento, no pudo disimular el ligero temblor en sus manos, cosa que su pareja notó pero decidió ignorar.

—Ya hablé con Naruto.

Sasuke dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de noche, pasándose después el dorso de la mano por los labios y bajando la mirada hacia el cuaderno sobre su regazo. Minato reconoció aquel cuaderno como el culpable de su última pelea con Sasuke, pero no deseaba abrir viejas heridas y se limitó a continuar hablando—. ¿Sabes? Preguntó mucho por ti… está preocupado…

El moreno ni siquiera lo miró, como si estuviese hablando en un idioma que no entendía. Cansado, Minato decidió no tocar mas el tema, y se sentó en la cama junto al menor. Extendió una mano hacia el , acariciándole el cabello empapado—. Bueno, ¿quieres que durmamos?

Los ojos negros del moreno buscaron los suyos, y se entrecerraron con fingida molestia.

—¿No quiere hacer el amor?

El rubio se sonrojó, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, observando los letreros luminosos a través de las ventanas. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a la franqueza con la que el moreno decía las cosas.

—Ehm… creí que cambiarías de opinión… —Minato sintió su rostro arderle, y apretó los puños sobre su regazo—. Realmente quiero hacerlo contigo… como no tienes idea… —agregó en un susurró—. Pero, sé que no te encontrabas bien y tal vez, dijiste esas cosas porque estabas… confundido… —Sintió como Sasuke se erguía y gateaba hasta él, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Minato viró el rostro hacia él, cerrando los ojos cuando el menor lo besó despacio en la boca.

—Quiero estar contigo. –le susurró despacio, acariciándole el rostro. Minato se le quedó viendo, con las mejillas aun coloreadas y su corazón palpitando como el de un adolescente enamorado. Las luces de la calle creaban un contraste elegante en las finas facciones del menor, dándole un aire maduro, dominante. Se sentía a merced de una fiera que con solo mirarlo lo doblegaba.

Le dio un empujón a Sasuke para que se tumbara sobre la cama, subiéndose el también sobre él, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del otro. Sasuke hizo un amago de sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos hacia él para acariciarle los brazos, entornando la mirada.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Como respuesta, Minato tan solo junto sus labios en un casto beso.

* * *

Naruto se plantó frente a la habitación de su padre, tomando aire antes de llamar a la puerta. Habían llegado en la madrugada, pero no quería molestarlos. Pero ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana y no tenía excusa alguna.

Dio unos firmes golpes a la puerta. Segundos después, Minato le abría, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa cansada y el cabello desordenado. Le sorprendió ver a su padre en ese estado tan tarde en la mañana, pero dejaría para después las críticas.

—¡Papá! ¡Sasuke…! –el mayor se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo un ademan para que guardase silencio.

—Más tarde hijo, está dormido –repitió, observando al menor por sobre su hombro. Naruto frunció el ceño, irritado, queriendo hacer a un lado a su padre para ver a Sasuke.

—Pues despiértalo… solo quiero hablar un minuto con él…

—Naruto, _no_. –repitió firme el mayor, arrugando levemente las cejas. Entendía que su hijo estuviese preocupado, pero tampoco quería exponer a Sasuke. El moreno no quería que Naruto se enterase de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos el día anterior, por lo que lo mejor era que no hablaran hasta que estuviese mejor—. Déjalo descansar.

El más joven apretó los puños con rabia contenida. Se había pasado horas buscando al moreno bajo la lluvia, y toda la noche pensando en él. ¡Necesitaba tanto verlo!

Pero aparentemente Sasuke seguía molesto…

—¡Bien! —Naruto se dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido hacia las escaleras—. Saldré con Kiba y Shino hasta que anochezca y luego iré a casa de Ino. –gritó bastante fuerte desde la entrada de la casa, antes de salir de casa dando un portazo.

Minato apoyó el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, negando suavemente. No deseaba discutir con su hijo, pero en ocasiones pecaba de terco.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama, encontrándose con unos bellos ojos negros viéndolo fijamente. Sasuke había despertado.

—¿Era… Naruto? —preguntó con voz rasposa, apenas moviendo los labios. Se había cubierto con las sábanas hasta los hombros, dejando a la vista apenas su rostro.

Minato sonrió, enternecido por la imagen que le ofrecía su querido Sasuke. Se inclinó sobre el moreno para darle un beso en la frente como un padre a un hijo, acariciándole los cabellos muy suavemente.

—Hablarás luego con él. ¿Tú cómo estas?

—Cansado… —Sasuke dejó caer los parpados hasta casi cerrar los ojos—. No podré moverme… en un par de días… —hundió medio rostro en la almohada, respirando hondo antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Siempre… duele así?

—Uhm… —Un notable sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del rubio—. N-No… —Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, sabiendo que era la primera vez de Sasuke y que su cuerpo no podría ir al ritmo de un hombre adulto. Pero su cuerpo había reaccionado como lo hacía antes, con su amada esposa.

La sola idea de fundirse con que ese cuerpo de piel ardiente y suave lo excitó a tal punto que cuando lo penetró, lo hizo bruscamente, arrancándole sonoros gemidos de dolor y placer al menor.

El moreno se acurrucó en la cama, observándolo con ojos brillantes. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa, susurrándole un "gracias" antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Estaba exhausto, pero al menos había podido plenamente, sin que ninguna pesadilla eclipsara el momento en el que había decidido unirse a Minato.

* * *

Naruto metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta naranja, caminando a paso rápido a través de las calles, cabizbajo. A su lado, Kiba y Shino conversaban animadamente sobre sus planes para el verano.

—Oh, cierto, ¿Por qué "Oka-san(1)" no vino contigo? —preguntó Kiba, apoyando el brazo sobre el hombro del rubio. Este gruño algo y luego viró el rostro, aparentemente ofendido por la pregunta—. ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

—Una pelea. —concluyó Shino, logrando que el rubio pegara un salto y lo observase con rencor—. ¿Qué?

—¿Acaso es tan obvio? —Se quejó el de ojos claros, llevando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y viendo al cielo—. Ni siquiera sé que hice mal…

—Pues habla con Sasuke, son muy buenos amigos, no me los imagino enojados el uno con el otro.

—De hecho, siempre están peleando. —corrigió Shino.

—Pero lo hacen más en broma, ¿no crees?

—Como una relación de amor y odio. –El de cabello negro alzó un dedo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amor"—. Entonces la razón por la que esta deprimido…

—¿No es porque hayan peleado, sino porque no están uno cerca del otro?

—Exacto.

—¡Oigan, estoy aquí! —Se quejó Naruto, señalándose a si mismo e inflando las mejillas, avergonzado por las tonterías que decían sus amigos—. ¡¿Y que es eso de amor y odio?!

El celular dentro del bolsillo del rubio vibró, haciendo que el grupito s detuviera. Kiba fue más rápido y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de este para contestar la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—…_¿K-Kiba-kun? _

El castaño hizo una mueca de asombro, girándose hacia el rubio y tendiéndole el teléfono con expresión cansada.

—Es Hinata.

Naruto ladeó el rostro, si entender por qué no Kiba no hablaba directamente con la chica. Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo pero el castaño soltó el celular y tuvo que derrapar por el suelo para sostenerlo a tiempo antes de que se hiciera añicos.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado! ¡Esta cosa cuesta dinero! —Se quejó el trigueño, llevándose el celular al oído, ignorando a su amigo, quien se había girado sobre sus pies y caminaba hacia una tienda balbuceando algo como "iré por un refresco".

Shino negó suavemente, observando a ambos amigos dándose la espalda. No entendía porque Kiba no tenía el valor suficiente de admitir sus propios sentimientos, aun sabiendo lo que Naruto sentía.

¿Cuántos triángulos amorosos tenía que presenciar?

* * *

Hinata se arregló el tirante del vestido lila que llevaba, frotando sus pies uno con otro para entrar en calor. No quería cubrirse con las sábanas y sentirse aún más enferma de lo que estaba.

—_Realmente es una pena que no puedas ir, ¡seguro será divertido!_

—L-Lo siento. —Se disculpó nuevamente, apretando los labios. Ella también deseaba estar ahí, junto a sus amigos, pero en su estado le era imposible, no había dejado de vomitar y la fiebre apenas había bajado—. Solo quería, avisarles, y… —tomó aire—… d-desearte buena suerte.

—_¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ¡No tendremos ningún examen! _–rió.

—H-Hablo de Sakura-san… —musito nerviosa, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía apoyar a Naruto como amiga, sin importar nada más—. T-Tienes que esforzarte para… ¡para lograr que ella se fije en ti!

—_Oh… eso._ –Naruto volvió a reír, una risa suave y fingida, pero no por eso menos bella—. _¡Gracias, me esforzaré aun más, Hinata-chan! _

La morena se sonrojó, agradeciendo mentalmente no estar frente al rubio.

—B-Bien… eso, eso es todo…

—_¡Entonces nos vemos! ¡Te llamaré, espero que te mejores pronto! _–Hinata sonrió cuando escucho aquellas palabras, para después colgar y dejar el teléfono a un lado. Tomó aire y lo exhaló varias veces, pues su pulso se había acelerado con tan solo escuchar la voz del rubio.

Sonrió, imaginándose en aquella fiesta junto a Naruto. La última vez que había ido, varios chicos se habían acercado a ella con intenciones románticas, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Le aterraba el contacto físico con otras personas. Era en esos momentos que Naruto se aparecía, tomándola por la muñeca y llevándola a la pista, asegurándose así que ningún otro chico que ella no quisiese cerca la invitase a bailar.

Siempre que estaba con él, se sentía muy segura. Le gustaba sentirse observaba por Naruto, y solamente por él.

Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron, y rápidamente escondió su celular.

—Adelante.

Una mucama abrió la puerta, saludándole con una reverencia.

—Hinata-sama, ya casi es hora de la cena. –La joven asintió, llevándose una mano al vientre. Aun no tenía apetito, le dolía el cuerpo y le costaba mantenerse despierta—. Su padre también me pidió que le recordara que debe tomar su medicina a tiempo.

—Lo sé… —la joven bajó la vista, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. G-Gracias.

Después de eso, la mucama se retiró, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido. Una vez sola, Hinata enfocó su vista en el frasco de pastillas sobre su escritorio. Sus ojos perlados se llenaron de lágrimas y, avergonzada de su propia debilidad, escondiendo el rostro, abrazando sus rodillas.

—Ya no quiero estar enferma. –sollozó amargamente. Su larga y brillante cabellera azabache caía como cascada por su frágil cuerpo, que convulsionaba mientras lloraba—. No quiero…

* * *

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, prácticamente se encontró solo en la habitación, con las luces apagadas. Ladeó el rostro, fijando su vista en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Era bastante tarde. Una nota sobre un papel brillante llamo su atención. _"Regresaré tarde, Naruto salió con sus amigos a una fiesta. Hay comida en el refrigerador por si tienes hambre. Descansa cuanto quieras, Minato"_, decía con elegante caligrafía. Sasuke se pregunto hace cuanto tiempo se habría.

Frotándose la cabellera con expresión adormilada y con los sentidos aun embotados, el moreno se irguió de la cama, retirando las sabanas para poner los pies en el suelo. Salió de la cama, caminando muy despacio, sintiendo que sus rodillas se doblarían en cualquier momento y lo harían caer. Aun no se recuperaba de la noche pasada.

Se dio una ducha rápida para despertare por completo y, luego de vestirse con una sencilla camiseta y jeans rasgados, bajo al primer piso para servirse algo de comer.

Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, recordando que había olvidado tomar su medicina. Chasqueó la lengua y regresó sobre sus pasos, entrando nuevamente a la habitación. Rebusco entre sus cosas, encontrando el pequeño frasco, además del cuaderno que tan celosamente guardaba.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, sacando el cuaderno y olvidándose de las pastillas por un minuto. Sacó un lapicero de tinta líquida que había en su mochila, y pasando las paginas hasta llegar a la ultima, empezó a escribir.

Escribía sin detenerse. Las palabras, al principio confusas, empezaron a cobrar sentido mientras más escribía, pero se volvían menos legibles. Los ojos oscuros se cegaron por unos segundos cuando se percato de lo que había escrito. Asustado, Sasuke dejó caer el lapicero al suelo, llevándose las manos al rostro. De pronto el aire empezaba a escasear. Recogió el cuaderno que había caído sobre sus piernas, levantando la vista hacia el techo, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente. Estaba hiperventilando.

"Respira, respira…" se dijo a si mismo, apretando los párpados cuando el hormigueo en sus labios se hizo presente. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, apretando el cuaderno contra su pecho en un íntimo abrazo.

* * *

Las luces de colores daban vueltas sobre sus cabezas, como luciérnagas revoloteando en medio de la noche. Los cuerpos jóvenes que se movían al ritmo de diferentes ritmos, chocaban unos contra otros, entregándose por completo al frenesí. Risas y el sonido de copas. El clímax de una fiesta de adolescentes, de un fin de semana libre, a poco tiempo de las vacaciones de verano.

—Hoy se ven más felices que de costumbre, ¿eh?

Kiba levantó la vista, encontrándose con Shino, quien le tendía un vaso de agua. No tenia ni idea de donde la había sacado, pues lo único que abundaba en aquella fiesta era alcohol. Agradeció el gesto de su amigo, tomando el vaso y echándoselo encima para refrescar su cabeza. Shino rodo los ojos, sin sorprenderse por la actitud de su compañero y buen amigo.

—Ya empiezan las vacaciones de verano, creo que es normal.

—El que no es normal es Naruto. –apuntó el moreno, señalando hacia el frente. Kiba siguió la trayectoria de su dedo, soltando una carcajada cuando localizo a su amigo rubio sobre una mesa, cantando a toda voz una canción de rock, siendo alentado por otras personas que brincaban alrededor de la mesa como posesos en medio de un concierto—. Parece que se divierte…

—No, ha bebido demasiado. –corrigió el castaño, rascándose el brazo, nervioso—. Por eso ya no quiero ni una cerveza más, sino no podremos controlarlo.

—Mientras no empiece a quitarse la ropa…

—Lo creo capaz. —apostó Kiba, metiendo la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacando un billete—. Te apuesto 1000 yenes.

—Deja eso. –Kiba empezó a reírse, llevándose las manos al estómago—. Aun así, no se ve muy feliz, ¿verdad?

Naruto rodeó por el cuello a otra chica de su curso, cantando a dúo con ella el coro de la canción. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y la chaqueta la tenía abierta, dejando a la vista una camiseta negra de su banda favorita.

—Algo lo molesta. –Kiba se llevó una mano al mentón—. Por eso se esfuerza tanto por divertirse. –sonrió con pena, entendiendo a su amigo —. Es tan transparente.

—Será mejor que lo enviemos a su casa o se pondrá peor. –propuso el chico de gafas oscuras, dándole una palmada a su amigo. Este chasqueó la lengua y asintió—. Oh, creo que ganaste la apuesta… —se lamentó, mientras observaba como Naruto se quitaba la chaqueta y la agitaba en el aire, siendo aplaudido por varias chicas de su curso que vitoreaban su nombre y lanzaban silbidos.

Entre risas, Kiba se levantó, palmeando sus muslos para quitarse el polvo de encima. Camino, atravesando a la multitud que animaba al rubio para después tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a bajarse.

—¡Déjame, Kiba! —se quejaba Naruto, con un puchero infantil—. ¡Aun no encienden los juegos artificiales! ¡Quiero ver eso! –le recordó a su amigo, señalando a un grupo de personas que unos cohetes que lanzarían al cielo, una curiosa costumbre del grupo de celebrar que empezaban las vacaciones—. ¡Será divertido! ¿verdad? –preguntó en tono travieso el rubio a una chica que estaba junto a ellos, quien soltó una risita antes de asentir enérgicamente, dándole otro trago a una lata de cerveza. Kiba rodó los ojos, viendo el evidente interés de la joven en quedarse junto a Naruto un rato más.

—Tu padre me matará si no regresas _virgen_ a casa, idiota. –escupió irritado, con una leve punzada de envidia. Tiró con fuerza de la mano del rubio, logrando que cayera sobre él. Le reviso los bolsillos, sacando el teléfono celular y revisando la agenda—. Pediré que vengan por ti, no podre llevarte a tu casa.

—¡No llames al viejo, sse enojara! –advirtió Naruto, tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono a su amigo. Shino lo inmovilizo por detrás, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas del rubio—. ¡Shino, sueltaaame!

—Calma, Naruto. –Pidió el chico con gafas, sonriéndole quedamente—. Será mejor que vayas a casa.

—¡¿Por qué?! –Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos azules en su amigo—. ¡La estoy pasando muy bien! ¡Y aun no veo los juegos artificiales!

—Yo te haré ver juegos artificiales como no te quedes quieto. —Amenazó el castaño, alzando un puño tentativamente—. A nosotros no nos engañas. –Los ojos azules chispearon por las palabras del otro—. No estas bien, será mejor que regreses a casa y arregles lo que tengas que arreglar.

Naruto entreabrió los labios, pero no salió palabra alguna de ellos. Por el contrario, bajo la cabeza, asintiendo despacio, dejando que sus amigos lo acompañaran afuera.

¿Cómo es que podían saber lo que él estaba sintiendo?

Los escuchó conversar en voz baja mientras se dejaba guiar por ellos, también escucho a un grupo de chicas llamándolo, y a uno que otro compañero pidiéndole que se quedara. Levantó la vista y le regaló una sonrisa a los demás, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por zafarse del firme agarre que tenían los brazos de Kiba y Shino sobre sus hombros. Sentía que caminaba por una cuerda floja, y que un movimiento en falso lo haría caer.

Unos ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos. Sakura lo había visto y se despedía de el agitando una mano.

—Olvide… ssaludarla…

—¿Uhm? –Kiba arqueó las cejas cuando escucho hablar al rubio. Le dio un golpe en la frente, para que volviera la vista hacia el camino—. Pues hablaras con ella otro día. Hoy diste un espectáculo, tendrás suerte si vuelve a dirigirte la palabra.

—¿Esspectáculo? –preguntó el rubio, con el rostro ladeado y las mejillas coloreadas.

—La chica de la clase B con la que _intercambiabas saliva_. –Naruto pestaño varias veces, dejando caer la mandíbula con asombro—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Menudo idiota, y eso que te veías bastante contento. –se burló el castaño, sin poder aguantar la risa. Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó el pecho del rubio, quien se encogió sobre si mismo, avergonzado—. Ya, tampoco fue un beso de película. Además, era guapa, ¿eh? –aclaro Kiba, moviendo sugestivamente las cejas, codeando al rubio en las costillas en ademán travieso.

—¡A mi me gussta SSakura-chan! —se defendió Naruto, golpeando a su amigo en el brazo sin mucha fuerza. Este rió, palpándole la cabeza como a un niño pequeño. Luego volvió la vista al frente, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando divisó un rostro familiar.

—Oh, ya vinieron por ti… –Naruto lo observó con resentimiento, para luego también enfocar la vista hacia el frente.

Abrió los ojos con asombro, deteniéndose de golpe cuando se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos negros.

Era Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, "_oka-san_"?

—¿Cuánto lo dejaron beber? –preguntó el moreno, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenia el cabello algo desordenado y la mirada cansada, como si acabase de despertarse.

—Culpa mía, lo perdí de vista. —se disculpó Kiba, rascándose la nuca apenado. Luego le sonrió a Naruto dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, impulsándolo hacia adelante—. Te lo encargamos mucho, Sasuke. –pidió Kiba, juntando las palmas de las manos.

—Llámanos si ocurriese algo. –agregó Shino, dándose media vuelta, siendo seguido por Kiba. Naruto entreabrió los labios, intentando pedirles que no se fueran, pero la mano de Sasuke cerniéndose sobre su muñeca lo paralizó.

Viró el rostro hacia Sasuke, apenado.

—Ya vámonos.

Naruto asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente muy pequeño frente a la imponente figura del moreno. Sasuke empezó a caminar, prácticamente arrastrándolo como una madre que acaba de encontrar al niño que se le escapó de vista. Caminaron en silencio, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de la música a todo volumen y las risas de sus compañeros de clases. Naruto recordó la expresión de Sakura, los labios con sabor a durazno de la chica que lo había besado, la mirada triste de Sasuke el día anterior.

Sasuke…

—SSassuke… —llamó bajito, clavando su mirada vidriosa en la espalda del otro. Sasuke llevaba una casaca manga larga, cosa que lo extraño pues estaban en pleno verano—. ¡SSassuke! —El moreno gimió, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba—. ¿SSigues enfadado?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Naruto. —bufó el moreno, observando de soslayo al rubio—. Cállate y sigue caminando.

Naruto curvó las cejas, ligeramente deprimido por aquella tosca respuesta. Bajó la mirada hacía sus zapatillas, crispando los dedos.

—Sí estás enojado… lo estás…

—Ya dije que no.

—¡Mentirosso! — Naruto se soltó bruscamente del agarre del otro, cansado de su enfermiza actitud. Habían llegado al parque de juegos, vacio a esas horas de la noche, iluminados por los faroles con diseño infantil postrados alrededor del lugar. Estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de su hogar.

Sasuke se giró hacia él, evidentemente enojado y dedicándole una mirada iracunda

—¿Quieres que sea honesto? Bien, sí estoy enojado. —confesó inclinándose hacia el otro, invadiendo su espacio personal—. Te veías a escondidas con mi hermano, sabiendo cuanto lo odio. ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?!

—¿Qué…qué tiene de malo que yo hable con él? —los ojos azules y brillantes se encontraban fijos en el moreno, quien viró el rostro, sintiéndose incómodo por la forma en la que esa mirada lo atravesaba—. ¡Si eress tú quien nunca me habla de tú familia! —aclaró, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, picándole el pecho—. Solo… ssolo quiero ayudar… yo ssolo quiero acercarme a ti… pero… ¡no me dejass! –Las cejas rubias temblaron—. Creí que acercándome a tu hermano…

—¡NO! —Naruto dio un respingo al escuchar la voz enfurecida del moreno, y jadeó cuando sintió las manos del otro tomándolo por los hombros, clavándose en su piel como garras—. ¡No debiste acercarte a él! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a él! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

El zumbido de la luz fluorescente fue lo único que se escucho después del eufórico grito del moreno; uno de los faroles del parque, el más cercano a ellos, parpadeó, como si hubiese estado a punto de apagar.

Naruto no contestó, permaneciendo en silencio, con la mirada aun vidriosa y las mejillas arreboladas. Por su parte, Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, de la magnitud de sus palabras. Al ver que Naruto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, suspiro con cansancio, soltando al rubio y pasándose una mano por el rostro.

¿Quién era para prohibirle acercarse a su hermano?

—Olvídalo… —pidió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo—. Olvida todo lo que dije…

—No… —Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, advirtiendo con la mirada la expresión resentida en el rostro trigueño. Sasuke volvió a abrir la boca, pero callo cuando Naruto lo apartó bruscamente, alejándose de él.

—¡Naruto! —El rubio se acercó a la resbaladilla en medio del parque de juegos, colocando una mano sobre la escalinata—. O-Oye… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Los ojos azules se alzaron, buscando la luna plateada sobre ellos, para después volver a enfocarse sobre Sasuke.

—Haré que me dissculpess… —susurró determinado, antes de empezar a subir torpemente por las escaleras. Sasuke maldijo en voz baja, trotando hacia el rubio—. ¡No te acerques, basstardo!

—Bien, no me acercaré. –Sasuke alzó las manos, con las palmas hacia el rubio, temiendo que el otro reaccionase de forma inesperada—. Ahora bájate, Naruto, te harás daño. –Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, el rubio continuó subiendo, hasta llegar a la cima. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sus finas cejas temblando. No era demasiado alto, pero si caía y se golpeaba la cabeza desde esa altura tendría graves consecuencias, especialmente con tanto alcohol en su organismo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del moreno—. Naruto, baja…

—¡No! ¡No hasta… hassta que me disculpess! –señaló el rubio, golpeándose el pecho—. Hassta que… digas que no estas enojado conmigo.

—De acuerdo, no estoy enojado. —mintió el moreno, tragando pesadamente—. ¡Ahora baja de ahí!

—¡Mentiroso! –logró articular el rubio, apretando los puños, furioso. Las lágrimas agolpándose en su mirada cristalina. Estaba tan enojado—. ¡Tieness que hacerlo ensserio!

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, sus pies hundiéndose en la superficie de la caja de arena sobre la que se encontraba de pie. Una suave corriente de aire le calo hasta los huesos, agitando también las cadenas de los columpios, que se mecieron, rechinando mientras se balanceaban de atrás hacia adelante. Sus párpados cayeron, su mirada ocultándose de la luz que irradiaban los irises color cielo, y prefirió callar a volver a mentir.

¿Por qué con Naruto todo era tan difícil? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

Al final, siempre se alejaba de él…

—_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes... I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind…_

Muy despacio, Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos, levantando la mirada hasta el rubio. Contuvo el aliento cuando se encontró con la mirada cristalina de Naruto enfocada en su persona. Brillantes ojos azules que refulgían en la noche, como dos estrellas. Que se abrían espacio en un apagado cielo nocturno.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios, susurrando un mudo "Naruto" que el rubio no hubiera podido escuchar ni aunque lo hubiese tenido a unos centímetros. Conocía la canción, porque Naruto la había cantado para él una noche en la que se habían quedado solos en casa y llovía mucho afuera. La recordaba porque la tonada melancólica le erizaba la piel, y la voz de Naruto lo envolvía de tal forma que le era imposible apartar los ojos de su rostro sonriente.

Las luces de los faroles parpadearon de nuevo, una después de la otra. Los autos que pasaban por la calle contigua al parque, justo detrás de Naruto, con las luces rojas y blancas encendidas, parecían estrellas fugaces atravesando la atmósfera. Una atmosfera densa y oscura que los engullía en su oscuro manto.

— _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out… You left me in the dark_

Se escucharon varias explosiones, y el cielo no tardo en iluminarse con luces de colores. Fuegos artificiales que encendían el cielo, dejando caer una lluvia de chispas de colores sobre ellos.

Y Naruto le habló de las estrellas, de la luna, de cómo habían explotado y se había quedado en tinieblas. De cómo no había ni amanecer, ni día, de cómo se había quedado en un eterno crepúsculo, en la sombra de su corazón.

Naruto crispó los dedos mientras cantaba el coro de aquella canción, siempre con su perfecto y encantador acento americano. Entrecerraba los ojos en las notas altas, ladeando el rostro, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, como si estuviese a punto de caer de rodillas.

—_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too…_ —una sonrisa triste y ojos soñadores lo miraron le fueron entregados al moreno, acompañadas de una promesa implícita_._

—"... así que me quedaré en la oscuridad… contigo" —continuó el moreno, en su propio idioma, sin ser consiente de las lágrimas que resbalaron traicioneras por sus mejillas, como una revelación de las palabras que salían torpemente de la boca el rubio. No necesito decir nada, ni tampoco tenía que pedirle explicación alguna al rubio. Esa canción fue suficiente…

Durante largos minutos, Sasuke permaneció de pie frente a la vieja resbaladilla, escuchando el concierto privado que Naruto le ofrecía. Ambos en la oscuridad, uno cerca al otro. Y se dejó arrastrar por esa sensación de ahogo eterno; la sangre caliente palpitando en sus venas y ardiendo de celos por no poder ser música en los labios de ese tonto que parecía estar tan lejos de él…

Ahí en lo alto, con el cosmos brillando a su alrededor.

* * *

(1) Oka-san : Por si las dudas lo repito, significa "madre". Así es como llama Kiba a Sasuke debido a su buena mano con la cocina xD

* * *

**F**inal Notes: La canción que canta Naruto es "Cosmic Love" de "Florence and the machine". De ahí viene el título del capítulo. Significa "amor cósmico" -duh-.

Son más de las 4 am, así que disculpas de antemano por los dedazos –NO veo bien el teclado x'D-. Lamento no haber incluído "lemon" o "lime", pero** si entienden la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke se entregó a Minato, entenderán porqué no profundicé mucho en eso durante este cap.** No diré más, digiéranlo con calma y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Más bien adelanto que el próximo cap _pasará lo que tenía que pasar.  
_

**Reviews, críticas, comentarios?**


	9. It was only a kiss

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Shota . Lime . CRACKPAIRING Alert.  
**28.N**otes: TARDE, LO SÉ! FUERON LOS EXÁMENES! Pero mis excusas otro día, ahora a leer ;D **MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

Una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro se balanceaba temblorosa sobre un sucio columpio. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y húmedas, pues no había dejado de llorar. El dolor en su brazo era latente, y estaba segura de que se había roto un hueso.

—Mamá… —llamó bajito, anhelando un abrazo que, sabía, nunca volvería a recibir.

"…_I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do about you now"_

Hinata levantó la vista, percatándose por primera vez de que no se encontraba sola en aquel parque. Sobre la resbaladilla se encontraba un pequeño niño, que balanceaba los pies mientras cantaba a toda voz.

Un niño de piel trigueña y ojos claros, con la cara sucia por el barro y el cabello húmedo, como si hubiera estado jugando bajo la lluvia.

"_I have son many things to say to you but I dont know how…"_

Su voz era agradable, mucho más que la de los cantates de opera que le obligaban a escuchar en su hogar.

El niño entonces la miró, sonriéndole con familiaridad cuando se percató de que lo miraba. Y a Hinata le pareció que le estaba cantando a ella.

"_So maybe, you are gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all, you are my wonderwall" (1)_

Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero ya no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Se sonrosó al verse reflejada en aquellos grandes irises azul cielo, brillantes y rebosantes de esperanza.

Tenía una voz preciosa…

No se percató de cuando el niño dejo de cantar, ni cuando este se había bajado de la resbaladilla para acercarse a ella.

—¡Tienes que aplaudir!

Hinata parpadeó, encontrándose con el niño mucho más cerca de ella. El menor la observaba con expresión zorruna, bastante ofendido, aunque ella no entendía porqué.

—¿Ah?

—¡Que tienes que aplaudir! –repitió con obviedad el rubio, rodando los ojos, tamborileando el suelo con un pie. Hinata juntó las manos, dando unos suaves aplausos que lograron que el rubio volviera a sonreírle con picardía. Fue cuando lo tuvo más de cerca, que se percato de lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. Eran tan brillantes como dos zafiros azules, resplandeciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Tienes bonitos ojos.

Hinata se sonrosó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un cumplido por parte de alguien, desde que su madre había fallecido.

—Uhm…

—Se supone que debes decir: ¡Gra-ci-as! —corrigió el rubio, alzando un dedo y haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

Hinata asintió, dando las "gracias" muy bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara. El rubio volvió a reír, enternecido con la actitud de la niña. Luego se limpió las rodillas, que estaban manchadas de tierra.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos! —Se despidió rápidamente, girando sobre sus pies y alejándose con un trote ligero. Hinata se levantó rápidamente al ver como el niño se alejaba.

—¡E-Espera!

El rubio se detuvo, observando por sobre su hombro a la niña. Esta se sonrojó al ver lo que había hecho, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el trigueño, con las manos en su cadera. Hinata bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su reacción impulsiva—. ¿Queeeeé?

—¡Tu nombre! —contestó la morena, cerrando los ojos—. ¿C-Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño sonrió, dándose la vuelta para tener de frente a la niña. Hinchando el pecho con orgullo, con un brazo en el aire y la otra mano en su cadera.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. —Se presentó, golpeándose el pecho, para después guiñarle un ojo a la morena—. Futura estrella de rock.

* * *

►If I Ever Feel Better  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**Track 9:** It was only a kiss

"_Oh baby I cant come down, so please come help me out, you got me feeling high and i cant step off the cloud… and i just can get enough" (2)  
_

Naruto despertó, dejando que la luz se reflejase en sus irises azules. Abrió los ojos, aún con aquella antigua canción retumbando suavemente en sus oídos, como una canción de cuna que le era susurrada al oído.

—¿Qué hora es?

No obtuvo respuesta, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba en su habitación, solo. Se quitó de encima las sábanas, irguiéndose rápidamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó las sienes. Se lamentó en voz alta su mala tolerancia con el alcohol, antes de arrastrase hacia la puerta para salir de su habitación en busca de algo de comida.

Cuando entró a la cocina, aún medio dormido, saludo a su padre y a Sasuke, quienes parecían estar terminando de desayunar.

—¿Cómo estas, Naruto?— Saludó el mayor, levantándose de su asiento para frotarle la cabellera cariñosamente a su hijo. El rubio gruñó, apoyando el mentón sobre la mesa. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y realmente hubiera preferido seguir en su cama.

—Tengo hambre…

Minato rió, besando la cabeza de su hijo para después acercarse a la cocina y servirle algo. Naruto entreabrió los ojos para enfocar la vista en el moreno, quien terminó el arroz de su plato y se levantó de la mesa.

Sin siquiera devolverle la mirada…

—Sas…

—Gracias por la comida. —agradeció antes de salir de la estancia, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y subiendo escaleras arriba. Naruto sintió su garganta arderle, y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, gruñendo palabras que Minato no alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, papá.

Minato dejó un tazón de ramen frente al rubio, antes de volver a sentarse y observar con curiosidad a su hijo. Este no se movió, encogido sobre si mismo.

—Sasuke no está molesto contigo.

—Pues no lo parece. –Naruto tomó los palillos que había junto al plato y tomo una buena porción de fideos, llevándoselos a la boca. Tragó con desgana, dejando los palillos nuevamente a un lado del plato—. No recuerdo muy bien que pasó ayer, pero creí que había hablado con él…

El recuerdo de Sasuke observándolo desde el suelo, con los ojos negros resplandeciendo y una sincera sonrisa en el rostro lo invadió de golpe, dejándolo aun mas confundido que antes.

¿Sasuke no lo había disculpado?

—Estoy seguro que te disculpó, después de lo de anoche. —El menor volteó a ver a su padre, con una sombra esperanzada reflejada en sus pupilas—. Ayer después de que llegaran en la madrugada, te llevó a tu habitación y se quedó a dormir un rato contigo, como velando por tu sueño. —Minato se frotó la mejilla, recordando con diversión la actitud protectora de Sasuke.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, sonrosándose repentinamente, al punto de tener que volver la vista hacia su plato para que su padre no se percatara de ello.

La sensación de calidez mientras dormía y las agradables palabras que le eran susurradas…

"_I just can get enough, I just cant get enough…"_

Sonrió, tomando nuevamente los palillos y juntando las palmas de las manos.

—¡Gracias por la comida!

* * *

El sonido de sus pasos apenas se escuchaba en aquella abarrotada clínica, y es que le gustaba pasar desapercibida, por lo que siempre solía llevar zapatos suaves y algún vestido ligero, como si quisiese mezclarse con las paredes y _desaparecer_.

Hinata acomodó su cabello sobre su hombro, peinándolo con los dedos en actitud nerviosa. Era una manía que tenía desde niña y no sabia como quitársela.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, con las piernas juntas y las manos temblorosas sobre sus rodillas. No tardaron en llamarla, pues los domingos apenas y había pacientes.

Por eso prefería ir ese día, tenía temor de que alguien la reconociese.

Especialmente alguien de su escuela.

—Adelante.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, apoyándose después en esta y suspirando sonoramente.

—¿Y ese suspiró?

Hinata levantó la vista, encontrándose con una mujer rubia que la observaba con diversión.

—Lo siento, _sensei_.

—No te disculpes y siéntate. —susurró la mujer, levantándose de su asiento e instando a que su paciente se sentara—. Déjame revistarte rápido para poder hacerte la prescripción que sé que necesitarás. –habló en tono cansado, colocándose su estetoscopio.

Hinata asintió, acercándose a la silla y dejando que la doctora la revisara. Después de unas cuantas preguntas y tomar sus signos vitales, la mujer de pronunciadas curvas y ojos claros se acercó a su escritorio, abriendo un cajón y retirando una libreta. Casi mecánicamente escribió algo sobre ella y arranco el papel, tendiéndoselo a la morena.

—Muchas gracias.

—No me agradezcas. –La mujer se dejo caer sobre su asiento, cruzando los brazos—… haces que me sienta miserable.

La morena bajo la vista, avergonzada, apretando con fuerza el papel entre sus dedos.

—Lo siento… Tsunade-sama. –Hinata sollozo, guardando la receta en su bolso antes de levantarse. Hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, dispuesta a retirarse, pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir en esta situación?

Hinata respingó, levantando la vista hacia la mujer, quien la observaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y lástima. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho la hizo arrugar las cejas, incomoda. Sentía como si alguien hubiese metido la mano en su pecho y estrujara dolorosamente su corazón.

La verdad siempre era dolorosa.

—Pronto voy a curarme.

—Hinata, que tu padre me pague una considerable cantidad de dinero para atenderte y "hacerme la ciega", no me hace estúpida. —La mujer tomó la historia clínica sobre su escritorio, hojeándola rápidamente—. Déjame ser honesta contigo: si sigues así… dentro de poco tu padre no tendrá porque pagarme un solo centavo. -–Tsunade arrugó las cejas, observando intensamente a la menor—. Porque no habrá paciente alguno que atender…

—Y-Ya lo sé. –confesó la menor, reuniendo todo el valor que bullía en su corazón para encarara a la doctora. Los bonitos ojos perlados resplandecían a pesar de mostrarse vacios— … puedo sentirlo.

—Bien, ¿entonces seguirás callada y no pedirás ayuda? –La mujer cerró la historia, lanzándola sobre la mesa y reclinándose sobre el respaldar de su asiento—. Sabes que puedo ayudarte, todo depende de ti. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando su celular y tendiéndoselo a la morena. Hinata observó con desconfianza el aparato, apretando con fuerza la receta entre sus manos—. ¿Sabes lo fácil que es hacer una llamada? A la prensa, a la policía, a un amigo…–Hinata apartó la mirada, sin querer que la mujer viese sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Lamentablemente, eso solo consiguió irritar más a la mujer—. ¡No puedes quedarte siempre callada!

—¡Sí puedo! –Se defendió Hinata, alzando por primera vez la voz—. Sé… sé que puedo ser fuerte. –Observó con fiereza a la doctora—. No lastimaré a nadie… ni a mi padre, ni a mis amigos…

"_Mucho menos a Naruto"._

—Entonces… ¿prefieres lastimarte a ti misma?

El sonido del celular de la morena logro que esta jadeara asustada, rebuscando entre las cosas de su bolso y sacando el irritante aparato. Cuando observo el nombre del remitente, su rostro palideció, para después salir prácticamente corriendo del consultorio.

—Lo siento mucho, sensei. –se disculpó, antes de retirarse.

Sasuke subió el volumen de sus audífonos, dejándose atrapar por las suaves tonadas de su grupo favorito. No había nada mejor que salir a pasear por las calles a solas, con la música como única compañía. Se encontraba en una de las calles aledañas a la plaza principal, repleta de gente haciendo compras, en su mayoría familias.

Se detuvo frente a unas grandes puertas donde podía verse reflejado. Apretó los labios al ver lo común que se veía, como si acabara de salir de casa.

"Aunque eso es lo que hice…"

Había salido prácticamente a escondidas, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Naruto hasta entrada la noche. Había sentido la mirada triste de este sobre él, como si aun creyese que estaba enojado.

Sonrió, secretamente complacido por lograr que el idiota se preocupase tanto por él.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no observó las puertas frente a las cuales estaba abrirse. Para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo, con un frágil cuerpo sobre él y una larga cabellera azabache derramarse sobre su rostro.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! –cerró los ojos, frotándose la cabeza, adolorido.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho! –escuchó que le decían, y como el peso sobre el desaparecía repentinamente. La familiaridad en el tono de voz llamó su atención, y curioso, enfocó la vista en la persona frente a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando reconoció el delicado rostro de la joven Hyuga, con ojos llorosos y las mejillas arreboladas, observándolo con la misma sorpresa con la que el lo hacía.

—¿Hinata?

—Sasuke-kun…

El moreno, aún con la mirada desorbitada, levantó la vista hacia el letrero que se encontraba sobre las puertas, con la esperanza de haberse confundido de edificio.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Temeroso, volvió la vista hacia la joven, quién había perdido el color en el rostro, mostrándose pálida y demacrada.

Aun así, eso no evito que preguntara:

—¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?

* * *

De un impulso, el pequeño niño que se encontraba balanceándose en el columpio, saltó hacia el frente, aterrizando estrepitosamente sobre un cajón de arena. Sus amigos lo señalaron riendo, mientras el se levantaba y se sacudía los pantalones, riendo también. Una pequeña de cabellera clara se acercó a el, revisando sus rodillas, contenta de que estuviera bien.

Sasuke aparto la mirada del grupo de niños que jugaban en el patio de juegos, regresándola al refresco que sostenía entre sus manos. A su lado, Hinata bebía un sorbo de te de hierbas, sin poder disimular el temblor en sus manos.

—No tienes que decirme nada.

Hinata apartó la bebida de sus labios, virando el rostro hacia el Uchiha. La mirada de este era indiferente, cosa que la tranquilizo. No quería que nadie le diese demasiada importancia a lo que había visto.

—Lo sé. –aseguró, frotándose delicadamente los labios con el dorso de la mano, dejándolos secos—. Solo… quería asegurarme…

—¿Qué no le dijese a nadie?

Los bonitos ojos de la joven observaron esperanzada al moreno, quien encogió los hombros, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. A su alrededor podía escuchar a los niños correr de un lado a otro y lanzar gritos de emoción al resbalarse por el tobogán.

—Mas bien, no quieres que se lo diga a Naruto.

Hinata apretó los dedos sobre la lata de refresco, haciendo algo de presión sobre la superficie lisa.

—No es lo que… —agachó la cabeza—. En general, no me gustaría que lo supiese nadie.

—Supongo que eres consiente de que no hablo con muchas personas. Excepto con Naruto. —Hinata asintió, avergonzada—. Si te pusiste tan nerviosa con que te viera, es que te preocupa que se lo comente a Naruto.

Hinata volvió a mirar a Sasuke, con el rostro compungido en una mueca de preocupación que no logro hacer sentir mal al moreno. Sasuke la observaba altivo, algo ofendido por que la actitud de la Hyuga.

—Si quieres algo, dilo de frente. —frunció el ceño—. Detesto que traten de tomarme el pelo.

—No quiero que le digas nada a Naruto. —habló rápidamente, en voz baja—. No quiero preocuparlo.

Sasuke calló, observando fijamente a la joven antes de levantarse de la banca donde se encontraban.

—De acuerdo, no se lo diré. –Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por su rápida respuesta—. Me voy.

—¿No vas a…?

—¿Preguntarte que hacías en ese lugar? –Rió, con burla—. Claro que no, no es asunto mío.

El cabello azabache que caía por los hombres de la joven se agitó con el suave soplo del viento, el mismo que la instó a abrazarse a sí misma. Sasuke levantó la vista, percatándose de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo y del frio que comenzaba a hacer.

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando otra ráfaga de viento le pego de golpe en el cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Luego sintió como una prenda era colocada sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola del frio.

—Te acompaño a la parada de autobús.

Hinata parpadeó confusa, observando con temor al moreno, sorprendida por su repentina caballerosidad. Este observaba su reloj con indiferencia, para después volver la vista hacia la Hyuga, como preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo. Esta asintió, más por temor que porque realmente lo desease. Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y ambos emprendieron camino a casa, dejando atrás el infantil parque de juegos oxidados y las infantiles risas de inocentes niños, para sumergirse en las calles, un mar de oscuridad y luces brillantes apostadas en el camino.

* * *

—¡No quiero ir a la escuela!

—Eso es algo que deberías decirle a tu madre, no a mí.

La estruendosa risa de Ino logró que Kiba se sonrojara apenado, y volteara a pegarle un golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

—Cierra la boca Shino, tengo derecho a expresarme.

—Pues hazlo frente a tu madre.

—Ay, cierra la boca imbécil. –renegó el castaño, logrando que Ino riera mas fuerte. Shikamaru suspiro a su lado, volviendo la vista al juego y señalando la pantalla con aburrimiento.

—Kiba, perdiste, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

—¿Qué? ¡Ay no otra vez! –Kiba pateo la maquina, logrando llamar la atención de unos de los vendedores, que lo regaño por su actitud y le exigió que se fuera de la tienda. El castaño y sus amigos salieron rápidamente, entre divertidos y avergonzados.

—Idiota… algún día ganaré un sueldo mejor que el suyo. –fantaseó Kiba, observando con resentimiento la tienda de la cual se alejaban.

—Pues para eso tendrás que estudiar mucho. —Advirtió Ino, pegándole un codazo a Shikamaru en las costillas—. Casi tanto como nuestro estimado genio.

—_Hum_, no me interesa el dinero.

—Por cierto, escuché que no representaras al salón en el concurso interescolar de matemáticas. —Kiba rodeó del cuello a su compañero—. ¿Por qué?

—Me amenazaron.

Ino rió tan fuerte que le dolió el estómago y tuvo que llevarse las manos al estomago. Shikamaru suspiró, con gotas de sudor agolpándose en su frente.

—Enserio, ¿Quiénes?

—Las chicas… del salón de clases. –logró articular la rubia, limpiándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado—. Ya sabes que la mayoría quiere ir al concurso solo para estar cerca de Sasuke-kun.

—De todas formas, la segunda después de mi es Sakura, así que no tenían porque amenazarme. –masculló irritado el castaño de coleta, observando con recelo a su amiga. Ino se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con picardía.

—Bah, de todas formas es por nada, Sasuke seguro no irá.

—¿Ehhhhhh? –Ino se acercó a Kiba y lo tomo del cuello, sacudiéndolo— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Suéltame Ino, no puedo respirar! —Se quejó Kiba, apartándola suavemente de él y luego frotándose la cabeza—. Rayos, ¡ten más cuidado!

—¡Sakura estaba muy ilusionada por poder pasar algo de tiempo con Sasuke-kun! –Ino se cubrió el rostro dramáticamente, dando vueltas sobre si misma—. Jooooo, hasta yo había pensado en estudiar mucho para los exámenes y tratar de ganarle.

—Que ingenua... –murmuró Shikamaru por lo bajo a Shino, quien asintió dándole la razón.

—Pues no sé, Naruto me comentó que Sasuke no pensaba…

De pronto Kiba calló, y sus amigos lo observaron extrañados. Ino dejó de dar vueltas y ladeó el rostro al ver el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Kiba?

El castaño observaba con ojos desorbitados algo a lo lejos, justo detrás de Ino. La rubia se dio vuelta, y buscó con la mirada lo que llamaba la atención de su amigo.

Su boca se abrió en demasía cuando reconoció a su Sasuke, su querido Sasuke. Pero no fue esto lo que el sorprendió, sino el hecho de que estuviese acompañado, y de una _chica_.

¡Y una que conocía!

La delicada figura, el largo cabello oscuro, las delgadas piernas moviéndose al compás de su acompañante, siempre unos cuantos pasos detrás de él…

Sumisa y femenina.

—¡¿Qué hacen Sasuke-kun y Hinata juntos?!

* * *

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando a la vista a un cansado Sasuke, quien sostenía en una de sus manos una bolsa de supermercado repleta de verduras y un paquete de fideos. Se retiró los audífonos de los oídos, buscando con la mirada a alguno de los habitantes de la casa.

—Ya llegué… —anunció sin mucha emoción, sin verdadera intención de obtener una respuesta. Atravesó el hall hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontró a un dormido Naruto, que tenía frente a él un plato de comida cubierto con una bolsa de plástico.

Curioso, se acercó despacio, sin querer despertar al rubio. Junto al plato había una nota donde se podía apreciar una pésima caligrafía. No le costó mucho deducir que la había escrito Naruto.

"_Te guardé algo de comer, más te vale apreciar este gentil gesto de mi parte, ¡idiota!"_

Sasuke dejó la nota nuevamente sobre la mesa, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre le rubio. Le apartó el pelo revuelto de la cara, encontrándose con la expresión adormilada en el rostro trigueño.

—Idiota… —susurró bajito, con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto siempre lograba sacarle más expresiones que ninguna otra persona con hechos tan simples pero significativas, que lograban que algo en su pecho se agitara con violencia. No quiso pensar demasiado en que era ese algo, y prefirió dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y buscar una sábana, con la cual cubrió al rubio, quien suspirço, acomodandose sobre sus brazos.

No tardaría en despertarse e irse a descansar a su habitación. Sasuke pensó en despertarlo para hablar con él respecto a la actitud huraña que había tenido temprano, pero no deseaba arruinar su sueño. Así que busco un lapicero y escribió algo en la nota que había sobre la mesa, dejandola cerca al rubio.

Sasuke tomo el plato de comida y después de calentarlo, subió a la habitación de Minato para descansar.

Una vez solo, Naruto abrió los ojos muy despacio, observando de soslayo la entrada de la cocina. Sonrió travieso al percatarse de que Sasuke no había notado que estuvo despierto todo el tiempo.

Curioso, tomó al nota y leyó lo que el moreno había escrito, riendo al leer la única palabra delineada con una caligrafía impecable.

_"Dobe"._

Guardo el papel en su bolsillo y salió de la cocina, dispuesto a irse a descansar._  
_

* * *

La campana que indicaba el receso se hizo escuchar en todo el pasillo, logrando que un rubio espabilara, y se levantase de su asiento con pose victoriosa.

—¡Por fin! –El rubio se llevó las manos al estómago, frotándoselo insistentemente—. ¡Muero de hambre!

Sus compañeros de clases rieron a carcajadas, mientras que el profesor en turno negaba suavemente ante la reacción escandalosa de su alumno más problemáticos, pero que curiosamente poseía el corazón más grande.

—Bien, pueden retirarse. —concedió el mayor, recogiendo sus cosas mientras sus alumnos se apresuraban a salir del salón.

Naruto guardó sus cosas rápidamente, recogiendo su obento y buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. Al llegar a clases no había alcanzado a saludar a nadie, y supuso que lo mejor era acercarse y no esperar que sus amigos lo buscaran.

—¡Oye, Kiba! –llamó el rubio, obteniendo una mirada seria como respuesta—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada… —Kiba tomó su bolsa del almuerzo y se encamino a la salida del salón—. Ya vámonos.

—¿No vamos a esperar a…? –el castaño cruzó la puerta, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Naruto se quedó perplejo, volviendo la vista hacia Hinata, quién aun seguía dentro del salón, igual de confundida al verse ignorada por uno de sus mejores amigos.

La morena bajó la vista, avergonzada, cuando Naruto se acerco a ella para preguntarle si había pasado algo.

—No lo sé… no recuerdo haber hecho nada.

Shino se acercó a ellos, animándolos a no tomarse muy a pecho la actitud de su amigo. "Un mal día puede tenerlo cualquiera, ¿no?" había dicho.

Al escuchar la poco creíble explicación de Shino, el rubio tan solo cruzó los brazos, con expresión pensativa. Encogió los hombros y tomó del brazo a su amiga, tirando suavemente de ella -ignorando el sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir su tacto- para darle el alcance a Kiba.

—Hablaremos con él. –propusó, sonriéndole quedamente a Hinata, quién asintió despacio, no muy segura de que estaba pasando.

* * *

Sasuke abrió su caja del almuerzo, dejando que el característico aroma a camarones inundara el ambiente. Naruto suspiró satisfecho a su lado, olfateando el aire, logrando que el moreno frunciera el ceño y le pegara un codazo.

—No seas asqueroso.

—¿Eh? ¡Deberías sentirte halagado! –se inclinó sobre el otro, olfateándolo—. Hueles bien. Sasuke se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, estampando un manotazo contra el rostro trigueño.

—¡Aléjate de mi, enfermo!

Contrario a lo usual, solo Naruto y Shino rieron por la reacción apenada del moreno, quien también se percató del ambiente denso que se suscitaba a su alrededor. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia una tímida Hinata, quien mantenía la vista fija en su almuerzo. De alguna forma, recordó su furtivo encuentro y la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior.

Por un instante, Hinata levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke fija en ella. _"¿No vas a decir nada?"_ parecía decirle, al igual que la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaba en aquel rostro de elegantes facciones.

Algo en su pecho se contrajo, lo mismo que provocó que sus mejillas se sonrosaran. Era perturbador saber que aquella persona sabía lo que sentía, a pesar de que no se lo había dicho directamente.

—¿Podrían dejar de lanzarse miraditas?

Todos volvieron la vista hacia Kiba, quien por fin se había dignado a hablar. Naruto arqueó las cejas, sin tener la más mínima idea de a que se refería su amigo.

—¿De que hablas, Kiba?

—Solo digo que si Hinata y Sasuke desean estar a solas pueden irse a un salón de clases vacío.

—Kiba, cálmate. –advirtió Shino, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber cuando las cosas podían salirse de control.

—¿Calmarme? No he dicho nada malo

—Es…estas confundiendo las cosas.

El castaño se giró hacia su amiga, quien sostenía su obento con manos temblorosas, con la mirada cristalina, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Dónde estabas ayer?

Las irises claras de la joven temblaron, y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su falda escolar. Entreabrió los labios, con toda la intención de mentir.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, y su silencio solo logró irritar al castaño—. ¿No vas a contestar? Anda, dime donde estabas ayer. –Hinata bajo la mirada, dejando que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos—. Se supone que somos amigos, ¿acaso hay algo que no puedes decirme?

—Kiba, basta… —volvió a llamar Shino, presionando con más fuerza el hombro de su amigo, pero este se liberó del agarre bruscamente.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? –insistió el castaño, poniendo aun más nerviosa a la joven, quien se sentía mareada.

—¿Por qué preguntas tanto si sabes con quien estaba?

Hinata levantó la vista, empañada por las lágrimas, y volvió el rostro hacia Sasuke, quien se había levantado del suelo y observaba con cierta irritación a su amigo.

—Sasuke-kun… no…

—Nos viste a Hinata y a mí ayer, ¿verdad? —tanteó el moreno, ladeando ligeramente el rostro, con expresión serena—. ¿Es eso lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Acaso ella tiene que darte explicación por cada cosa que haga? —frunció el ceño—. No es como si fuera un objeto, no es como si te perteneciera.

—Sasuke, será mejor que nos vayamos. –propuso el rubio, viendo el terreno peligroso de la conversación y la actitud violenta de su amigo—. No creo que sea buena idea…

—¡Deja de pretender que nada sucede! –exigió Kiba, observando fiero al rubio, quien dio un paso hacia atrás—. Tú estás tan metido en esto como todos nosotros.

—No tengo idea de que hablas, deberías calmarte antes de decir cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte.

—Estoy harto de pretender que no sé nada. —confesó el castaño, llevándose una mano al pecho, arrugando la tela de su camisa escolar—. Harto de que me subestimen y me dejen de lado.

—Na-Nadie te deja de lado… —susurró la morena, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su querido amigo. Este se giró violentamente hacia ella, con la mirada cargada de dolor.

—¡Siempre te fijas en cualquier excepto en mi! ¡Prefieres buscar a un _desconocido_ que buscarme a mí!

Jadeó, dejando caer su obento, y el contenido dentro de este cayó al suelo, al igual que las píldoras que siempre traía.

—Kiba-kun… ¿qué estás?

—La razón por la que estás tan asustada no es por admitir que saliste con Sasuke. –bramó colérico—. ¡Es por admitirlo delante de Naruto! –-Con los puños cerrados, y las uñas clavándose en la piel, Kiba intento hacer entrar a razón a Hinata, aun a sabiendas de las consecuencias de ello—. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Naruto jamás va a quererte como tú lo quieres a él! ¡JAMÁS!

De un certero golpe, Kiba cayó al suelo, estampándose el rostro contra el superficie de mármol. Se irguió despacio, jadeando, buscando con la mirada a la persona que lo había golpeado.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando con quien se encontró, fue con Shino.

—Si realmente te importa tanto como dices, deja de hacerla llorar.

Las facciones en el rostro del castaño se relajaron, y la ira en sus pupilas se disipo hasta volverse un retazo de lo que había sido al inicio. Tambaleante, se levanto del suelo, limpiándose la sangre que escurría por su nariz. Ni siquiera se giró a ver a sus amigos, y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta, cerrándola de un sonoro portazo.

Cuando este se fue, una temblorosa Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y las lágrimas cayeron sin la más mínima intención de controlarlas. El primero en acercarse a ella fue Shino, quien la levanto con cuidado, sosteniéndola por los hombros para mantenerla en pie.

—Naruto, debemos llevarla a la enfermería.

Al ver que este no contestaba, Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda al rubio, logrando que este espabilara. Naruto lo observo de soslayo, agradeciéndole internamente el estar ahí. Asintió, acercándose a la morena y ayudándola a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No… —un susurró apenas audible detuvo todo movimiento—. No te acerques…

Naruto bajo los brazos, observando con ojos muy abiertos a su amiga. Shino suspiro cansado, colocando uno de los delgados brazos de la joven alrededor de su cuello y tomándola de la cintura.

—La llevaré yo solo, si necesito algo te llamo.

—De acuerdo…

Shino acompaño a Hinata hasta la puerta y ambos bajaron por las escaleras a paso lento. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solo en la azotea, sumidos en un denso silencio que podía erizarle la piel a cualquiera.

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia el cielo, observando la forma que tomaban las esponjosas nubes.

—Creo que hoy lloverá…

Naruto se acuclilló en el suelo, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Su respiración se aceleró, hasta el punto de que cada vez le fue más difícil llevar oxígeno a su cerebro. Un suave sollozo escapó de sus labios, y lágrimas de desesperación resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Sintió un brazo rodeando su cuerpo, y como era estrechado con gentileza contra un pecho fornido. Levantó la vista, buscando la mirada de Sasuke. Este permanecía estoico, aparentemente indiferente a la revolución de sentimientos que se suscitaba dentro de sí, pero pudo distinguir en lo oscuro de su mirada el sentimiento de empatía que sentía por él.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke con sus brazos, dejando que este lo apretase con fuerza, entregándose a ese abrazo que lograba calentarle el corazón.

* * *

—Siempre lo supe…

Sasuke abrió los ojos, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos que, cariñosamente, acariciaban los cabellos dorados de la persona que se encontraba recostada junto a él, con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

—Fingías no saberlo.

—No quería arruinar nuestra amistad, mucho menos pelear con Kiba. –Naruto resopló con molestia, enojado consigo mismo—. Hinata es una persona muy especial para mí, siempre he sentido esta necesidad de protegerla, ¿sabes?

El moreno frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de porque sentía esa ligera incomodidad en el pecho. Tal vez Naruto pesaba demasiado…

—Te encanta cuidar de los demás, ¿no? –ironizó—. Tal vez por eso ella se enamoró de ti…

—Su madre falleció cuando era muy pequeña, eso provocó que creciera muy insegura de si misma. —Encogió los hombros—. Me pasó lo mismo a mí, pero al menos yo tuve siempre a mi padre conmigo.

—¿Ella no?

La mirada de Naruto se tornó turbia al recordar la primera vez que había visto a aquel aterrador hombre.

—Creo que… él… la mantiene enferma.

Sasuke se irguió despacio, consiguiendo que Naruto también lo hiciera. El moreno permanecía estoico, pero evidentemente confundido por las palabras de su amigo.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Una vez fui a casa de Hinata, y cuando estuve ahí, me percate de la forma tan extraña en la que actuaba su padre. —arrugó las cejas—. Era muy amable con ella por momentos, pero a veces, cuando no había nadie cerca, apretaba con demasiada fuerza su brazo, hasta dejar marcas en este. A veces Hinata llegaba a la escuela con algún hueso fracturado, o con fiebre… todos pensaban que era muy enfermiza…

Sasuke recordó la forma en la que el rubio intercambió almuerzos con su amiga, evitando que está comiera lo que habían preparado en casa para ella.

—Su almuerzo…

—Siempre se desmaya porque no come bien, supongo que algo debe tener su comida. –Encogió los hombros—. Prefiere desmayarse a enfermarse otra vez… —Naruto volvió la vista hacia Sasuke, su mirada azul cielo fija en él—. No entiendo… como un padre podría lastimar así a un hijo… ¿Por qué lo haría?

Sasuke no respondió, y se limitó a devolverle la mirada, encantado con lo brillante que eran los ojos del rubio. Parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad como dos zafiros. Naruto esperaba una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, al menos no hasta que un trueno atravesó el cielo, y la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, al inicio sin mucha fuerza, pero al final acabo por empaparlos completamente.

—No lo entenderías… —suspiró, levantando el rostro hacia él cielo—. Dudo que alguien con un padre como el tuyo, lo entienda…

* * *

La luz artificial sobre ella le lastimaba los ojos, por lo que no tardo en cerrarlos segundos después de haberlos abierto. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, gimiendo lastimeramente.

—¿Dónde… estoy?

Sentía el catéter incrustado en su muñeca, por lo que no tardó en deducir que se encontraba en el hospital y no en la enfermería de su escuela.

¿Tan mal se había puesto?

Podía recordar la mirada burlona de Sasuke, las preguntas de Kiba, sus palabras hirientes y la expresión dolida de Naruto. Todo eso había logrado que se le bajara la presión, su visión se nublara y las piernas se doblaran, impidiéndole mantenerse en pie. El temor de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad la había llevado a pedirle a Naruto que no se acercara a ella.

Y es que, si él empezaba a reclamarle algo, no iba a poder aguantar más…

Apartó el brazo, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a empañar sus ojos. El dolor en su pecho se hizo mas intenso, atrapándola, hundiéndola. Sentía que todo había acabado, que el equilibrio por el que tanto había trabajado se había ido al traste. ¿De que había servido guardarse los sentimientos que tenia para Naruto si Kiba se iba a terminar enamorándose de ella? ¿De que había servido aguantar los maltratos de su amado padre si había perdido a sus amigos?

¿De que servía…?

¿De que servía mantenerse viva?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ala vista una figura masculina. Hinata observó con ojos muy abiertos a su invitado.

—Kiba-kun…

Kiba permanecía aun en la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo con una mano y, en la otra, sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

—Shino me dijo que estabas aquí… —explicó en voz muy baja, como si temiere que alguien lo escuchara. Las ojeras en su rostro eran prueba de que había estado llorando, pero Hinata no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre ello—. ¿Puedo pasar?

La morena asintió despacio, volviendo a recostarse en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo.

Era tan extraño que él estuviese allí…

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada… —contestó casi por inercia, con las manos temblándole. No quería ser ruda con él, pero aun era latente el recuerdo de su discusión.

El castaño dejó las flores en un recipiente junto a la cama de su amiga, percibiendo el cambio en su actitud.

—Me odias, ¿verdad?

Hinata se irguió rápidamente, observando fijamente al castaño.

—¡No! ¡No podría odiarte!

Kiba observo con ojos muy abiertos a Hinata, quien se había inclinado hacia él, arriesgándose a caer de la cama. Kiba soltó una risa, que luego se convirtió en una larga carcajada que dejo a la morena confundida.

—Eres… eres… —Kiba se limpió las lágrimas que escapaban traviesas de sus ojos—. Eres tan tonta.

Hinata se sonrosó, arrugando ligeramente las cejas. Bajó la vista hacia su regazo, apretando entre sus manos las sábanas blancas del hospital. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—Tú también eres un tonto.

—… pero por eso me gustas mucho.

Hinata volvió a ver al castaño, con las mejillas arreboladas. La expresión serena en su rostro le transmitió una paz única, que le calo hasta los huesos. Era la primera vez que lo decía directamente, y por lo tanto, era tan diferente a como lo había insinuado en la azotea de la escuela.

Por primera vez lo vio como a un desconocido, y no como a su querido Kiba.

—¿Por qué? —La lengua de la joven se enredo, y no pudo continuar sin que las lágrimas volvieran a escapar de sus ojos claros—. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien como yo si sabías que me gustaba Naruto? –Se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada—. Todo este tiempo… tuviste que soportarme.

—No es que fuera muy difícil. —admitió Kiba, rascándose la nuca muy apenado—. Lo que me importaba, y aun me importa, es que seas feliz, no importa con quien. –metió las manos en sus bolsillos, observando de soslayo las flores que había dejado—. Lo que me dolió fue verte con Sasuke, creo que los celos terminaron por volverme loco.

—Nunca salí con él.

Kiba volvió a ver a su amiga, con evidente asombro.

—¿Enserio? –dio un paso hacia adelante, sin intención de intimidarla—. Entonces, ¿Qué hacías ese día con el?

Hinata se acarició el cabello, recordando su conversación con su doctora. Contarle a Kiba sobre ello era admitir lo que realmente le pasaba, admitir el problema que tenía y, lo peor de todo, arriesgar a que su padre se metiera en graves problemas. Hinata adoraba a su padre, y sabía lo buena persona que era en el fondo.

Solamente estaba enfermo por el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa, solo eso, él era una victima…

—Yo… —respiró hondo—… yo

Una mano le acarició con suavidad la cabeza, fraternalmente. Hinata cerró los ojos ante el suave tacto de aquella familiar mano amiga que siempre había estado ahí, para ella, para sostenerla cuando cayera y ayudarla a levantarse.

—Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo. —Kiba sonrió abiertamente, tal y como lo hacía Naruto, de hecho, aún más afectivamente de lo que lo hacía Naruto—. Siempre estaré para ti.

Hinata entonces rompió en llanto, alarmando a Kiba, quien rápidamente la abrazó, tratando de consolarla. Le acaricio la espalda despacio, susurrándole un "todo va a estar bien" una y otra vez, hasta que el llanto de su amiga menguó.

—Te lo diré todo…

Kiba abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado mientras estrechaba a su amiga entre sus brazos. Observó las gotas de lluvia resbalando por la ventana, dibujando patrones imaginarios.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Deshicieron el abrazo para poder verse a los ojos, y sonrieron, ambos, con la certeza de que era lo mejor, de que tal vez había una oportunidad de que las cosas terminaran bien para ambos.

—Te escucho.

Una tenue luz atravesó la ventana, bañando los petalos de flores lilas que reposaban sobre la mesa, mientras la lluvia se detenía para dar paso a la calma.

* * *

—_Well sometimes I go out, by myself, and I look across the water__…_

Sasuke observo a Naruto con cierta gracia mientras caminaba a su lado. De alguna forma, lo habían convencido de escaparse de clases después de lo que le paso a Hinata.

—Shino que ella estará bien, en el hospital saben como tratarla.

—_Oh wont you come on over, stop making a fool out of me…_ –continuó el rubio, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—… _why dont you come on over, Valerie?(3)_

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, arreglándose el flequillo, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios. Si de Naruto dependía, podía pasarse todo el día cantando, hasta quedarse sin voz. De hecho, lo había hecho una vez, recibiendo un regaño de parte de Minato.

—Eres tan infantil…

—¿Uhm? –canturreó el rubio, dedicándole una mirada traviesa al moreno. Sasuke negó suavemente, volviendo la vista al frente—. Me pregunto si Kiba estará bien…

—Seguro que sí. —aseguró el moreno—. Tan solo lo idiotizaron los celos. –ladeó el rostro, observando con diversión al rubio—. Espero que eso no te pase a ti…

—¿Eeeeeeh? –Naruto sacó la lengua, asqueado—. Como si fuera tan inseguro como para sentirme celoso.

La mirada de Sasuke se torno suspicaz, y un rictus sardónico se dibujo en sus labios.

—¿No te molesta que yo le guste a Sakura?

—No. —contestó el rubio, sin pensárselo demasiado—. Es decir, no es como si tú lo hubieras pedido… —levantó la vista, percatándose de cómo el cielo empezaba a despejarse después de la lluvia—. De hecho, estoy tan seguro de mi mismo que me declararé a ella en cuanto la vea…

—No seas impulsivo. –advirtió Sasuke, en tono serio—. La conoces hace varios años, pero empezaste a acercarte a ella apenas algunos meses atrás…

—Seis meses. –El rubio alzó la mano, contando con los dedos—. Lleva seis meses siendo mi tutora. Puede que sea poco tiempo de estar mucho más juntos, pero lleva años gustándome, ¿sabes?

Sasuke quiso hacer un comentario sobre lo ridículo que se veía contando el tiempo que la chica llevaba enseñándole, pero supuso que eso podía herirlo. Y lo que menos quería, era que Naruto volviese a deprimirse. Habían tenido bastante con la discusión con Kiba.

—Así que… ¿saliste con Hinata?

El Uchiha rió con sorna, arqueando una ceja mientras miraba interrogante al rubio.

—¿Es enserio?

Naruto estalló en carcajadas, llevándose las manos al vientre al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno. Adoraba cuando ponía esas caras.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy seguro que antes de salir con Hinata saldrías conmigo. –bromeó, señalándose a si mismo.

—Mmm… —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—… tal vez lo haga.

Naruto volvió a reír con fuerza, dándole un manotazo en la espalda al moreno, quien se irritó y le devolvió el golpe, hasta que ambos acabaron rodando en el suelo, riendo a carcajadas.

—Naruto…

El rubio se detuvo, al igual que el moreno, y levantaron la vista, encontrándose con una conocida, quien los veía apenados.

—S-Sakura-chan… —Naruto se apartó de Sasuke, levantándose rápidamente del suelo—. ¡!Q-Que gusto verte por aquí!

—No regresaste a clases, estaba preocupada. –admitió, observando de soslayo a Sasuke, quien se levantaba del suelo y se arreglaba la ropa, sin mucho interés en ella—. T-También me percate que no estabas, Sasuke-kun.

—Acúsame si lo deseas. –invitó, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Sakura negó efusivamente, mientras Naruto le lanzaba una mirada iracunda.

—No seas tosco, _teme_… —masculló entre dientes, volviendo después la vista hacia su compañera de clases—. Lamentamos habernos ido, pero realmente no me sentía muy bien y…

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Naruto. –Sakura alzó las manos, enseñándole las palmas al rubio—. No es asunto mío.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sintiendo que hacia mal tercio en aquel lugar. Se dio media vuelta y camina alejándose de sus compañeros de clases.

—O-Oye, ¿a donde vas? –llamó el rubio, extendiendo el brazo para detener al moreno, quien esquivo su agarre.

—Me voy yendo a casa. —observó al rubio por sobre su hombro—. Será mejor que hablen a _solas_.

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente ante las palabras de Sasuke, y sintió ganas de arrearle un par de golpes en la cabeza. Pero antes de poder responder siquiera, Sasuke ya se alejaba caminando a paso veloz.

—_Teme_… —maldijo por lo bajo, apretando fuertemente los puños, hasta que recordó que se encontraba con Sakura y tuvo que cambiar su expresión—. D-Disculpa, Sakura-chan, es que Sasuke tiene muy mal carácter.

—Lo sé… no hay problema. –Sakura sonrió con tristeza, tragándose el sentimiento de ansiedad que le invadía cada vez que Sasuke se alejaba—. Solo quería saludarlos… es todo…

—Quisiera hablar contigo, Sakura-chan.

La mirada esmeralda de la joven se tornó brillante al escuchar aquellas palabras, y una parte de ella sabía a que se refería. Contrario a lo que su cabeza le decía, decidió escuchar a su corazón y su reacción fue muy distante de lo que inicialmente hubiera pensado.

—De acuerdo…

* * *

Sus pasos dubitativos parecían no llevarlo a ninguna parte, y es que no estaba muy seguro de cual sería la respuesta de Sakura a la pregunta de Naruto.

Lo mejor era estar cerca de él, ¿verdad?

"Al menos hasta asegurarme de que ese idiota este bien", se dijo a si mismo. De alguna forma logró llegar a casa, entrando muy silenciosamente, encontrándose con un Minato dormido sobre el sofá.

Sonrió, seguramente estaba esperándolos.

—Minato-san… —colocó una mano sobre su hombro, logrando que el rubio entreabriera los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun… estás aquí. –El hombre se irguió despacio, frotándose la cabeza con expresión adormilada—. ¿Y Naruto?

—Vendrá en un rato.

—Bien. –Minato se acomodó en el sofá, haciendo espacio para el moreno—. ¿Por qué no ves una película conmigo?

Sasuke sonrió, aceptando la invitación de su pareja, dejando su maleta en el suelo y sentándose a su lado. Minato rodeó sus hombros, estrechándolo contra él con tanta familiaridad que Sasuke se sintió perturbado. Viró el rostro hacia el mayor, justo en el instante en que este se inclinaba sobre él para besarlo.

"_Cierto… somos pareja…"_ se dijo el moreno, cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo aquel gesto. Sentía los brazos fuertes de Minato sostenerlo con tanta delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse, y sus labios moviéndose muy despacio sobre los suyos.

Segundos después se separaron, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillosos. Sasuke se pasó la mano por los labios, retirándose los restos de saliva sobre ellos, con los parpados caídos. Tan solo ese simple acto logró que el mayor se excitara aún más.

Minato soltó una risita, desviando la mirada.

—¿Minato-san?

—Creo que... acabaré en prisión… —admitió el mayor, sonriente, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo sonrió quedamente, antes de estirar los brazos hacia él y rodear su cuello, para volver a besarlo.

No se percató de en que momento el mayor deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisa escolar, ni cuando este lo recostó sobre el mullido sofá, besándolo con tanta dulzura que lo hacia sonrojar. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de cuanto lo respetaba aquel hombre. Era consiente de cuanto lo deseaba, pero nunca lo forzó a hacer nada que no quisiera.

"_Debe estar cansado de esperar…"_

Sentía la respiración entrecortada del rubio en su cuello, sus manos calientes acariciándole el vientre y los labios paseando por su cuello, aacriciando, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta su oído, donde se detuvo para susurrarle palabras cariñosas, como lo hacia un adulto con un niño pequeño al que no quiere asustar.

Como un padre a su hijo…

…su hijo.

—¡Naruto! —llamó el moreno, irguiéndose rápidamente y golpeándose la cabeza contra la de Minato. El mayor se quejço por el dolor, antes de soltar una suave risa y sonreírle al moreno, quien lo observaba apenado.

—¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

—Él… —Sasuke apartó la vista, apartando un mechçon de cabello de su rostro, avergonzado por su reacción tan escandalosa—. Es extraño que açun no regrese.

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien dijo que no tardaría. –Minato observó el reloj en la pared, curvando las cejas—. Tal vez salió con sus amigos…

Los irises oscuros del moreno tiritaron, recordando que en esos momentos Naruto debía seguir con Sakura.

Si estaba tardando, significaba que las cosas habían salido bien, ¿verdad? Entonces, no debía de preocuparse por él y lo mejor era tener paciencia, seguramente Naruto no tardaría en aparecer para contarle sobre su nueva novia.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿quieres ir a buscarlo? –inquirió el adulto, colocando una mano en su cabeza y frotándola con cariño. El moreno entreabrió los labios, pero no dijo palabra alguna—. Anda, no debe darte pena preocuparte por Naruto. —Minato dejó un beso la frente del menor, para después besar su cabellera color carbón—. Son casi como hermanos.

Las manos de Sasuke apretaron con fuerza la camiseta del mayor, y su mirada se torno turbia. Las palabras de Minato, dichas sin malicia, resonaron en su cabeza, hasta que, cansado, se levantó del sofá para tomar sus llaves y salir en busca del rubio. El rubio no se percató del cambio en su humor, y lo dejó ir tranquilamente.

—No tardo.

* * *

Sasuke no creía en el destino, pero no puedo evitar preguntarse cuál era el número de posibilidades de encontrarse con Naruto en la puerta, sentado en la entrada y con la vista perdida en la nada. Porque fue eso lo que se encontró... a Naruto, justo ahí.

Todo el tiempo estuvo tan cerca.

El rubio pareció no percatarse de su presencia, pues no se movió ni un milímetro cuando se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

—No mucho.

Sasuke se percató del tono afónico en la voz del rubio, pero decidió no comentar sobre ello. Era evidente que las cosas no habían salido bien, nada bien.

—¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?

—Me rechazó, por supuesto.

El moreno resopló incómodo, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Tenía ganas de zarandear al rubio, de decirle que no importaba, que necesitaba tiempo, que ella podía enamorarse de él, que era imposible que no se enamorase de él, pero que debía tener paciencia y darle tiempo.

—Quisiera ser adulto y decir algo que no te hiciera sentir peor.

Entonces, Naruto rió suavemente, volviendo el rostro hacia Sasuke, mirándolo con aquellos ojos tristes que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver y que hubiera deseado no ver nunca.

—Dudo que puedas hacerme sentir peor. —bromeó Naruto, sin mucha gracia. Sentía la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre él, como si esperase una explicación—. Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, simplemente…

—Naruto. –insistió el moreno, con voz grave—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Los ojos azules evitaron la mirada penetrante del moreno de forma nada sutil, cosa que irrito más a Sasuke. Estuvo punto de insistir nuevamente, pero las palabras de Naruto fueron lo suficientemente contundentes como para callarlo.

—Le gustas, Sasuke, le gustas de verdad… —canturreó, tratando de verse tranquilo—. En pocas palabras… me dijo que mientras tenga una _mínima_ oportunidad contigo, no se rendirá. –Naruto abrazó sus rodillas, apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos. Al no obtener una respuesta por parte de Sasuke, rió, queriendo restarle hierro al asunto—. ¿Sabes? Creo que por eso me gusta tanto… —suspiró, con aire soñador—… ella no se rinde así como así…

—¿Dónde está ella?

Naruto volvió el rostro hacia Sasuke, sorbiendo por la nariz. El moreno lo observaba estoico, pero el ímpetu con el que hablaba expresaba la ansiedad por saber la respuesta.

—Yo… cuando hablábamos estaba camino a su casa, así que… —Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del suelo, haciendo callar al rubio—. ¿Sasuke? ¿A dónde vas?

—A contarle sobre mi relación con tu padre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –Naruto por poco y se cae de espaldas, apenas pudiendo levantarse para tomar del brazo al moreno—. ¡¿Pero que rayos estás diciendo?!

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¡Deberías alegrarte! –Sasuke se liberó del agarre del rubio bruscamente, sin importarle la expresión dolida en el rostro de este—. Si se entera de que estoy con tu padre se olvidara de mi para siempre… y tendrás tu oportunidad.

Naruto tomó del cuello de la camisa a Sasuke, acercándolo a su rostro, logrando que este trastabillara hacia adelante.

—¡No pienso arriesgarte a ti y a mi padre!

Las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo cayeron a sus pies, sin mayor importancia. Las manos trigueñas que lo sostenían se clavaron con fuerza en sus brazos, impidiéndole moverse. Pero aun de haber podido moverse, no lo habría hecho.

—Naruto…

—Está bien, voy a estar bien. –sollozó, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Sasuke—. Solo… quédate así… solo un minuto. –pidió con sinceridad, sin siquiera fijarse en la expresión en el rostro del moreno—. Je… lo siento… ¿Cuántas veces el día de hoy has tenido que consolarme?

—Idiota… —susurró bajito, levantando las manos para desordenarle el cabello cariñosamente—. Eres un verdadero idiota, Naruto…

* * *

—¿No tienes sueño?

Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de zafiros resplandecientes viéndolo fijamente.

Se encontraba en la misma situación que el día anterior: compartiendo la cama con Naruto.

—Da igual, tú intenta dormir. –animó, hundiendo medio rostro en la almohada, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Parecía una costumbre suya escabullirse a la cama de Naruto cuando este se sentía mal.

—Sasuke…

—Dime…

Sintió como le apretaban fuertemente la mano, un gesto tan fraternal que le dolió.

—Gracias…

Después de esa palabra, nada más se escuchó. La respiración pesada en su rostro le indico que el rubio ya se había quedado dormido, cosa que agradeció internamente.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro durmiente del trigueño. Verlo nuevamente así trajo a su cabeza los recuerdos del dia anterior.

Cosas que tal vez necesitaba olvidar…

* * *

—_It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this? __—canturreaba el rubio, con una sonrisa boba y las mejillas sonrosadas, apoyándose en el cuerpo del otro._

—_Ya, ya… —cansado, el moreno caminaba hasta la puerta de su hogar, con el brazo del rubio rodeándole los hombros—. Estamos en casa._

—_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss (4) __ —le susurró el rubio al oído, para después frotar cariñosamente su mejilla contra la del moreno, quien contraía la ceja en un tic nervioso. _

_El licor parecía poner a Naruto más cariñoso._

—_Sí, sí… —con algo de dificultad, Sasuke abrió la puerta, dejando que el rubio entrase primero. Este lo hizo tarareando una tonada pegajosa, tropezando con el sofá y cayendo sobre este. Sasuke resoplo hastiado, entrando__ detrás del otro y cerrando la puerta con llave. Pasaban de las 12 y no podía encender las luces o despertaría a Minato, quien tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar—. ¿Cómo me convertí en tu niñero?_

—_SSasukeeeeeeeeee… —llamó el rubio, con el rostro oculto en los cojines y pataleando sobre el sofá—. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…_

—_¡Baja la voz! –regañó el otro, acercándose al rubio y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. Anda, te llevaré a tu habitación._

_El rubio se irguió, arqueando la espalda y clavando sus ojos claros en el moreno. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver como arrugaba a las cejas y apretaba los labios—. ¿Qué pasa?_

—_¡Duerme conmigo! –exigió torpemente, con la lengua enredándosele al hablar—. ¡Fortalezzcamos nuesstros lazoss!_

—_Dormirás en tu habitación. _

—_¡Neee, Sassuke! ¡¿Puedes creer que SSSSSakura-chan no me hizo casssso hoy?! –Naruto se sentó en el sofá, cruzando los brazos, haciendo un puchero—. ¡Y-Yo fui a verla… a verla a ella!_

—_Lo sé, lo sé… —contesto burlón el moreno, arrodillándose para quitarle los zapatos—. Es que eres un tonto…_

—_Kiba dice que esss porque me vio bessando a otra chica. –le comentó el rubio, logrando que el moreno le prestara por fin atención, acuclillándose frente a él—. Pero… pero a mi me gusssta Sakura-chan…_

_Sasuke no contestó, tan solo se quedo viéndolo en silencio. _

—_Seguro porque besas muy mal. —bromeó sin ganas, logrando que el rubio ladeara el rostro y lo viera con ojos furiosos._

—_¿Tú creesss? –Apoyó sus manos sobre sus muslos, inclinándose hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos._

_Y lo besó, y Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de cerrar los ojos. _

_Fueron apenas 5 segundos hasta que sus labios resbalaron, hasta acabar apoyado en el pecho de Sasuke._

—_¿Besso tan mal? —preguntó el rubio en voz baja, con ojos adormilados y aun muy cerca del moreno._

_Sasuke colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas morenas, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia él. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y esta vez Sasuke sí cerró los ojos. Naruto colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, empujándolo un poco para poder tomar aire._

—_Ah… —parpadeó, completamente ausente a la situación—. ¿Es… esso estuvo mejor? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Esstuvo me…?_

—_Ahá. –cortó el moreno, volviendo a tomarlo por el rostro y para continuar devorando su boca—. Mmff…—Movió sus labios, queriendo que el otro abriera la boca. Naruto volvió a intentar empujarlo, más por inercia que por rechazo, pero esta vez Sasuke ejerció un poco más de fuerza, logrando que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá. _

_Se sentía mareado, casi tanto como debía sentirse Naruto. Su corazón se agitaba violentamente, y sus manos y labios quemaban con cada roce._

_Apenas y podía respirar._

—_¿Hay alguien ahí? _

_Sasuke se separó de golpe, irguiéndose rápidamente y buscando con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz grave. Debido a la oscuridad, apenas pudo distinguir a Minato, quien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. _

—_M-Minato-san…_

—_¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaa! –saludó Naruto, levantándose torpemente del sofá—. Ya estoy en casa._

_Las luces se encendieron, y Minato se acerco a su hijo, sonriendo con diversión. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para después ver a su pareja._

—_Gracias por ir a recogerlo, es un desastre cuando sale con sus amigos, no es bueno bebiendo. –volvió la vista al rubio, ayudándolo a levantarse—. Te llevaré a tu habitación._

—_Paaaaa, aún soy virgen, no te preocupessss. –aseguró Naruto, arrancándole una carcajada a su padre mientras ambos subían escaleras arriba._

_Sasuke permaneció en la sala un rato más, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se llevó una mano a los labios, rozándolos con los dedos._

"_Qué… ¿qué hice?" _

**«It was only a Kiss, it was only a kiss…»**

* * *

(1) Fragmentos de la canción: Wonderwall – Oasis

(2) Fragmentos de la canción: Just cant get enough –Black eyed peas

(3) Fragmentos de la canción: Valerie – Amy whinehouse

(4) Fragmentos de la canción: Mr Brigthside – The killers

* * *

**F**inal** N**otes: SON LAS 4 AM DDDX

Plus: el capítulo pasado Naruto cantó una canción bastante "femenina", pero les diré que cuando la canta un hombre suena igual de bella. **La versión masculina de la canción es la siguiente:** "/watch?v=Ub-p5bu7YFk". Agregar lo que esta entre comillas después de la típica dirección de youtube xD

No puedo decir mucho, solo que lamento la tardanza -debido a mis clases y exámenes- pero espero que disfrutaran este acercamiento. ¡Por fín un beso! Ya el asunto de Hinata quedo develado, pero no quise profundizar en su historia para no hacer el cap más largo.

POSIBLEMENTE EDITE ESTE CAP T_T SEGURO HAY ERRORES.

Así que, antes de irme a dormir, pregunto: **Reviews, críticas, comentarios?**

**Gracias a las que siempre comentan, eh :)  
**


End file.
